Blind Reality
by Deligaris
Summary: After an accident Robin and Cyborg force BB of the team and there is nothing Raven can do to make BB stay. After two years BB returns with vengeance for Robin and Cyborg. BBxRae, StarxRob RatedPG13 for violence, language and some nudity
1. Guilty Inoscence

**_After and accident in which BB saves Starfire. Robin and Cyborg miss understand something and force Beast Boy of the team. Beast Boy goes away for some time and returns in a few months. After a few months when BB returns something strange is starting to happen in TItans Tower. Most valuable things of the Titans are getting distroyed. Who could it be?_**

**Chapter 1. Guilty Innocence**

"Starfire lookout!!!" Shouted Beast Boy. The Titans were fighting Slade minions once again. One of the mechanical robots threw a giant rock at Starfire and she needed total help because she was surrounded by the robots.

Beast Boy quickly morphed in to a T- Rex and hit the giant rock before it hit the ground. The powerful swing of his tale caused Starfire to fly in the opposite direction and hit the wall.

"Starfire!" Robin exclaimed rushing to her side. He dropped to his knees and scanned her body for wounds. She was out cold.

After the accident Beast Boy helped Cyborg and Raven ram the robots of a cliff. Beast Boy took the shape of a Rhino and charged fearlessly forward hitting and piercing the robots with his horn, eventually they flew of the cliff in to the ocean water. Beast Boy took his human form and the rest rushed over to Starfire.

"How is she?" asked Cyborg.

"She'll be fine, but I can't guarantee it" replied Robin picking up Starfire in to his arms. Beast Boy and the others stood still looking at the boy wonder.

"We win this one" said Robin passing the three Titans. Beast Boy looked at Robin and found Robin looking at him. Beast Boy gulped loudly and looked at his leader.

"Ill need to speak with you later" said Robin with anger thriving in his voice before he headed in the direction of Titans tower. Raven and Cyborg faced Beast Boy puzzled.

"What was that about?" asked Raven.

"I don't know" replied Beast Boy. "He's probably pissed because I saved his girlfriends life" Cyborg put on an angry face and grabbed the changeling by the shoulder. Beast Boy tried to jerk away his shoulder but the grip was too tight.

"What do you think your doing?" asked Cyborg. Beast Boy looked up at him puzzled.

"What did I do?"

"What makes you think you can smack Starfire like that?" asked Cyborg again. Beast Boy looked at his friend uncertain of how to reply.

"It was an accident" he chirped.

"An accident?!" exclaimed Cyborg.

"Cyborg you know it was an accident so leave him alone" Raven interrupted. Cyborg looked at her and calmed.

"I don't think it was an accident Rae, it think he has something on Star" replied Cyborg and let go of Beast Boy.

"Dude I so don't!" replied Beast Boy.

"I would also like to talk to you later" said Cyborg and turned to his car. Beast Boy looked at Raven and his face lost expression.

"You believe me right?" he asked with a ring of hope in his voice. Raven looked at him and put on a thin smile.

"Well do you?" Beast Boy repeated. Raven slowly started of to Cyborgs car.

"I do" she said softly in monotone voice passing him. Her words lit up the flame of hope inside Beast Boy and he followed her.

---

The Titans arrived at Titans Tower. Robin placed Starfire in her room after confirming that she was asleep and will be fine. The rest of the Titans stood in the long hall looking in to Starfires room. Robin placedStarfire on her bed neatly and walked out. The rest were looking at him as he glared angrily at Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy and Cyborg, meeting room now" said Robin and headed for the very room him self. Beast Boy looked at Cyborg. He scanned his face and found out that Cyborg was not happy either.

"You herd him, move!" exclaimed Cyborg angrily. Beast Boy swallowed hard and followed Robin. With every step farther from Starfires room he turned and looked at Raven. He looked at her face and knew that she was worried. Something was telling him that she was worried allot more then usually.

--

"Beast Boy tell me something, do you have anything against Starfire?" asked Robin with his arms crossed over his chest. Beast Boy was sitting behind the yellow table worried.

"No" replied Beast Boy sharply.

"Then who gave you the right to hurt her?" asked Cyborg gaining the same pose as Robin. Beast Boy flashed his look at both.

"C'mon it was an accident!" exclaimed Beast boy.

"You could have prevented it" replied Robin angrily.

"No I couldn't have!" replied Beast Boy.

"Yes you could have, but YOU DIDN'T!!!" exclaimed Cyborg getting angry.

"Ok, even though I saved her ass and you two don't seem to realize that, what's my punishment?" asked Beast Boy sharply. Robin waved to Cyborg and the metal teen quickly left the room.

"It's for us to know and you to find out" replied Robin angrily. That moment Cyborg rushed in to the room with a couple of papers and a pen. Beast Boy looked at the two puzzled.

"What's that for?" he asked. Cyborg slid the papers across the table followed by the pen. Beast Boy took one of the papers and started reading it. While he was reading his brain got numb, his whole body got numb and weak; he didn't believe what he was reading. It was a team denial contract.

"WHAT THE HELL!!!" exclaimed Beast Boy jumping of the chair.

"Yes Beast Boy, you're not a part of the Titans anymore" said Robin.

"Now sign the freaking paper you green freak!" shouted Cyborg.

"Hey what the hell is up with this? First I save your bitches life and this is my pad on the back!!!" shouted Beast Boy. Robin put on an angry face followed by Cyborg.

--

Out side the room Raven was listening in on the boys. She herd everything that they said. She couldn't believe that Beast Boy was getting kicked of the team because of an accident that didn't even happen. She quietly continued listening, there for she knew there was nothing she can do to convince Robin to let Beast Boy stay. He did hurt Starfire and saved her life at once.

--

"Im not signing this!" exclaimed Beast Boy scanning the words on the two paper sheets.

"Yes you are or were going to make you" replied Cyborg. Beast Boy looked up from the papers to meet the gaze of his friends. Grief and pain struck his body and mind. This was for real.

Beast Boy suddenly put on a smile. He realized that this might be a prank but it was real.

"Hey you guys if this is a prank I fell for it" said Beast Boy chuckling lightly. The words slipped out of his mouth andcaused Cyborg and Robin to get angrier.

"Its no joke" replied Robin harshly.

"So im getting banned for real?" asked Beast Boy confused. "But for what?" he asked again.

"You should know that!" exclaimed Robin getting out his bow staff. "Now sign it!"

Beast Boy put on an angry face and grabbed the pen of the table. He sat down on the chair and began writing. He scribbled something on the paper. He was too worried knowing that this was for real. After he signed the paper he slid them over to Robin. Robin picked them up and read it.

"Good, now get packing!" shouted Cyborg and followed Robin out of the room. Beast Boy was sitting on the chair trapped in some kind of trance. He snapped out of it when the doors slid closed. Anger attacked his body and he hit the table hard enough for it to flip over. His breathing increased and he stormed out of the meeting room after Robin and Cyborg.

"Hey guys wait up!" yelled Beast Boy as he caught up with the two.

"What" replied Robin in a rude sense of voice.

"But where will I live, and where will I go?" Beast Boy asked worriedly. Cyborg and Robin smirked at him.

"If you think you're old enough to attack your team mate then you can definitely survive out there" replied Cyborg.

"You can't do that!" shouted Beast Boy with anger.

"Yes I can, I am the team leader" replied Robin. After hearing the word leader Beast Boy lost hope and turned to walk of to his room.

--

The Tower was silent. There was not a sound except strange crashing sounds coming from Beast Boys room. Beast Boy was packing his stuff to leave. It was an order. He wasn't a Titan anymore, he singed the contract.

"Well see BB that's what you get for saving some ones life" said Beast Boy out loud to him self. He quickly grabbed some underpants and shoved them in to a dark yellow back pack. He packed everything he would need, cloths, toothbrush with tooth paste, and everything else that was to be used everyday.

He tossed all the other belongings in the closet and closed it tight. His room was clean for once. He stood by the closet door looking at his old room. The picture frames on the dresser caught his eyes. He slowly approached the pictures and looked at them. A picture of the Titans was in the middle. He quickly picked it up and looked at it.

In the picture the Titans stood by a roller coaster at a fair. He was standing before Starfire and Cyborg. His arm was around Ravens waist and he was embracing her while Cyborg made a face. He looked at the picture. After a moment he pulled out a black marker and colored in his image in the picture. Now the picture had only four Titans and a shadow. Beast Boy grinned at his fine scratching and picked up another picture.

Suddenly there was light knocking on his door. It was Raven but he didn't know.

"Alright im packing damn it!" he exclaimed angrily. Raven flinched from his angry voice and knocked again.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT!!!???" shouted Beast Boy from behind the door.

"It's me" said Raven calmly. Beast Boy really wanted to talk to her but he didn't. He wasn't a Titan anymore. How would she react if she would find out that he's leaving.

But something inside him refused to speak and open the door.

"So what!" replied Beast boy and placed the picture on the dresser.

"I know that you're leaving BB" said Raven with worry in her voice. Beast Boy became puzzled.

"What do you want?!" he demanded angrily from behind the door.

"I want to talk" she replied.

"Oh so now you want to talk, GO TALK WITH SOME ONE ELSE!!!" shouted Beast Boy with anger. After hearing the reply from Beast Boy Raven attempted to open the door but it was locked.

"Beast Boy please let me in" she said.

"Why should I? Probably can't wait for me to leave huh?" replied Beast Boy.

"No!" exclaimed Raven and used her powers to bring the door out. But it was to no avail because the door was locked.

"Nice try, you probably desperate to get my room huh, even though itaint mine anymore!" he replied.

Raven gave up trying to open the door and fell to her knees in front of it. From within the room Beast Boy herd small sobs from behind the door. He quickly came to state that Raven was crying and it was because of him. He felt horrible knowing that he made a person cry when he hated to see people being sad.

"Beast Boy I don't want you to go" whispered Raven between sobs. That moment Beast Boy turned of the lights in his room and opened the door half way. Raven gasped and jumped to her feet.

"What do you want?" he demanded angrily. Raven regained her poser and spoke.

"I want to talk" she replied looking in to one of Beast Boys eyes. The darkness illuminated the room and only one of Beast Boys eyes could have been seen.

"When I asked you to talk why didn't you?" asked Beast Boy standing in the darkness.

Raven looked more frustrated and put on a worried face.

"I don't know" she replied.

"That's not an answer" said Beast Boy. Suddenly the door slid opened all the way to reveal the whole body of the changeling. Raven gasped in surprise and took a step back. He had on a whole new out fit that made him look hot. He also did his hair in a spiky manner and put on some black eye liner under his eyes. He had on blue jeans with black boots with silver tips on the edges, on top he had on a black T-Shirt and a black colored jean coat.

"What the hell are you looking at?" he demanded angrily. Raven snapped out of her trance.

"Please don't go" she said soft enough for him to hear. Beast Boy put on an evil smile.

"If you can convince boy blunder for me to stay then be my guest" he replied walking by her and heading for the stairs.

"But you can't just go, there has to be a way" she said following him.

"Yeah there is a way" he replied starting to walk faster to the front door of Titans tower.

"And what is that?" asked Raven.

"The way is there is no way!" he exclaimed starting to run. Raven couldn't keep up with the changeling so she flew. Beast Boy realized that she was flying after him so he ran faster. Before she knew it he jumped in to the elevator and the doors closed.

--

"Well here is the last sight ill see of this place" said Beast Boy looking around the big guest room of Titans tower. He opened the door and took a step out side. The cold light breezy air hit his face lightly and he inhaled deeply. The stress and pain that he caused Raven was still eating away at him. But he knew he can't turn back. He has to go.

Before he took a step he herd something from behind. He quickly turned and became shocked. There stood Raven in a white cloak.

"Are you stupid or something?" he asked puzzled. Raven didn't move except pull on her hood. When she pulled on her hood Beast Boy realized that she did that to cover up her tears.

"Don't be crying for me" he said harshly. Before he knew it Raven ran up and hugged him tenderly. He was shocked to see the feelings she was expressing. Knowing that she loves him, hehad no other choice but to hug her back. There for he loved her too but right now was not the time to show effect.

"Im sorry" he whispered to her ear. Raven looked up at him to meet his gaze.

"I love you" she said with more tears bursting out of her eyes. Beast Boy smiled lightly and wiped away the tears of her cheeks.

"I love you too, but im afraid I can't stay here" he replied softly embracing her in another hug.

"I can alwaysscrew up Robins mind" she replied between sobs. Beast Boy pulled away and took her by her shoulders.

"Don't do that" he replied. "I will see you from time to time, but right now I have to get out of here"

"Don't go, please" she replied bringing his hand to her cheek. She rubbed his fingers on her cheek and felt the soothing warmth of his hand.

"I have to" he said and slowly pulled away his hand. Before she knew it he was walking towards the door.After he took one step he felt something grab his hand. He looked to seen and found Raven pulling on it.

"Please don't go" she said between sobs. Beast Boy looked at her and pulled her in for a hug.

"I have to Raven, no matter how much I don't want to" he replied. That moment he gave her a kiss on the cheek and jumped away from her. Not realizing what he was going to do Raven rushed after him but it was too late. Beast Boy quickly hit the lock down button and smashed the computer. The doors quickly closed sealing of the two faces from each other.

"I will see you some time later" said Beast Boy with tears threatening to break loose. He pulled him self together and headed for the city.

--

"NO YOU CANT BE GONE!!!" exclaimed Raven hitting the metal door before her. "BEAST BOY COME BACK!!!" she shouted. "NO, BEAST BOY COME BAAAACK!!!" she yelled again but no response. Loosing all hope she dropped to her knees sobbing hard and pounding on the door lightly with her wrist.

"No, you can't be gone, you can't be" she whispered. "You can't"

**A/N: Ok sorry if this chapter is kind of not organized properly but I was in a hurry to write this. Well tell me what you think about this beginning. And give me ideas for CRYING OUT LOUD!!!!**

**Now you all know the drill.**

**Review! Review ! Review!**

**Anton**


	2. An Eye for An Eye

**Replies to Reviews for Chapter 1.**

**XxJeterxX- **I'm glad you liked, or loved my story. I appreciate that you're reading it, thanks. Please continue reviewing. Please continue reviewing - **BR**

**Raven- **Thanks for the advice, really. But I started chapter 1 like that, because I want something to be interesting and surprising in the future. If you continue to read then you will understand what im talking about. Thanks for reviewing. Please continue reviewing – **BR**

**Dumbdude- **Like I said in the previous reply, I want to make a story web and then end it at a breaking point. Please understand. Oh and Cyborg not believing is just a conspiracy. Thanks for reviewing. Please continue reviewing – **BR**

**Eyee-shadows- **Hello. Please stay calm. If I get enough reviews for this chapter you will have your wish…that is to know what happens next…right? Well thanks for reviewing. Please continue reviewing – **BR**

**BB luffer- **Please don't kill me, I beg you. And this is not a one shot it's a whole book I think. Well Rae won't be alone but in some part of the story she and BB are going to fight. Don't kill me for that either. Well if I say anything more ill just spoil it. Thanks for reviewing. Please continue reviewing – **BR**

**Lilli Forue'- **Wow. I never thought there would be such a reviewer that would fall in love with the story. Well im quiet determined that one of all the people in the world will be checking every day. That's kind of weird in my point of view. Anyway thanks for reviewing. Please continue reviewing – **BR**

**Canistay- **I hope its not too sappy. Because most of my stories are only about romance, death, and else. But why was it funny? Do you mind answering next time your review? Thanks for reviewing. Please continue reviewing – **BR**

**Elliot- **You know what? Im quiet a BB and Rae fan my self. That is why I write stuff like this. My determination is music. Yep…that's right…music. Well im glad you liked the story. Thanks fore reviewing. Please continue reviewing – **BR**

**RavenOnline- **Yes my name is Anton. Im pleased to meet you too but right now your name is unknown to me so I can't call you anything except by your ID name. As a mater of fact I really like this story you are writing, I think it's called. "Tales of the Closet" I really like it and it's very interesting, please update it soon. Oh and thanks for reviewing. Please continue reviewing – **BR**

**Eva- **Thanks for not saying anything much. On and thanks for reviewing. Please continue reviewing – **BR**

**Dust-in- **Yes I do presume that Beast Boy will be evil for a long part of the story but the feelings for the goth wont let him down. And there is going to be a fight but of who will it include I can't say. Oh and I agree with you, I don't like Robin much either but for the sake of the fans I still have to do it. Thanks for reviewing. Please continue reviewing – **BR**

**Dragoon-bane- **I thanks you for your support and ideas. Really colorful and help full, thanks. Oh and I appreciate your doing of favorite author and story. Really gets my hopes up. Thanks for reviewing. Please continue reviewing – **BR **

**THOSE WHO READ BUT DIDN'T REVIEW. **- Well I don't mind you not reviewing but it does hurt my feelings knowing that you read the story and didn't review. Well so far I hope you're liking it…or maybe not. Well please continue reading and next time please review. - **BR**

**Chapter 2. An Eye for an Eye**

He was running through the city as fast as he can. He had to run away. He had to forget this city, his past life as a Titan, and most important, her. There for his love for her would eat away at him and cause great pain. After he ran from the tower he arrived at the Jump City train station.

He looked around at the stands and found his destination. He stepped inline and waited.

'_So if im not a Titan…who could I be? Raven probably hates me for doing that to her, Robin and Cyborg probably want to kill me, and Starfire will join them after she wakes up. Man my life sucks! _He thought to him self. After a short moment the line ended and he was standing in front of the ticket booth.

"Can I help you young man?" asked the over sized lady in the cabinet. Beast Boy looked up at her and smiled.

"Uhh…Yes one ticket to Neon City please" he replied getting out his wallet. The lady handed him the ticket and took the money.

"Thank you" replied Beast Boy and before he turned away the woman called out to him.

"Hey…boy come back here" she cried out. The line behind Beast Boy looked at him in suspicion. He approached the ticket booth and looked at the woman with anger.

"Can I have your autograph?" she asked sliding a paper and pen to him. Beast Boy gulped and took the two. The woman watched Beast Boy sign it and slide it back to her. She looked at him from the corner of her eye.

"I know who you are so don't try to hide it" she said chuckling a bit at Beast Boys expression.

"Please don't tell anyone" said Beast Boy in a low tone. The women nodded and begun serving other costumers. Beast Boy walked towards the benches and sat down. He sighed heavily with distress and looked at the ticket as if it was a big diamond in his hand.

"I can't go back" he said to him self. "I have to go away; I have to forget her and this city"

That moment the GA system came on.

'ALL TRAVLERS FOR NEON CITY, PLEASE BOARD THE TRAIN!' the GA system turned of afterwards.

"That's my flight" murmured Best Boy to him self. He picked up the back pack and headed for the train. The thought of 'Raven' was killing him inside. He had to get as far as he can. And Neon City was the place. (A/N: In this story Neon City is like Las Vegas, a shit load of lights and beautiful buildings that's why I made up Neon City.)

"May I see your ticket please?" asked the man in the door way of the train. Beast Boy gave the man his ticket and the man accepted it.

"Have a nice day" said the man and let Beast Boy in to the train. He looked at the ticket and read 'Room 34. Compartment 8'

"Well better start walking" he said to him self and headed in the direction of his room.

-

"Ungh…Where am I?" asked Starfire as she sat up on her bed. She felt better from the previous day and so she ran out of her room and in to the lounge.

Once she ran in there it was all quiet except the video game making gun shooting sounds and Robin with Cyborg cheering for their successions in the game.

"Friends!" exclaimed Starfire. That moment Cyborg and Robin jumped up and looked at her frightened.

"Good evening Star" said Cyborg. Starfire approached the two and sat on the sofa.

"Where are our other friends?" she asked with a joyous smile playing on her lips. Robin and Cyborg looked at her putting on sad faces. Starfire didn't like the look of this.

"Friends where is Beast Boy and Raven?" she asked again. Robin walked up to Cyborg.

"I think we should tell her" he whispered. Cyborg looked at him with wide eyes.

"Hell no man, I think you can tell her your self" he replied and ran out the other door.

"Tell me what?" asked Starfire getting worried. Robin took her hand and they both sat down on the sofa.

"Star"

"Yes Robin, what is it you wish to tell me?"

"Beast Boy…passed away" he finished. That moment Starfire jumped to her feet and tears begun forming in her eyes.

"He's dead?" she asked.

"Yes" he lied. In a second her tears broke loose and she began to cry. Robin stood up of the sofa and embraced her in a tight hug.

"Its going to be alright Star, I promise" he said putting on an expression of worry.

"I wish to see his grave" said Starfire between sobs. Robin became pale from her words and he raised her head.

"Star, his whole body got loose and there was nothing we could of have done-"he was cut of by the sound of the doors opening. That moment the two Titans turned only to see and angry Raven in the door way.

-

After a long walk through the train Beast Boy has found his compartment and claimed it. He slid the door open and went inside; closing the door after him he tossed the dark yellow back pack on the upper bunk of the train bed and sat down on the couch by the window.

"Ill return one day" he said to him self. He looked at the city as the sun set behind it covering the tall buildings with darkness. The sun set was one of his favorite parts of the day. He use to enjoy watching it from the roof top of Titans Tower, but it was slightly different now.

A tear attacked his green cheek as old memories came to him. He could have seen every image in his head but it rejected in the window. Mere flashbacks caused him to cry harder.

_Flashbacks:_

"_Two words, breath mints"_

"_You think your alone Raven, but your not"_

"_How about just some herbal tea"_

"_Having the thing inside does not make you an animal, knowing when to let it out is what makes you a man"_

"_You're just jealous because I sound like a rock star"_

"_It did happen; we have to face the truth, no matter how much we dislike it" _

"_Maybe you should call me Beast Man from now on"_

_End Flashbacks:_

The face of Raven played in his mind. He couldn't forget about her, but he had to.

That moment there was a knock on the door of his room.

"Yes?"

"Mr. Logan we need to check your ticket" said the man from behind the door. Beast Boy took out the ticket from his pocket and approached the door. Opening it he handed the man his ticket and looked at the puzzled man.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Oh nothing. Just approving our passengers" replied the man and handed Beast Boy his ticket. "Here you go Mr. Logan. Have a nice trip"

"Thanks" replied Beast Boy and closed the door. He walked up to the window and looked at the sun set again. It was the most beautiful he has ever seen. The water of the city bay rejected the sun light and the wind played with the extraordinary feeling of light bliss. From such beauty a tear rolled down his cheek.

"Ill miss you Rae" he said to him self as the train started moving. With every passing second the train moved faster gaining speed. In a few moments the city was furthering in the horizon as the sun light illuminated the sky.

-

"ROBIN!" exclaimed Raven barging in to the room. Robin quickly jumped up and gained combat position.

"What?" he replied with a thin smile on his face. That moment Raven let out a big amount of energy and the room became black.

"WHY DID YOU FORCE BEAST BOY OF THE TEAM?" she yelled as her eyes got red and the cloak turned completely 'black'. Starfire faced Robin with disgust.

"Robin what is Raven talking about?" she asked. Robin gulped hard and looked at her.

"Star Be-"he was cut of. There for Raven used her powers and launched a kitchen chair at him. Robin hit the wall hard and barely rose to his knees.

"Rave stop!" Starfire exclaimed. But Raven didn't stop. She picked up Robin with her powers and dragged him up the wall. The black aura started chocking him and he begun struggling for air.

"Raven STOP!" Starfire exclaimed again. Suddenly the whole room became normal and Robin dropped to the floor out cold. Starfire looked confused.

"Raven what has happened?" she asked. Raven buried her head in the hood of her white cloak and walked out.

"Ask boy blunder over there" she replied before the doors closed behind her.

-

Raven was standing on the roof top looking at the last bits of the sun set. She never did tell it to any body but she loved the sun set as much as Beast Boy did. A small tear ran down her pale cheek from the memories of her true love. She never got around to telling him and now it was too late. He was gone from her.

"I must find him" she said to her self and took of flying towards the city.

**A/N: Ok readers sorry if this chapter is too small. I am ashamed of my self: there for this is the SHORTEST CHAPTER IVE EVER WRITTEN! Well what can I say; it's really fun here in Japan. HAHAHAHA. Thanks again to all those who reviewed. **

**Well you know the drill.**

**Review! Review! Review!**

**Anton**


	3. An Old Scent

**Replies to Reviews for Chapter 2.**

**Pleez be tom delonge- **I am not quiet curtain about Robin but, he will get his butt kicked by BB not Rae…I say again BB, not Rae. Well so far I believe you are enjoying the story. Thanks for reviewing, please continue to review.

**Dust-in- **Thanks for your advise. I am still determined to know, why didn't you review the other story I wrote? Well anyway I believe you are right about BB and Rae pairings. I hate Rob/Rae fics and pairings, please understand. Thanks for reviewing please continue to review.

**Canistay- **Hey you know what, when I read something romantic about my favorite characters I find it funny too. But sometimes I'm so in to it I blush from the embarrassment in the story. Weird huh? Well thanks for reviewing, please continue to review.

**The kool guy- **Thanks for the complement. Please continue to review.

**Gray Rain- **Thanks for the complement. I'm glad you liked it. Finally some one admits it. Well thanks for reviewing please continue to review.

**Wildfire Wolf- **I do to like Robin but not so much. Just 11 so to say exact. Im glad you liked my story. Please continue to review.

**BB-Luffer- **The scene of Raven chocking Robin was just the beginning. Just wait and see what BB will do to him farther down the story. Thanks for reviewing please continue to review.

**Dragoon-bane- **Your calculations are correct. But I wont have any body kill Robin in this one. Too much grief for the fans of boy blunder. LOL. But for your convenience if you want, I can and will make a special BB, Rob, and Cy fight scene. I hope I wont get any flames for that. Well thanks for reviewing please continue to review.

**Eva- **Thanks for licking it, thus far I don't support that fully. Well thanks for reviewing please continue to review.

**TO THOSE WHO READ BUT DIDN'T REVIEW**

Well I hope you like the story.  Even though you don't review I still trust that you like it. Next time if it wont be too much trouble then press the "Go" link and do the right thing.

**A/N: Ok this is the beginning of all the web that begun. This chapter is probably the last chapter that will include the Titans for the next few chapters. The next few chapters will be about BB and his new life. No flames. Just warning you. **

**Disclaimer: _This fan fiction is the official writing and property of Digital-DNA(me) and all the other fan fiction stories written by Digital-DNA. This story does not suit readers under the age of 13. Do to violence, some nudity, and brief foreign language in the story. If you are under 13, please turn this screen of and read something else. _**

**Chapter 3. An old Scent**

"Damn! How could I have been so stupid! He did save her life and that's all that mattered. Oh nice going Cy just perfect! Now you lost your best friend you dumb fuck!" cried Cyborg out loud in his room. He finally came to sense that he helped Robin kick Beast Boy of the team for nothing.

That moment he realized something. He had to apologize and find Beast Boy.

'_Hmm..Star won't help, Robin won't definitely…how about Rae?' _he thought to him self and stormed out of his room. He quickly ran to roof access and reached the roof in time.

It was a little dark so he could barely make out the flying figure in the shadow of the night.

"RAVEN!" he yelled to get her attention. Suddenly the figure stopped moving and approached the roof in mid air. Cyborg ran up to Raven and found that she was weeping softly.

"What do you want?" she demanded in a cold raging voice. Cyborg swallowed hard and looked up.

"I'm going to find B, can you help me?" he replied pleadingly. Raven wasn't going to be pitied. That moment a black aura covered Cyborgs body and he was lifted in to the air.

"Why did you do it?" asked Raven harshly. Cyborg looked puzzled and hurt at the same time.

"Do what?" he retorted. That moment the darkness around his body begun to expand and pull his body apart slowly.

"Don't play with me, you know exactly what im talking about!" she replied as her eyes got white. Cyborg realized what she was talking about and cried out from pain.

"Im sorry!" he exclaimed.

"You know sorry can't save your life" replied Raven increasing the pressure of her powers.

"Im really sorry Rae! I never thought it would lead to this!" he retorted with pain. That moment Raven picked him up higher and slammed him against the roof. Cyborgs body went through the cold concrete and he landed in his room hard. The dust and other debris covered her view of him and she smirked with joy of revenge.

"I forgive you" she said and begun flying towards the city.

- 6 hours later -

Raven searched high and low for Beast Boy, but it was to no avail. He's presence wasn't in the city. There was absolutely no sign of him anywhere. After confirming that she didn't find anything she flew up high in to the sky and tried to sense for emotional contact. There was no sign of Beast Boy. She sighed heavily and her tears broke loose.

"Beast Boy come back soon" she said to her self and headed for Titans Tower.

When she approached the tower she looked at the roof. It still had a big hole in it but something looked like some one was there. She flew down a little closer to find out who it was. After a moment she realized that it was Cyborg.

Cyborg was for six hours repairing and fixing the whole in the roof. She landed softly on the ground and headed toward the roof door.

"Have you found him?" came Cyborgs voice from behind her back stopping her in her tracks. She turned and looked at him. She found his face with a look of concern on it.

"No" she replied coldly and went inside. Cyborg tilt his head back and struck his teeth from anger.

"Damn it where could he be!" he exclaimed connecting the wires that were torn from an earlier action that occurred in that place.

-

Raven levitated through the halls and in to her room. After she entered she locked it and approached her bed. She felt sorrow and worry in her heart. She never wanted for this to happen but it did. She looked out the window of her room at the big city. The lights were bright and lit the darkness of the night.

If he wouldn't leave, they would probably be out somewhere in the city on a date. Or doing something else, but they would be together. She sighed heavily and walked out of her room.

She walked slowly in the hall to Beast Boys room. Old memories and feelings came to her as she remembered everything that happened in the same place she was walking.

_Flashbacks: _

"_Is this the part when im supposed to be intimidated?"_

"_You are a genius"_

"_What did I tell you, funny guy goes first!"_

_End Flashbacks:_

The last flash back gave her the creeps even thought she was the creepy one. Raven arrived at Beast Boys old room. She looked at the name tag but there was none. She would love to read or hear the name Beast boy again. Something unusual came over her and she approached the door closer.

She knocked softly. '_I want to talk' _she thought to her self as she pulled her hand away from the door after knocking softly twice. To her suspense there was no answer. Darkness and dead quiet surrounded her. That moment she opened the door and smelled the air that hit the hall from Beast Boys room. It smelled sweet, like roses. Unfortunately Beast Boy managed to spray his room with air freshener after he left and that was the cause of the sweet and sensitive smell.

She took a step inside and looked around the finally clean room. She inhaled the scent of it more with every step. She looked at the dresser and it still had all the pictures he used to keep. She swallowed hard and approached the dresser slowly. It was hard to see so she turned on the lights with her powers and looked at the pictures.

The picture of the team was in the middle surrounded by many other pictures. She looked closely at the team picture and her heart begun to swell. She looked at it and found that Beast Boy was colored in black. There was no sign of him except the black figure. That moment she focused to the other pictures. The very last one on the dresser had him and her in it together. She snatched it of the dresser and brought it to her heart.

She looked at him in the picture and giggled softly. In the picture Beast Boy was handing Raven a pouch of cotton candy while bowing like a gentle man. Raven didn't seem to be pleased so she just turned away with an angry look on her face. The picture was taken at a fair not too long ago.

"How could I have bin so stupid!" she exclaimed. Suddenly something caught her eye. She looked at the picture and found something sticking out from the corner of the frame. She turned it over and removed the top part of the frame. There laid a green envelope with 'Raven' written in black. She quickly tore it open and read it.

'_Raven'_

_Huh. You know, I love your name; I always did and always will. Every time I say it, it brings me hope and courage. Sweet Raven im sure you are reading this so please pay close attention. In a few years I will see you. When Cyborg makes a request just agree to go._

'_Your Beast Boy for ever'_

'_What could he be talking about? _She asked her self. That moment she realized something and chuckled.

She nodded in reply of her reading and brought the letter to her chest.

"You will see me as you promised, with out a doubt" she said to her self and put on a thin smile. "We will meet again"

She folded the envelope and picked up the picture of her and Beast Boy. She carefully placed the frame together to its normal form and looked at the picture with a thin smile. Once again she looked around the room and focused her gaze on his bed. She sighed with relief and grinned. Slowly approaching his old bed she looked at the picture and sat down.

"I love you" she whispered and kissed the green figure in the picture. She suddenly blushed at her own actions and smiled wider. After a silent moment she lied down in a comforting position and embraced the picture.

"Good night" she whispered smiling at the image as she drifted of to sleep embracing the picture tighter to her chest.

-

The Titans had cameras all over the tower. Even in their rooms. Eventually when Beast Boy left the camera in his room wasn't shut of so it was in use. After a harsh even that took place in the living room, Robin was watching the cameras of the tower. That moment Cyborg rushed in to the room looking pale.

"Check this out man!" he exclaimed. That moment Cyborg typed in randomly and the image of Beast Boys old room came up. That moment Robin lost face color from what he saw. They saw Raven lye on Beast Boys bed. Then Robin realized something. He knew that he has done a wrong thing, not only he kicked out a team member but he also torn a heart apart.

"You are dead meat" said Cyborg sarcastically looking at the screen.

**A/N: Ok, I don't know what but some how I manage to write shorter chapters! GOD DAMN IT! I suck totally. This is unacceptable. Well I hope you liked this chapter. Oh and sorry if it's too short. I really apologize. Oh and if the ending of this chapter sucks…then tell me. **

**Now you all know the drill.**

**Review! Review! Review!**

**-Anton-**


	4. Two Years Later

_**Chapter Summary**_

**_In this chapter I explain BBs life after he left, and his new friend. In this chapter BB grows up and turns out to be a normal person. But the shape shifting is still present so is the green skin, don't forget. Also this is the beginning of all the chapters that will include major changes in the Titans after two years. Well now to the stor – OOOOOOO SUSHI!_**

**Replies to Review for Chapter 3.**

**Eva- **Yeah short chapters aren't so bad, but for me their embarrassment and big grief. Oh and as for Robin, he will realize what he did wrong the hard way, and I mean really, really the hard way. Anyway thanks for reviewing please continue.

**Mrs. Trunks' Mom- **As for this kind of story, I just like to write that kind of stuff. I want to try new things so that's why I thought of this one. Oh and as for Rave ooc, that's why it's called fan fiction. Every character is under my control. evil laugh Well for your convenience Robin will get a little of BB's medicine. Thanks for reviewing, please continue.

**xxCaSDeMoNxx****- **Please have patience. You will find out what happens next, I give you my word. It's just that I have a hard time writing this. Well thanks for reviewing and please continue.

**Greg- **I'm glad you liked it, thanks for reviewing please continue.

**raven-rocks-the-dark****- **Yes you can consider Robin dead. But he won't be. Allot to take for the fans you know? Well thanks for reviewing please continue.

**Jackdaw- **I'm glad you liked it. Please continue to review.

**DarkKnight92- **Well I believe your right, like I said before…its fan fiction. What can you say? And as for BBs vengeance, if you like action thrillers, your in luck. Thanks for reviewing, please continue.

**Valintine- **Thanks for approving my story and thanks for reviewing. I read some of yours and their quiet interesting. I picker up some ideas of what to write from them. Thanks again for reviewing please continue.

**ARC- **Thanks. I will continue if I get enough reviews for each chapter. So far the limit is 5 and im not thinking of raising it. Thanks for reviewing please continue.

**Jorrye714 you. I'm glad you liked it. And yes BB and Rae will see each other again, but as for the reunion it won't be so well the first time. BB and Rae will first fight for a purpose that is for you to find out, but afterwards they will be together. Thanks for reviewing please continue.**

**Canistay- **It's okay. I kind of had to finish of the tragic moment some how. And so it came out that way, boring and not interesting. But for the next chapters please try and approve. Thanks for reviewing please continue.

**REPLIES TO THOS WHO READ BUT DIDN'T REVIEW.**

I'm glad you are at least reading the story. I trust you find it amusing or…on the other thought you probably hate it. Well please continue reading and next time review and ask questions if you have any. I will be happy to answer.

**Chapter 4. Two Years Later**

"Hey Gar you leaving?" asked the man from behind a little window.

"Yeah, my shift is up so I'm out" replied Gar.

"Alright see you tomorrow bro" said the man in a sarcastic friendly voice. That moment Gar took his black back pack, his riders' coat, a black helmet and walked out of the theatre.

It has been two full years since he left Jump City and the Titans. He settled in Neon City after the incident. When he moved to Neon City, he tried and did forget his past life. It was hard but he began a new one. But that thought of her was still in his mind, and he never let it go.

When he arrived at Neon City he met an old friend he used to talk to online. His friend let him stay at his house till he finds a job or some kind of work to support him self. He found a job at a theatre as a ticket sales man. The job was perfect. It was nice, quiet and the pay was good too. After a month of hard work he rented an apartment and started his life as a normal 17 year old civilian.

After some time he succeeded in buying him self a moped, but it wasn't enough for the young adult. After reconsidering he bought a tricked out motorcycle. As a team member he was jealous of Robin because he had a motorcycle. But after a long time in which he had his own, that jealousy was useless.

He quickly put on his back pack, helmet and walked over to his motorcycle. He looked at his watch and gasped.

"Oh shit, I'm so going to be late!" he exclaimed and quickly jumped on the seat of the vehicle. After starting it he gave a few revs and darted home down the long street.

-

"I hope I'm not too late" he murmured as he opened the door to his apartment. He glanced and took a look around. He sighed heavily and put on a smile.

"I'm home!" he exclaimed happily. After a few moments a little girl about the age of 8 re materialized in front of him. He merely chuckled.

"You are late" said the girl grinning at Gar. He dropped to one of his knees and brought forth his back pack.

"I'm sorry I was late" he apologized while burying his hand in the back pack. The girl smiled at him and giggled.

"Here I got this for your birthday" said Gar pulling out a box decorated in red and silver. The girl gasped and smiled wider.

"For m-me?" she asked. Gar nodded and stretched his hand giving her the gift. From sudden bursting excitement the girl ran up to him and hugged him tight.

"Happy birthday" he whispered to her ear gently. The girl pulled away and smiled.

"Thank you!" she exclaimed and took the gift from him.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" he asked chuckling at her astonished expression.

"How about, I open it after we eat" she replied giving him one more hug.

"Eat?" he asked. The girl nodded in reply. Gar lightened up and smiled wide.

"What are we having?" he asked. That moment the girl grabbed his hand and pulled him in to the kitchen. When they walked in, his mouth dropped.

"You did all this?" he asked puzzled observing the wonderful vegetarian foods on the table. The girl simply nodded. Gar looked at her puzzled.

"B-But I was supposed to cook today" said Gar in amazed voice.

"Well I knew you were going to be late big brother, so I thought I can make something" she replied giggling at Gars expression. Suddenly his stomach grumbled. The girl looked up at him and chuckled happily.

"Looks like your hungry big brother" she said starting to pull him to the table giggling. That moment Gar took her and set her down on the chair, once he did that he sat down him self on the opposite side of the table.

"Well, dig in" said the girl grinning at him. Gar looked confused and made an offer.

"Nope, its your birthday, you go first" he replied. The girls smile got wider as it played on her lips. She took the spoon that Gar was handing her and started on her tofu.

-One Hour Later-

After and hour of dining it was 7:00pm.

"So big brother, what are you planning to do tomorrow?" asked the little girl giggling. Gar sighed and stretched back on his chair. He looked at the girl and found her face in a serious state. He chuckled lightly.

"Well"

The girl looked at him puzzled and giggled.

"Well what?" she retorted grinning at him. Gar scratched the back of his neck and stood up of the chair.

"You want to go on a little trip?" he asked crossing his arms over his buff chest. The girl gasped in surprise and giggled covering her mouth with her hands.

"Id love to go on a trip with you big brother!" she cried out happily in reply. Gar eyed her and put on a serious face. The girl stopped giggling once she looked at him. He put on a serious face and then it hit her.

"Then what are you waiting for, get packing" he said after a long moment of silence and exchange-ment of serious glances.

The girl suddenly grinned and stormed out of the kitchen and in to her room. After a long moment she rushed in to the kitchen with her present. Gar looked at her and paled from his mistake.

"Oops, we agreed to open that didn't we?" he said puzzled. The girl grinned at him and set the gift on the table.

"We sure did" she replied smiling. That moment Gar picked her up and set her on his lap.

"Well here is your chance" he said grinning at her. His smiled made the girl happier with every second. The girl giggled and began to terrorize the beautiful wrapped box. When she tore of the paper she came across a white box. She looked at Gar almost as if she was going to blow up from excitement. She giggled as she slowly removed the lid of the white box before her.

She opened it and observed what was inside. Inside she found two silver wrist bands, black baggie pants just her size, a pair of stylish black boots just the right size, and a blue gean coat with dark red stylish glasses.

She looked up at Gar and her eyes sparkled from forming tears.

"Thank you!" she exclaimed giving him a tight hug. Gar hugged her back and faced her.

"It's your helpers outfit" he whispered. She looked at him puzzled but grinned after a short moment.

"Helpers outfit?" she asked smiling wide.

"Yeah, when we'll leave, ill need your help on the trip" he replied smiling.

"What kind of help?" she asked concerned. Gar gave her a jealous glance.

"Your powers, remember" he retorted smiling. The girl looked away depressed. Gar brought her face forth.

"Why the sad face?" he asked concerned. The girl looked at him.

"You know I have no full control over teleportation" she replied hugging him on his buff neck. Gar gave her a pad on the back and pulled her away gently.

"Just remember who your friends are and your destination and you'll be fine" he said giving her a small smile. The girl giggled and nodded in reply. Gar set her on the floor.

"Now get packing" he demanded happily pointing at the door way of the kitchen. She grinned wide and ran out of the kitchen with her new outfit.

-

"WHERE ARE WE GOING!" yelled the girl from her room. She was done packing and was set to go and so was Gar.

"Jump City!" yelled Gar out of his room. That moment the two walked out of their rooms and looked at each other. Gar looked at the outfit that the girl was wearing and smiled.

"Well how do you like it?" he asked concerned. The girl giggled and put on her back pack. Gar had a motorcycle now. So suit cases weren't necessary. They both were traveling with back packs. It was convenient and easy.

"I love it big brother!" the girl exclaimed and hugged his right leg.

"Well we got to go, or we'll be late" he said running of towards the door. He quickly locked it. The girl ran up to him and he picked her up in his arms.

"Well are you ready?" he asked concerned. The girl nodded smiling. That moment the lights shut of and in a mere second Gar and the girl disappeared in a small puff of smoke and were no where to be seen in the apartment.

After a few seconds they re appeared in front of Gars motorcycle.

"Nice job, you're getting the hang of it" he cheered for the girl as he carried her to the vehicle seat and set her down. That moment he handed her the helmet and she put it on in a hurry.

"I'm ready!" she exclaimed in excitement. Gar put on his helmet and the back pack. Suddenly something came over him. I feeling of worry. He looked around and listed everything they might be forgetting, there was nothing.

Then suddenly the thought '_Raven' _split through his mind and he remembered.

"Wait here, I'll be right back" he said grinning at the girl and ran of to the apartment.

He rushed in to the apartment and in to his room. Breathing heavily from the sudden out burst he looked around the room and scanned it. Then he ran up to the black wooden dresser and looked at all the photos. There were many varieties of pictures, but they didn't include any of the Titans. He quickly picked up a stack of pictures and cycled through them. Then he found it. The only photo he kept as his most priceless possession.

The photo of 'Raven'. He looked at the picture and gazed in to it. Raven stood by a beautiful fountain which Starfire made her stand by. He looked at her face in the picture and grinned. He ran his thumb gently across her face and suddenly her herd something puff behind him. He spun around only to find the little girl there.

"What is taking you so long big brother?" the girl asked pulling of her helmet. Gar put on a thin smile and approached her dropping to one knee. He gazed deeply in to the girls eyes and pulled out the picture out of his pocket.

"Her" he said happily holding the picture in front of her face. The girl looked at the picture and giggled.

"She is very pretty…who is she?" she asked concerned. Gar chuckled and placed the picture in his pocket.

"You can call her your big sister" he replied and stood to his feet. The girls eyes lit up happily and she giggled. After a short moment she put on her helmet in a rush and hugged him by the leg.

"Let 'er' rip" he said chuckling. That moment the two blasted in to a puff of smoke and disappeared.

"Are you ready?" he asked getting on the motorcycle. The girl nodded and wrapped her arms around his waist. Gar started the motorcycle and before she knew it they were of to Jump City.

**A/N: Ok im glad that's over with. Don't even bother asking for the name of the girl because I will represent it in the next chapter. Oh and BB is no BB for now, he's Gar. But he will be BB in the end of the story. Oh and for all of you out there, I am going to make a big fight scene between Rob Cy and BB like at least 1 or 2 chapters after this one.**

**Ok now y'all know the drill!**

**Review! Review! Review!**

**Anton**


	5. Road Trip

**Replies To Reviews for Chapter 4.**

**TtitansFan- **Personally im not a big fan of Rob/Star but I will manage to squeeze some Rob/Star moments in to this story. Oh and about the girls name, you will get it in this chapter. Why she's living with Gar, you will find that out in about 2 chapters after this one. Well thanks for reviewing please continue.

**cRiTiC123****- **Im glad you liked it. I will update but I got to get some reviews first. Thanks for reviewing please continue.

**Crystal Midasaki- **In the beginning as you see, Gar is not so evil. But he will be after this chapter, if that's what you want. Give me ideas of how evil you want him or how good, but him being a mad bad boy is what I had planned for this story. So making him good will spoil it. Thanks for reviewing please continue.

**Greg- **I did update and I wont stop till the story is finished. BB will meet Rae but as I said before, you will hate me for what he will do, or what I will make him do, but it will all turn out good. Thanks for reviewing please continue.

**BB Luffer- **As for you and all of the reviewers who are anxious to find out the girls name, well your in luck because its in this chapter. I admire your hospitality thanks you. Thanks for reviewing please continue.

**Eyee shadows- **Thanks for approving my story. At first when I got to Japan I thought of this whole story in the plane, and I thought it would suck! Well I guess I was wrong. Oh and yes there will be lots of Rae/BB fluff…I promise. I can't live with out writing fluff my self. Oh and about the little girl…that's actually not his sister, the story will tell you where she's from and who she is, all that stuff. Thanks for reviewing please continue.

**Dust-in- **I believe you are correct. I did manage to use some X-Men stuff in this story, but I made up tons of powers for the girl my self. In the story she will be like…invincible, understand? But I wont make her fight. Oh and I too have seen the episode "Birthmark" I got way too pissed so I know how you feel. As a little toke of my appreciation I would personally like to cheer you up with a whole lot of Robin ass whoop. Well I kind of started hating him after that episode so ill make BB kick his ass so hard he'll forget who Batman is. Well that's just a saying, but don't worry, you will feast upon what BB will do to him. Sorry if it's cruel y'all but it was planned. Thanks for reviewing please continue.

**Jackdaw- **BB and Rae will meet. I give you my word! Thanks for reviewing please continue.

**Eva- **Thank you for reviewing, even thought your reviews are short but that doesn't get to me, at least it's a damn review, right? Well thanks for reviewing please continue.

**THOSE WHO READ BUT DIDN'T REVIEW**

Anyway thanks for reading. I hoe you are liking the story…or vise versa. Shucks! Well if its no burden next time press the "Go" link and do the right thing.

**Chapter 5. Road Trip Home**

The trip didn't take more then two days. Gar was driving at an amazing rate so they were ahead of their planned schedule. On their way they pulled over to see beautiful sites and amazing wonders of the world. The more they stopped the more the thought of Raven was taking over him. He couldn't get her out of his head. He knew he was going to see her, but not at their first minutes in Jump City. He had to make Robin and Cyborg pay for ruining his normal life of which he abandoned.

"Wow big brother look at that!" the girl exclaimed pointing at the beautiful mountains from the mountain side. Gar took the two tofu dogs from the hot dog sales man and approached her.

"Wow! That is beautiful!" he exclaimed handing her one of the two tofu dogs he bought. She snatched the tofu dog out of his hand and took a big bite.

"That man was nice enough to make this" she said with a mouth full of food. Gar chuckled and looked at the beautiful mountains before them taking a bite of his tofu dog. As soon as she finished, she jumped of the motorcycle seat and approached him. The both looked at the beautiful mountains as the sun illuminated the bliss of heavenly beauty. The mountains pushed the thought of his loved on in his mind further beyond its limits.

'_Cant wait to see her! Wait! Stay calm, you got to kick some ass before you reveal your self. After all it has to be a surprise' _he thought to him self.

"Big brother?"

"Yea?"

"Where are going next?" she asked concerned. Gar looked at her and grinned.

"Well, first, Thunder Crash City is up ahead so were going to take a little stroll in a gigantic museum there" he replied. The girl smiled wider.

"And after that?" she demanded happily. Gar looked at her puzzled. '_Why is she so determined to know? Oh riiiiigggghhhttttt' _he thought to him self as it hit him why she was asking.

"You just can't wait to see her huh?" he asked chuckling at her astonished expression. The girl suddenly blushed and looked away.

"Yes" she replied giggling from embarrassment. Gar suddenly picked her up and set her on the motorcycle seat gently.

"You will see her, I promise" he said gently hugging her. The girl hugged him back and giggled. That moment she pulled away with a look of concern.

"But who is she?" she demanded with a gin across her lips. Gar sighed and chuckled.

"Her name is Raven" he suddenly stopped and blushed. The girl giggled as she saw the red color on his cheeks.

"And what?" she asked. Gar sighed heavily and rubbed his temples.

"C'mon big brother, I told you all of my secrets, tell me yours" she demanded happily. She was anxious to know. Gar put on a serious face and took the girl by her shoulders.

"You must tell this to no one" he said seriously looking at her. The grill grinned and nodded.

"Ok. This is the girl that I loved and still love. When I was part of the Titans I-" he was cut of by the girl expression on her face.

"You were with t-the Titans!" she cried out happily puzzled. Gar nodded in reply.

"Wow! Wow, I have a big brother who's a Titan!" she exclaimed hugging him from a sudden outburst of excitement.

"Wad" he corrected hugging her back. She pulled away with eyes light with happiness.

"I just can't wait to meet them, especially 'her'!" she exclaimed cheering. Suddenly the motorcycle wobbled from her reaction and she grabbed the seat with all her might, the motorcycle stopped wobbling.

"Yeah me too" he said an evil grin crawling over his lips. The girl stopped giggling at his expression and became pale.

"Big brother what's wrong?" she asked worried. Gar snapped out of it and smiled a real good smile.

"Nothing" he replied and handed her, her helmet. She put it on in a hurry and put on her back pack afterwards. Gar looked at her and grinned.

"Ok I'm going to ask you this" putting on his helmet momentarily. The girls helmet wobbled as a nod for agreement.

"Do you really want to go to the museum in the city up ahead or should we just ride from here to Jump City with out stops?" he asked with a little of worried concern slipping out of his mouth.

"Let's go to Jump City first big brother! On our way back we can visit the museum" she retorted happily. Gar grinned on the in side and jumped on to the motorcycle.

"Big brother" said the girl wrapping her hands around his waist.

"Yeah"

"Can you drive faster this time, because you drove as slow as a bus last time" she said mocking happily. Gar let go of the steering wheel.

"How fast do you want me to drive?" he asked taking a one last glance at the beautiful mountains. The girl giggled on the inside of the helmet which came out as a mechanical laugh. Gar shrugged for a creepy moment.

"Remember that one time you raced this meany at home?" she asked in a matter of fact voice. He nodded in reply.

"Ok then" he replied and started the vehicle.

"Alright!" she exclaimed and tightened her grip on his waist.

"Hang on tight!" he exclaimed and pulled back on the throttle. Suddenly the rear wheel of the motorcycle was consumed by white smoke and the motorcycle exploded from the spot with tremendous speed and still gaining.

-8 Hours of Driving Later-

It has been 8 hours of traveling, with out stopping. During the driving the girl fell asleep. Luckily for Gar he had a huge gas tank that made the motorcycle stand out. He put her on the gas tank in a conferrable position and she slept there. Each of his legs one each of her sides prevented her from falling at high speeds or sharp low turns.

Soon they were almost at the Jump City Bridge. The only way in to jump city. From excitement playing in his mind and intuition to see her again he pulled back on the throttle and the vehicle burst forward on to the big bridge.

"Hey wake up!" he shouted happily patting the girl on the back. The girl suddenly sat up and her helmet came in to impact with his, but she didn't mind.

"Were here!" he shouted excited. The girl gasped and smiled on the inside. They were finally in Jump City. The girls helmet wobbled around like a rudder. She was looking everywhere and scanning the city she never been in.

"Wow big brother, look at that!" she exclaimed with excitement pointing to the big 'T' shaped latter building. He looked at Titans Tower and his heart skipped a beat or two.

"Raven" he said to him self as old memories came back to him. He began feeling sorrow and worry. His body became numb at the site of Titans Tower. After two years it was hard to believe and remember that he was finally home, or the place he used to call home.

"Wow big brother, I can't believe you lived there!" she exclaimed happily looking at the city.

-

Soon they arrived. The girl was happy to death. She looked around at the tall buildings and got happier and more excited.

"What should we do first big brother?" she asked grinning wide on the inside of her helmet.

"First we should find a hotel" he retorted and started of as the green light came on. After a short moment they found a hotel. It was a good hotel and very pleasant.

"What is this place?" she asked getting of the motorcycle. Gar shrugged and grinned.

"Get your stuff were going in" he retorted as he took her and helmet. The girl quickly took the two back packs and followed Gar in to the building.

-

"Good day sir" said the man behind the counter in a high pitched British accent. Gar approached the man and took out his wallet.

"Yes id like to rent a room please" he said getting out a credit card and sliding it to the man. The man took it and began typing randomly on the computer.

"What kind of room would you like, and for how many individuals?" asked the man focusing his gaze on the green young adult before him. The girl tugged on Gars pants and he knelt it to meet her gaze.

"Can you rent a good room?" she asked worriedly. Gar grinned and stood straight as he turned to the man.

"We'll have one of your finest sweets" he said happily looking at the girl.

"Thanks you big brother" she said softly as she hugged his huge fit leg.

"Here you go sir" said the man handing Gar his credit card and a key with it.

"Thanks you" retorted Gar and took the two.

"Anything else I can help you with sir?" asked the man politely. Gar thought for a second and looked under his arms. He was holding two black helmets.

"Oh yes. Uhh… you wouldn't have to have a storage place like a locker around here would you?" he asked. The man smiled and pointed at the far door.

"In there is the storage room. If you leave something there you have all the right to take it and place it back any time you wish" retorted the man. Gar smiled and gave the man his credit card.

"Good, ill also rent a locker" he said grinning. The man looked puzzled and slid the credit card back.

"Our visitors and guests use lockers free." Said the man. "The key from your room will open the locker under the number it's subscribed" added the man.

"Uhh…Thanks" said Gar and headed for the room. They walked in and found a lot of lockers.

"Look for the number 302" he said to the girl.

"That will be easy" she retorted. Gar looked at her puzzled.

"What do you mean easy?" he asked. The girl snatched looked at him and pointed to her noggin.

"Remember, I'm psychic too" she grinned happily. Gar became speechless and smiled.

"Well do it then, we don't want to waist much time here" he said impatiently. The girl quickly closed her eyes. Invisible energy started flowing around the room. Suddenly the girls eyes shot opened and she smiled.

"Its right here!" she exclaimed and ran behind an isle of lockers. Gar quickly chased after her and opened the locker. After putting in the helmets he closed it and they ran out of the room and headed for the elevator.

"So what are we going to do next?" she asked walking in to the elevator. Gar pushed the button and the elevator doors closed.

"Well were going to go check our room and then go out on our little mission" he retorted with evil pride.

"What kind of mission?" she asked confused. Gar took his back pack from her and put in over his shoulder.

"The fashion statement I got you for your birthday, it's for a special purpose" he said grinning.

"What kind of purpose" she asked.

"You are going to help me with something, but for now let's forget it" he replied.

"Yeah, lets"

That moment the elevator doors opened and they walked out.

"Here it is!" exclaimed Gar running up to a red door which read the number '302'. He quickly opened the door and the girl rushed inside.

"Welcome home" he said to him self as he walked in to the hotel room. The girl quickly took of running every where looking for a bed. Once she found it she jumped on it and buried her face in the soft silky pillows. She suddenly stood up and approached the big window tossing her back pack aside. That moment Gar walked in to the room and she spun around glaring at him happily.

"So what do you want to do?" she asked through soft happy exciting giggles. Gar smirked and thought for a second.

"Change in to the out fit I got you" he said and walked out of the room. The girl looked dumbfound and did as she was told.

She quickly opened her back pack and took out the cloths. She undressed fast. She quickly put on clean underpants and a bra. Afterwards she put on the out fit she was gifted with. She approached the big mirror in her room and looked at her self. She looked good and stylish. She quickly dove for her boots and put them on.

-Gars Room-

'_I can't let them know who I am first. I got to take revenge then show my self. I hope she will understand. I hope she will like me for how I am now. After all it's been two years since we seen each other' _he thought to him self. Gar was in his room also changing his outfit.

He put on long black baggie pants. Followed by big black boots with silver tips on the edges. He put on a tight t-shirt that revealed his muscled and buff body. He decided he should do something about his skin if he didn't want any one to know. He put on allot of rocker paint on his arms and any part of the body that could be seen green. He also put on two silver wrist bands and did his hair so it would be standing in a spiky manner. He painted in half his face with the same paint. The border of the pain stopped below his green nose. He also put on a long scarf that covered half of his face and neck. (A/N: Like Rorek in Spellbound. He had this thingy covering half his face.) He took out glasses from his pocket and put them on. The glasses were dark black and it was impossible to see his eye color.

He scanned his appearance in the mirror in his room and gave thumbs up.

'_No way they can tell who I am' _he thought to him self. That moment the girl rushed in to his room.

"I'm ready!" she exclaimed happily. Suddenly she lost all state of expression as she looked at Gar. She was completely shocked.

"What did you do to your self big brother?" she asked pale. Gar simply chuckled and approached his back pack. He pulled out two silver metallic sticks and stretched them out, afterwards he connected them together in to a long bow-staff.

"You're forgetting your glasses" he said to the girl in a happy tone of voice. The girl snapped out of her trance and giggled scanning him once again.

"You look great big brother!" she exclaimed happily. Gar turned to her and pulled down the scarf that covered half his face only to reveal a smile. The girl grinned wider and ran out.

"So where are we going?" she asked walking in to his room once again. This time she was wearing her gifted glasses. Gar looked at her and pulled up the scarf to his face.

"Were going to my favorite café" he replied.

"But why are we dressed like this?" she asked him concerned. Gar approached her and knelt in.

"You will find out soon enough" he replied in a happy tone. The girl smiled and hugged him.

"But when are we going to meet the Titans?" she asked pulling away. Gar stood straight.

"Soon enough Karai…soon enough" he replied with evil grin crawling over his face under the scarf.

**A/N: Well here is the chapter in which in revealed the girls name so you readers wont get too confused. Well I hope you like this chapter because the next one is going to be much more interesting then this one. I promise you will like the next chapter. **

**Well you all know the drill!**

**Review! Review! Review!**

**Anton**


	6. Alone in The Dark

**Replies to Reviews for Chapter 5. **

**Dust-in- **You know what? I was truly disappointed when I seen "Birthmark". So I think ill make BB go a little easy on Cyborg, but as for Robin, well, let me just say that you will feast upon his punishment. Yep, you think im evil huh…well it's a good thing you don't know me personally, because you don't know how evil I am. laughs evilly Thanks for reviewing please continue.

**Mrs. Trunks' Mom- **Hey thanks for liking my story and adoring Karai. Oh and about my spelling…I am not an American writer so if ill be writing so to say the smart way, you will need to read my stories with a dictionary or something. LOL. Oh and of you wonder where im from…find the biggest country on earth, you will get it. Thanks for reviewing please continue.

**BB Luffer- **Well you will find out who Karai is in the chapter after next. So please don't hasitate and enjoy the story. Oh and are you saying the name right? Like you know…Karai…are you saying that correctly. Because of not here is the correct way. (Ka-ra-i. Say the "I" as the same way you say it when saying the alphabet and then you will get it right) Well thanks for reviewing please continue.

**Ttitans Fan- **Ok, you will find out why she lives with him and who she is and where she comes from and all that mumbo jumbo. So don't be hesitating to find out and enjoy the story. Thanks for reviewing please continue.

**Eyee- shadows- **Thanks for approving. You know making and awesome story is hard but its good. Oh and like I say for the fourth time, you will find out who she is, I give you my word. Well thanks for reviewing please continue.

**Raven-rocks-the-dark- **Yes BB will get revenge. And trust me when I say this, you will love it. Thanks for reviewing please continue.

**JakMakai1519- **Yes I believe I had to have a cliffhanger because I just love making them. LOL. Please don't hate me. Thanks for reviewing please continue.

**Jason Cristerna- **I say this like for the fifth time now. You will find out who she is, im sorry I cant tell you because I would like to see if the readers have enough intuition to stick around and read. And thanks for approving BBs image, it was very hard to think of something. Thanks for reviewing please continue.

**Greg- **Thanks for reading and reviewing, please continue.

**Wildfire Wolf- **You will know when he strikes, after you read this chapter. Well this chapter sure doesn't have enough detail about that but its filled with clues. Thanks for reviewing please continue.

**Princess-Raven-Dark- **Thanks for liking my story. Oh and what have you been wrong about, you mind telling me? Well, oh and please don't make the bees sting me because I have allot of bug spray and I wouldn't want death for these small yellow dangerous creatures. LOL. Well thanks for reviewing please continue.

**Brian Darksoul- **I don't know how enthusiastic you are about BB/Rae together but I think im probably the biggest fan in the world. Oh and Robin will get his ass kicked with more then just a kendo stick. Think of all martial arts weapons out there…getting to it…dig what im saying? Good. Thanks for reviewing please continue.

**Canistay- **Yes some eight year olds do wear bras but I don't feel like explaining the whole female anatomy right now so ill just say, Thanks for reviewing please continue.

**Dragoon-bane- **Wow no computer? Are you kidding me? I can't survive with out one for at least 12 hours. LOL. Well you will find out what the note meant in this chapter but unfortunately Raven will make a foolish choice here that is why Gar will go to the tower. Well thanks for reviewing please continue when you get the chance.

**Eva- **Even thought you didn't say much, it still gets my hopes up to write something more interesting. Oh and with all do respect, when some other writer writes a story and you read it, please review even if they don't ask for review, just do the right thing. Well sorry if that hurt you some how but…ah I think I said enough. Thanks for reviewing please continue.

**On-Eno- **I really don't know what you mean by "a very original story line". But I do know that im probably one in a million that wrote or writes something like this. So I would reconsider first. Thanks for reviewing please continue.

**Hihihihi- **Ok I really don't get your review, but what I think it means is you are making fun of me. If you want a war then you will get one. LOL. Thanks for reviewing.

**DarkKnight92- **Hey thanks for reviewing and approving. Well im glad you liked my story even though I did think it would suck and not attract that much readers, but…the hell with it. Thanks for reviewing please continue.

**TO THOSE WHO READ BUT DIDN'T RAVIEW**

Well thanks for reading my story. I hope you like it so far…or vise versa. But when you do read it please press the "Go" link and do the right thing. Remember it's not for me it's for all the fans out there too. So when your not reviewing, im not getting ideas, and allot of fans are disappointed. That means you're not breaking my heart but theirs.

**Disclaimer: **_This fan fiction story is written and belongs to Digital DNA(me) If you are under the age of 13 please read with caution or with an adult. Some violence scenes may acure during the story. If you are under the rated age please turn of this window and read something else. _

**Authors Note: **I think that this is a really boring chapter. Im not trying to spoil it, just warning you.

**Chapter 6. Alone in the Dark**

"Good morning friends!" exclaimed Starfire walking in to the room, finding the boys present.

"H-Hey Star" replied Robin in hesitation from fright. Two years ago after the current even that took place in the very tower, Starfire forbid to ever have anything with Robin: except when he needed major help in a rescue attempt. Raven has told Starfire of what Robin has done and she never spoke to him after the day he lied to her. It really broke the aliens heart knowing that the person she loved would do something like, get rid of her best friend. Even though she and Beast Boy had nothing in common but he was still her friend, and she hated loosing friends, especially of not her kind.

"Robin, don't speak to me anymore!" she said walking in to the kitchen. Robin faced Cyborg and flinched in sadness and distress.

"Yo just apologize damn it!" exclaimed Cyborg getting angry as he stood up of the sofa. Robin looked at him.

"But how? I mean I already tried, she wouldn't listen to me" he retorted. Cyborg lost expression of hope and shrugged.

"Well you better do something, before she cuts of my verse" he said heading for the living room door. Before he walked up to the door, the door slid opened to reveal Raven. Cyborg jumped away and looked upward puzzled.

"Uhh…Hey Raven" he said chuckling light. Raven used her powers and wrapped Cyborgs body in a black aura.

"Don't ever say my name until he returns!" she said angrily. Cyborg paled before the force of the black aura tossed him on the floor hard. Cyborg got on his fours and looked at her as she descended in to kitchen.

Cyborg sighed heavily and suddenly a light bulb light over his head, and he jumped to his feet.

"Hey guys I got an idea!" he exclaimed cheering at his words. The three looked at him puzzled.

"What is it?" asked Robin. Cyborg shrugged from the look on Ravens face and cleared his throat.

"How about we all go out for coffee. Then we can talk over some team issues" he said happily. The three looked at him puzzled. Robin sighed and looked at Starfire. He some what knew that she would want to look at him but she couldn't. She was mad at him. He would do anything, just to make her laugh or at least look in to his eyes and say something sweet. Robin stood up of the sofa and approached Cyborg.

"That's a good idea Cyborg" he said looking at Starfire. Starfire snuffed in anger and looked away from the two young adults.

"I'm not going" said Raven from the kitchen in regular monotone voice. Robin and Cyborg shrugged smiling.

"C'mon Rae it will be fun, maybe there is something you would like to talk about, like you know…him" replied Cyborg loosing all expression. Suddenly raven barged out of the kitchen and looked at him.

"I said I'm not going!" she exclaimed angrily and stormed out of the living room.

Cyborg looked at the clock on his hand and gasped.

"C'mon y'all we need to go, it will be getting dark soon" he said worriedly and ran out of the living room. Robin and Starfire exchanged glances and followed him.

-

"Uhh…Big brother?" asked Karai worriedly. Gar looked at her, and faced the city again.

"Yeah"

"I know this is a mission, but do we have TO BE ON THE ROOF TOP!" she exclaimed angrily. Gar chuckled and looked at the café shop on the ground.

"Well I did say we'll go to my favorite café" he said laughing evilly on the inside. Karai looked at him, she worried and terrified.

"I don't think this is a café big brother" she said. Gar approached her from the edge of the roof and picked her up in to his hands.

"You want to get some tea?" he asked in a nice tone. The girl nodded in reply. Gar suddenly started running to the edge of the roof. Karai looked in the direction of his destination and became more terrified. She quickly wrapped her arms around his neck tight and buried her face in to his chest.

"BIG BROTHER WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" she yelled out terrified. Gar chuckled and from the last step forwards he darted of the roof, flying down to the dirty alley. Karai lift her head and looked around. When she realized they were falling to the ground with amazing speed she gasped in horror. Suddenly before they landed Karai used her powers and they teleported to the roof once again. Gar looked around and found him self standing on the roof.

"What the!" he exclaimed puzzled. Suddenly it hit him.

"Karai what are you afraid of?" he asked concerned. Karai jumped of his hands and put on a cool look.

"Nothing big brother" she retorted embarrassed.

"Well don't do that again. I know what I'm doing so trust me" he said extending a hand to her. Karai smiled, and he picked her up in to his hands again. Suddenly he darted to the edge of the roof and jumped of.

They landed on the cold concrete with a loud thump. Karai was amazed to actually believe that they survived. She quickly jumped of him and took a few steps back. Gar raised his head and looked at her, pulling the scarf over his face.

"I told you we will make it," he said getting to his feet of his knees. Karai merely passed out when she looked beneath his feet. The cold concrete and cement shattered in to millions of pieces from their landing. Gar looked at her expression and looked at his feet, only finding big cracks in the ground and allot of concrete debris.

"Uhh…Sorry," he said rubbing the back of his head from a mere blush on his painted face. Lucky for him he had allot of paint on it. Karai giggled and took his hand.

"I would like some tea now" she said pulling on his hand desperately. Gar picked her up and headed for the café, from behind the building.

-

"What will you be having?" asked the waitress. Karai looked up at the waitress and smiled.

"We'll have one cup of the finest British tea you have, and a cup of French Roast coffee," said Gar in reply. The waitress wrote everything down smiling at the two.

"Is there anything else?" she asked scanning the figure of a hot young adult before her. To her own awareness, Gars appearance gave her goose bumps but his body style was irresistible. So she didn't say anything.

"No, that will be all," Karai spoke up for Gar. Gar looked at her and faced the menu in his hands. The menu consisted of many varieties of drinks, teas, and juices. (A/N: Its true here in Japan, in some kind of restaurants they have 2 menus. 1) The drink menu, 2) The food menu. And 3) You don't want to know. LOL.) That moment the waitress left to fetch the orders.

"Hey big brother, look!" exclaimed Karai pointing at a familiar looking car. Gar looked up and his face turned angry and cold hearted. Karai looked up at him and smiled. When she noticed his expression she paled in horror and gulped loud.

"Big brother, what is wrong?" she asked concerned. Gar looked at her and calmed his face, not to freak the girl beside him.

"That's the Titans," he muttered angrily. Karai suddenly jumped up in her seat and looked at the car with glittery eyes as it pulled over to the parking lot. Karai spun her head excited, looking at Gar and the Titans vehicle.

"Can we go meet them?" she asked almost pleadingly. Gar looked at her and she gazed in to his eyes. She found them cold and lifeless, filled with hate and angst.

"No" he said coldly.

The Titans got out of the car and went to clame a table. Unknown of their choices they picked the one next to Gar and Karai. Before they sat Gar quickly snatched a huge news paper and made an appearance as if he was reading it. The news paper was big and longs so it covered their bodies from being seen, except the hands, hair and feet.

The three Titans sat next to Gar and started talking. Gar was listening in on them closely. Every one of their words rang through his ears, only causing the fire of revenge to steep and grow brighter. He looked over the edge of his news paper and scanned the three figures.

'_She's not here. Damn it! Didn't she find the letter! Ok…Lets do this. Wait! Taking action now will give me away. As for now I can only enlighten my self by seeing her' _he thought to him self. That moment he faced Karai and she gulped puzzled and worried.

"Karai"

"Yes"

"I need you to wait for me here or back at the hotel" he said seriously. Karai herd his voice and realized he wasn't kidding around. She nodded in agreement.

"Ill stay here" she retorted.

"Ok then. Oh and try not to get in to any danger, if you do, yell my name" he whispered to her ear lightly. Karai nodded once again and took the news paper from him. Gar stood of the chair and focused his glance on the Titans.

Some how they didn't seem to notice the figure walking towards them. As Gar slowly approached them, his heart beat against his chest like a huge drum. His mind gave in to hesitation but it was strictly uncalled for. He made huge fists with his hands and gained speed in his walk. Soon, with every step, the Titans focused on the figure walking by them. They all looked at him puzzled and confused.

"Hello" said a cheering Starfire. Gar gave her a good look but it didn't work. His face was covered. He took a look at Cyborg and Robin. Old memories, pain and hunger for revenge cursed his body as his fists began shaking. After a moment he calmed and sighed. The Titans looked puzzled at the stranger before them, as he turned and started of.

"Who was that guy?" asked Cyborg laughing at the strangers appearance.

"I don't know" replied Robin and started arguing with Starfire again.

-

When the team headed out Raven locked her self in her room. She was weeping salty tears in to her pillow. The thought of Beast Boy wouldn't let her go. She loved him way too much to just drop on it. After all, Beast Boy was unique, one of a kind. If he were to parish, there wouldn't be another one like him.

'_Oh Beast Boy, where are you…I miss you so much. When will you come back?'" _she asked her self weeping cold tears in to a soft silky pillow. That moment she remembered the letter he wrote her. She gasped as she shot her head up and quickly stormed out of her room and down the hall.

'_That is what he meant! How could I have been so stupid!'" _she thought to her self cheerfully running down the hall, to Gars room. She quickly ran in from behind the corner and stopped in her tracks. She gasped in horror and wiped away the tears from her cheeks. Her body became numb and she couldn't say anything, even whispering was to no avail.

By Beast Boys room she found a dark figure sitting by the door with its knees bent to its chest line and hands leaning over the knees. Her heart suddenly started threatening to tear its way out of her chest from fright. That moment she snapped to reality.

"Who are you?" she demanded angrily. After a moment of silence the dark figure rose to its feet and took a step forward, enough for Raven to see the full size of the figure.

The figure looked to be about 6,7 feet tall. The body of the figure looked much buffed with muscles. The hands of the figure were ripped with muscle and it extended from the neck to the abs and lower. But the lower part was unseen because of the pants. The figures face was also unseen except the spiky hair and eye color of the darkest green ever to exist.

'_Beast Boy?...No! It cant be Beast Boy. Probably some kind of thief!" _she exclaimed in her mind.

She quickly charged black auras around her hands and demanded once again.

"Who are you?"

Gars heart was beating to its fullest. He was standing before the very woman he desired and desires to be with. But the situation they were both in was unbearable to reveal him self. He closely scanned Ravens hot and sexy body carefully. He noticed that her figure improved very much from the last time he seen her. It was hard to see her face, because it was hidden with in the hood of her white cloak.

"For the last time, who are you? If you won't answer ill take you down the hard way!" she yelled out angrily. She really was not in the mood to fight, but the fright of the hot figure before her was unbearable to resist combat.

'_Ok Gar talk to her…you ca, Look out!'_ he shouted to him self as he saw sharp black pins head for his body. He quickly pulled out the bow staff and used it to leap over the sharp black pins.

'_Damn what the hell is she doing? Wait…that's right you dumb ass, she has no idea who you are! But I can't reveal my self yet. Not now anyway-'his_ thoughts were cut of by the sudden out burst of her power. Raven launched more pins at the dark figure. To her amazement the figure dodged them like they were nothing.

'_I don't want to hurt her. But can I avoid hurting her? Wait! Ok Gar just keep playing along' _he said to him self as a bright idea came to his mind.

He was happy to see her again, but he didn't see her face. He knew that it matured greatly over two years and he would love to see it. But he couldn't. He thought of the situation as a game and so he joined.

"Give up!" yelled Raven tearing out a door from Starfires room and launching it at the figure. Gar once again dodged her attack and pulled out his bow staff. Raven looked at him frightened when he extended the metallic stick out of now where.

"You want to fight! Bring it on!" exclaimed the figure in cold deep hard voice as it leapt in to the air for a fearsome strike with its bow staff.

-

"Yo did you get a look at that guys face?" asked a confused Cyborg. They were still wondering who could of that have been.

"I believe I couldn't make out his face," chirped Starfire.

"Yeah but didn't he look weird?" asked Robin. That moment he looked to the edge of the round table and gasped.

"What is it?" asked a confused Cyborg.

"Look," said Robin pointing to the white envelope on the table. Starfire and Cyborg gasped. That moment Starfire picked it up and opened it.

"Well what does it say?" asked Robin. Starfire gave him a dirty look and handed him the letter.

"I can't read your language," she said rudely. Robin smirked and took the letter. Suddenly he paled as he read it. Cyborg and Starfire looked at him dumbfound.

"What does it say?" asked a confused Cyborg.

-

"Do you give up?" asked Raven harshly. After a long while of battle Gar did not reveal him self. He was even happier that his meeting with the girl of his dreams was a bit strange, but he didn't mind, as long as he seen her again and that was enough for him.

"No, im only warming up," replied the dark figure coldly and again extended the bow staff forward.

"Fine" said Raven and launched a big amount of black daggers at the figure. Gar quickly jumped away and landed behind Raven. The black daggers hit the far wall and exploded. The explosion illuminated Ravens vision and she didn't see the figure land behind her. Suddenly she felt a tight grip on one of her shoulders.

-

Robin gulped and read the letter.

"_It's pay back time"_

_Sign: Your worst nightmare. _

**A/N: Well im glad that's over with. As for the next chapter, BB will get his revenge, but I wont say whom he will hurt so badly. Ok? Oh and two last things, JAPAN ROCKS!**

**Oh I thought of this new idea for my other story. Even thought im working on like 25 right now, you can check them out in my profile. **

**Here is what the story is about.**

**Title: Hero Tots**

**Description: The Titans are no ordinary teenagers. Instead…their elementary kids not High School kids. A whole story about how the Titans go to school together as best friends in 4th grade. And when the four Titans are enjoying their lives another student arrives at their school and he is also a 4th grader. He has green skin, jade green eyes and is a shy funny kid. Will the four Titans take him in or will the green one dwell alone in the world?**

**Well there you have it!**

**Now you all know the drill.**

**Review! Review! Review!**

**Anton**


	7. Who Are You?

**Chapter 7. Who Are You?**

"Who the hell are you?" demanded an angry Raven.

"If I wanted you to know that, I would tell you already" replied the dark figure as it stormed down the hall to roof access.

"Oh no you don't!" yelled a furious Raven and melted away in to the ceiling.

The door slammed opened as Gar ran out on to the roof top. He quickly looked around and it was almost sun set.

'_Damn this is taking too long' _he thought to him self. Suddenly he herd some shivers behind him. He spun around only to see an angry Raven. She gasped in horror as she witnessed the very figure before her. The figures face was covered with a long black scarf. It had two silver wrist bands and big black boots.

"Who are you!" she snapped. The figure sat down to its courts and sighed looking at her. Before he knew it she charged black auras and launched black daggers at the figure. Gar quickly extended his bow staff and took a dive over the sharp pins landing behind Raven.

Before she knew it, she felt something grab her shoulders. She spun around fearsly and came face to face with the unknown person. Her heart beat against her chest so hard that the cloak shook from the within impact.

"Don't be afraid, ill come for you again" said the figure and jumped over Raven heading for the roof edge.

'_W-What the hell just happened? Why am I not dead yet?' _she asked her self as she watched the figure run and stop at the very edge. She looked at the mysterious person and demanded one last time.

"Who are you?"

The figure stood still looking at the petrified goth.

"You better call for back up, because some ones going to get hurt" said the mysterious person and took a tremendous dive of the edge of Titans Tower. Ravens adrenalin started pumping to its fullest and she quickly ran over to the edge. She gasped in fright as she scanned the sight. There was absolutely nothing or nobody there.

'_Call for back up? What could it mean? Wait…unless…Cyborg and Robin! Its going after Cyborg and Robin!' _she yelled in her mind and quickly took flight towards the city.

-

Karai was waiting for Gar at the café. She was feeling the urge to get an autograph but she couldn't. He 'Big Brother' told her not to get in trouble or even move a muscle. She sighed heavily and folded the newspaper. She quickly jumped of the seat and approached the stunned Titans.

"Excuse me, can I have your autograph?" she asked nicely handing Robin a pen. The stunned Robin snapped out of his shocked trance and looked at the little girl before him. Karai looked at the three Titans and smiled when she faced Starfire. Starfire grinned at her and chuckled.

"Hello" said Karai.

"Hello cute little girl, how are you?" asked Starfire nicely. Karai's eyes lit and she gave Starfire the pen.

"Can I have your autograph?" she asked happily hesitating. Starfire nodded and took the pen.

"Umm…Where is the paper?" she asked Karai. Karai dug through her pockets and found no paper. She quickly ran inside the café to get some paper.

"Weird kid" mentioned Cyborg.

"Yeah but we got better things to do, we need to find out who that stranger was" replied Robin holding up the letter. That moment Karai ran up with a piece of paper and handed it to Starfire. Starfire took the paper and started writing something on it. Karai was patient enough and so she waited. She looked at the two male Titans and grinned.

"Hello" said Cyborg in a sweet tone. Karai grinned wider.

"How are you?" she asked Cyborg.

"Oh were cool" replied Cyborg crossing his hands over his metallic chest. Karai giggled and looked at Robin. Robin smirked and took the same pose as Cyborg.

"What do you want kid?" asked Robin angrily scanning the girl before them. Karais smile faded and she put on an angry face. Cyborg looked at the little girl and saw forming tears in her eyes.

"Damn man look what you did?" said Cyborg annoyed. Robin looked at him and smirked.

"What did I do?" he asked puzzled. Cyborg pointed at the girl before them.

"That"

Robin looked at the girl and found her almost crying.

"So, who needs the twerp" he remarked angrily. Starfire gasped at Robin in shock.

"What did you just say?" asked Karai angrily. From Robins remark she got really pissed.

Robin looked at her and grinned evilly.

"Get lost, will ya!" he shouted in annoyance. Suddenly an earthquake shook the café.

"What the!" exclaimed Cyborg as the three Titans jumped of their seats ready for combat. Karai took a few steps back and grinned.

"Oh sorry, that was me!" she shouted angrily. The three looked at her puzzled and angry.

"Alright you freak! You are coming with us!" exclaimed Robin angrily again. He drew forth his bow staff. Cyborg and Starfire slowly backed away and watched.

"I am so going to tell my big brother on you!" she shouted in annoyance.

"Oh really, and who might that be?" asked Robin chuckling from high upright. Karai giggled and pointed to the dark figure behind the three. The three Titans caught her attention on something behind them. The quickly spun around only to find a dark figure with a bow staff extended standing behind them.

Robin suddenly paled as he looked at the figure.

"Him" said Karai cheerfully.

**A/N: Sorry if this chapter sucked! And I had to make a cliffie just to wrap it up. I have an important date to attend to so I kind of wrote this in a hurry. Sorry readers, I hope you like it. Oh and ill reply to reviews in the next chapter. Time is harsh on my neck so I got to go. **

**Anyway you all know the drill.**

**Review! Review! Review!**

**Anton**

**P.S. _The Beast Within, Spellbound, _and _Final Exam _get a two thumbs up from me!**


	8. Revealing Vengance

**Replies To Review for Chapter 7.**

**Rave Slave- **Sorry to disappoint you, but Karai wont be doing much butt kicking for some time. But I say this: she will be doing major ass kicking farther down the story. Thanks for reviewing please continue.

**Beast-boyluver- **I did update! Thanks for reviewing please continue.

**Wildfire Wolf- **Sorry but I like it when some characters are out of character. Its just the proof of my evil doing, or my evil being. But Robin will be a good boy in the end of this story. OOPS that just gave it away. Thanks for reviewing please continue.

**En-eno- **Thanks for approving my story. Oh and the fight between Robin and Beast Boy will be about 5000 words, so to say a hell a big ole chapter! Lol. But even in the animated series he's all high and mighty. That is why I hate his bird ass wanabe. Thanks for reviewing please continue.

**Valentine- **You will have your wish of Karai being evil and all, but! She will be on BB's side. Oh and your story is quiet interesting, I like it so far. Thanks for reviewing please continue.

**Greg- **There will be a big fight scene. If you use your imagination right, you will love it. Thanks for reviewing please continue.

**BB-Luffer- **I have no idea too, of how did 91 people review in one day. O.o Oh and why she didn't know it was BB, its because he painted his face black. Go back to the beginning and read chapter 3 or 4. You will understand. Thanks for reviewing please continue.

**Logan- **I know my word use and writing sucks. That's because im not American but I still try. And from the looks of it, if you don't like it, then ill push my self harder to do so. Thanks for reviewing please continue.

**Dust-in- **I love making leaders of super hero teams look like jerks. That's the way I am. And sorry but this story wont have any Red X/Star pairings. Sorry. But as a little token, I could write something about that couple, just for your enjoyment. BB and Raven TOGETHER FOR EVER! I agree! All Da Way! Sorry im just a big BB/Rae fan. Thanks for reviewing please continue.

**Lucky Charms- **I don't know what is wrong with you people, but im probably the only writer that had brains to make up a story about this. Its no original fan fic, it's a state of the art fan fic! Anyway thanks for reviewing please continue.

**LeoGirl45- **Ill continue if you continue to review. Thanks for reviewing please continue.

**Emi- **Thanks for approving, and thanks for reviewing, please continue.

**Kia the Blue Wolf Demoness- **Thanks! Thanks for reviewing please continue.

**Lord X- **Well…thanks for being impressed. LOL. But like I said again, im the only writer that made up a story like this. I have searched high and low and couldn't find any stories related to mind. I know ive only written three but still, there are no stories like mine, or at least related. Thanks for reviewing please continue.

**Canistay- **Thanks for reviewing please continue.

**TitansFan- **The fight is coming. You will see. Oh and about the episode "Spellbound" I kind of hated it and liked it too. Malchior was such a FAG! How could she not read his damn brain! Damn it! I hate the papered freak! All you Malchior/Raven shippers out there, bite my ass! Sorry dude. Ok back to topic. I hate "Terra" too, and you are right, she is skinny. I wonder how or what gives her strength? If to say the truth, I kind of liked it when she was with BB and all but when she betrayed them, I was like " WHAT THE FUUUUUDDDGGE!" Yeah that's what I yelled, the all mighty "F" word. And I got busted. Well thanks for reviewing please continue.

**Dragoon-bane- **Why Robin is acting like a jack ass? Ill tell ya, cuz I like it! And if you didn't like it then I would tell you to bite my ass or something. But you're a good person and I respect you, but that's the way my stories go. Some one has to be a jerk or a dumb ass. LOL. Sorry if I offended you, I apologize. Oh and you will get the big fight. Thanks for reviewing please continue.

**Eva- **It hurts me to know that people care for Robin. (evil laughter) But I really don't give a damn about him so I write where he always gets a beat down. And in this story his ego is going to be way out of its self. Thanks for reviewing please continue.

**Warprince2000- **Here is your chance to see what happens in this chapter that you demanded as "next" in your review. Thanks for reviewing please continue.

**THOSE WHO READ BUT DIDN'T REVIEW.**

Damn God speed that your not my brother or sister. Or you would of get a beat down! But do the right thing and click the "Go" link.

**Disclaimer: _This fan fiction story is the official property and work of Digital-DNA(me). Any readers, or writers, in attempt to copy this story will be prosecuted under my rights. This story is rated under PG-13. If you are under the rating given, please turn of the screen and read something else. Thank You._**

**Chapter 8. Revealing Vengeance**

The three Titans paled when they saw the figure/person Karai was pointing at. She quickly took of and ran to the dark figures side.

"Hello Titans" said Gar evilly. The three Titans gulped loud from fright until Starfire took a step forward.

"Hello friend!" she exclaimed trying to sound cheerful. Gar put away his bow staff and knelt in to Karai. She looked at him with a little fright playing in her eyes.

"What is it?" she asked concerned.

"When your big sister arrives, take her and go to the hotel, but keep her asleep" he whispered to her ear. Karai suddenly lost expression and smiled, knowing what Gar was talking about.

"Ok big brother!" she exclaimed cheerfully. She faced the frightened Titans. "But what are you going to do with them?" she asked concerned. Gar straightened as he stood and looked at the three super heroes. Not knowing of what to do next Karai took a few steps back and teleported out of sight. Gar sniffed the dark black smoke which was caused by Karais teleporting power, and slowly took out his bow staff.

"So, Titans…I see you all did pretty well over some time" said gar coldly. Suddenly it hit them. But not hard enough. They still had no idea of who the figure was. That moment Starfires fists started glowing light green and the three Titans took combat stance.

"Now that's better," said Gar chuckling evilly. That moment Starfire took flight and launched star bolts at Gar. Gar quickly dodged and leapt in to the air with his bow staff over his head.

"Starfire look out!" shouted Robin throwing a power disk at Gar. Starfire quickly spun around from Robins gaze and an image of a bone crushing attack filled her head. Gar struck her on the four head hard enough to get her in to an unconscious state. Starfire, out cold, plummeted towards the ground before colliding with the pavement.

Robin and Cyborg glared at the Tamaranian in worry. Robin quickly rushed to her side to see if she was alright, shortly Cyborg joined him.

"How's her pulse?" asked a worried Cyborg. Robin placed his thumb on her nerve gland on her throat and felt the pulse.

"She's alright" he replied calmly. That moment Cyborg rose to his feet and powered his sonic cannon.

"Robin, you get Star and get out of here!" exclaimed Cyborg with fear in his voice. Robin quickly picked up Starfire and darted for the tower down the street. Cyborg powered his sonic cannon once more and aimed at Gar.

"I don't know who you are, or where you came from, but I know how you're going down!" snapped Cyborg in anger. Gar smirked and whirled his bow staff in a few circles before jerking one end of the metallic stick under his right muscled armpit.

"You will pay for what you did" said Gar with rage fueling his voice. He waved his palm back and forth, and invitation for an attack.

Cyborg smirked and fired his sonic canon. Gar quickly pinned one end of his bow staff in the ground and hopped over the light blue stream of sound. Before Cyborg knew it, he was thrown back by a massive kick in his metal chest. From the sudden out burst impact Cyborg flew back about 500 ft and hit the ground hard.

Gaining consciousness he stumbled to his feet shaking and finally stood straight. His image was blurry from the previous impact so he couldn't see very well.

"Oh man," he groaned in agonizing pain. He rubbed his one human eye and it flickered open. Before he could realize it he saw a dark figure charging at him at inhuman speed. Shock attacked his body and he hesitated. Quickly charging his sonic cannon he shot at the figure again, but missed. Shocked from his failure he took a step back watching as the dark figure leapt in the air and kicked him with a fast twister kick. The sudden impact crushed his facial armor and his conscious state. Images of a massive boot coming closer filled his mind as he flew a few feat and fell to the ground, out cold.

Gar whirled the bow staff in his fingers again, before the metal stick shortened and he put it away. He rose to his feet from one knee and approached Cyborgs body. He looked at his old friend, worriedly but none caring. When Gar was kicked of the team, the only pain Cyborg caused him was calling him a name. The name was to regret, and regret did commence.

"Sorry ole pal, but you begged for it a few years ago," said Gar sarcastically. He bent in and placed his elbows on his knees sitting in a court position. He scanned Cyborgs body and pulled down the scarf of his face. A face was revealed, half painted to the upper lip, and the rest dark green. He looked at Cyborgs screen on his arm and saw his own reflection as if looking in the mystic mirror. An unknown person of his own self was a shocking image.

He continued gazing at the little screen until his senses kicked in and he felt an atmospheric change. It was a feeling of levitation through the air. He quickly stood up and pulled on his black scarf, covering half of his face again. He smiled to him self as he stood over Cyborgs body, sensing the person not too far behind him.

"Hello, Raven," he said in a deep sweet, though aggressive voice.

"What the hell did you do to him?" she demanded as her feet touched the ground, and she landed gracefully. Gar quickly turned to gaze upon her. Raven flinched a little when she saw his face. Of all it looked awfully familiar, but she suppressed the old memories of the wizard in her mind.

"I did nothing to him, that wasn't brought upon him self," replied Gar coolly, but in a harsh tone.

"What do you mean?" asked Raven angry and confused. Gar chuckled evilly under his scarf and took one step forward.

"Don't come any fucking closer, or ill blow your ass to bits!" exclaimed Raven angrily. Gar chuckled again.

"Really? Why didn't you do that at Titans Tower?" he asked playfully in an evil sarcastic tone. Ravens eye brows narrowed from sudden shock.

"You were lo-"she was cut of by a strange hugging feeling around her waist. Shock and anger started flowing through her body back and forth. She looked down to her waist and saw two small arms wrapped around her.

She gasped from fright, and before she could say anything, she and the little girl hugging her teleported out of sight, with black magic smoke filling the air. Gar smiled happily in his succession.

"Everything going according to plan," he muttered to him self walking over to Cyborgs body. He scanned his old friends' metallic armor and grinned evilly.

"Sorry ole buddy ole pal," he said laughing lightly in an evil, petrifying voice. That moment he drew he foot aback and planted his boot in Cyborgs shoulder. From the impact, Cyborgs body flew fast, cracking and breaking the window it flew inside a building room. Loud crashing, tumbling, breaking sounds and noises filled the street as Cyborgs body tumbled in one of the building rooms before coming to a halting all.

Gar chuckled and leapt in to the air, landing on the buildings room. He scanned the last bliss day remnants, and it was almost night. One of his favorite parts of the day was right before him. He stood on the building roof top, looking at the most beautiful thing he ever considered in nature. The "Sun Set". He pulled down his scarf and put his hands in his pockets.

Gazing at the sight before him, he actually felt happy and alive. A few good and pleasant memories crossed his mind as he gazed at the beautiful orange and all colors of the day. He closed his eyes and inhaled the smooth breeze air deeply. After a moment he exhaled slowly and grinned wide.

"And now, it's your turn Robin, but ill get you later," he muttered under his breath, gaining an evil look. He quickly jerked the scarf over his face. That moment he morphed in to a sparrow and headed for the hotel.

**A/N: Ok, I'm so sorry readers. I was kind of caught up in this whole, world…traveling thing! I forgot to post. Please forgive me reviewers. I promise ill have the next chapter up soon. Well now that, that's taken care of, I can focus on my goals again. Oh and I'm in Paris right now. This place ROCKS! GO FRANCE! **

**One last thing, for Valentines Day I wanted to do a romantic one shot. But I didn't have enough time to post it, so ill do it next week when ill be going to South Africa. I hope ill have enough time. **

**Now! You all know the drill!**

**Review! Review! Review!**

**Anton**


	9. Big Sister

**Chapter 9. Big Sister**

"Ngghh… Where am I?" asked Raven as her eyes flickered opened. She gazed at the ceiling and found it a slight different color then the one in her room. She slowly sat up and grabbed her stomach with her hand. It hurt allot! The reasons were unknown to her. She quickly dropped dead on her back once feeling too much pain.

"_Ok Raven, you can do this!" _she yelled in her mind. That moment she tried to levitate her way up but it was to no avail. Her powers, didn't show a sign of existence.

"Oh great, now what's wrong? I didn't watch ANY FUCKING HORROR MOVIES!" she yelled at the empty air in the room. She closed her eyes once again and sighed. The strange sound of a poof filled her ears and she opened her eyes again to find the source.

She scanned the bright red room and found a little girl about 3 feet standing in the middle, with a big grin on her face. Raven ignored the pain and tried to speak.

"Who are you?" she tried to ask nicely, but squweented in a painful tone. Karai giggled and ran up to the bed like a bullet.

"My name is Karai!" she exclaimed in an excited and cheerful voice. "And you are my big sister now!"

Raven looked at the little girl strangely and puzzled. The fact of being in an unknown place and how you got there was strange, but being a sister to a person you never met is constantly weird.

"Big sister?" asked Raven confused. Karai nodded and teleported on the bed. Sitting on her knees by Raven, Karai scanned the empathy carefully.

"Wait a second, you're the one who brought me here!" exclaimed Raven. Karai suddenly jumped away and smiled.

"Yes, I have big sister. Don't you like it here?" she replied. Raven scanned the hotel room and tried sitting up again. More pain blew through her body as she attempted to sit up, but she didn't give up. Karai looked at Ravens painful face and lost expression.

"Does it hurt?" asked Karai concerned. Raven finally sat up and nodded in reply. Karai slowly crawled over to Raven and looked at her pale face.

"You're beautiful," whispered Karai, loud enough for Raven to hear. Suddenly Raven shrugged and blushed from the comment.

"Thank" she replied softly. From the look on Ravens face Karai understood the pain she caused her earlier. She really didn't want to drain her of her powers, but she had to.

"You know I can fix your stomach big sister" said Karai giving Raven a warm smile. Raven looked completely blank.

"How?" she retorted asking. Karai moved closer and placed her hands over Ravens stomach.

"You know, you should really close your eyes to relax" muttered Karai. Raven didn't believe her but she complied any way. She gently laid back and closed her eyes. Breathing heavily she tried to relax.

Karai placed her hands over Ravens stomach and light white energy waves started to descend from Ravens stomach in to Karai's hands. The energy kept rising until one moment it stopped and vanished. Raven slowly opened her eyes in disbelief and smiled. She quickly sat up and looked at Karai.

"I-It does not hurt" she muttered weakly sitting up. Karai grinned wider and blushed.

"I told you" panted Karai happily. Raven gave her a warm smile. Karai's face turned redder by the second as Raven continued to look at her. That moment, the room door shot opened. Raven jerked her head to the source in the door way. Shock raced through her systems as she laid her eyes upon the figure she fought. She quickly raced to her feet and pushed Karai behind her for protection.

"Karai, stay behind me" she said gaining combat stance. Karai giggled and took of for Gar in the door way.

"Big brother you were right!" she exclaimed charging at him, after she ran up to him she stopped and gazed in to his eyes. After a moment she lost expression and stood straight as a soldier.

"Did you drain her?" asked Gar looking at the puzzled empath. Karai nodded and smiled.

"Good…now, I don't want to see you with her until things are resolved" he gave an order and stood up straight.

"Big brother, but why?" she asked confused. Gar gave her a death glare telling her to get out of the room. Karai looked at his face and quickly teleported out of the place. Gar looked at Raven and chuckled.

"Welcome" he muttered and closed the door behind him. Ravens eyes shot open and she quickly ran to the door, slamming her fist with full force she tried knocking it down, but it didn't work.

"Hey let me out of here!" she yelled furiously hitting the door with her wrist. "Hey, you hear me…let me go!" she yelled. After realizing and giving up, she sat down by the door and brought her knees to her chest. The position she was sitting in brought her memories from long ago. They were painful memories at state, but she couldn't push them back. Loosing Beast Boy was the hardest experience to ever be faced in her life. She sighed stressfully and buried her face in to her knees, with crystal tears slowly forming in her eyes. "Oh Beast Boy, I miss you so much" she said through small sobs. "I just wish you could come back to me"

Gar was sitting by the door and listening to what she was saying. Her words shocked him completely. He didn't know what to do. IT was all just too much to take in. He slowly changed his pose in which one Raven was sitting, and listened to her steady breathing through the door. "Raven, I will come back to you, and we'll be together for ever…I promise" he said gently tracing the warmth of Ravens body from the other side. That moment he quickly rose to his feet and descended in to the kitchen.

"Big brother, why are you acting so strangely?" asked Karai as she climbed a tall chair and sat down, looking at him. Gar sighed and grabbed a glass from the kitchen table.

"I don't know" he replied as he turned the fossit and pored some drinking water in to the crystal glass.

"_I think he's acting this way because of my big sister! Yes…that's why!" _exclaimed Karais mind. Karai suddenly giggled in delight and started kicking her feet again.

"Big brother…it's about big sister huh?" she asked with a grin. That moment the drinking glass in Gars hands shattered and fell on the floor. Gar gasped and quickly jumped away.

"Damn!" he exclaimed looking at his bloody hand. Karai quickly jumped of the chair and ran up to him.

"Big brother are you ok?" she asked with a horrified look on her face. Gar grinned and bent over to pick up the broken glass. Every shard he collected, reminded him of the emotions he collected for Raven in the past. Every shard meant something, a new emotion at state. It was painful, and it still was the way the edge of the glass cut.

"I'm alright…" he said sternly and dropped the broken shards in the garbage. Karai vigorously hugged him by the leg.

"Big brother…I'm afraid of your actions…" she said in to the fabric of his pants. Gar pulled her away and gave her puzzled look. Sight of fear dripped from his gaze at her, and he tried to make an okay expression, but failed to do so.

"What do you mean?" he asked her worriedly. Karai shrugged.

"Big brother…I think that your actions for revenge are just too much. So what if Robin kicked you of the team, there is no point in taking vengeance for that" she muttered softly. Gar took her in his hands and hugged her lovingly.

"Karai…what you say is true, but, when that happened, its like…well…when I leave to work how do you feel?" he asked her in a proving fact. Karai became puzzled.

"Sad, depressed and lonely…" she replied weakly. Gar chuckled.

"That's the way I feel, but for me it was worse," he said frankly. Karai grinned.

"Alright big brother, I understand…" she said and pulled away. Gar stood up and went in to his room, closing the door tight behind him. Karai followed him and stopped waiting for him to come out.

"Big brother…" she exclaimed to get his attention.

"Yah?" came Gars voice from behind the door. Karai gave her self thumbs up.

"Can I help you with your tasks?" she asked, hoping for him to agree.

"Maybe later Karai, Robin is no fool, he will call reinforcements when he is over powered, and when he does, that is when you'll be helping me!" he yelled from behind the door. That moment the door of the room opened, and Gar stepped out, in previous uniform. Karai giggled and stormed of in to the kitchen.

"Big brother, you think your girl friend is hungry!" she asked from the kitchen. Gar tightened his belt, blushing like crazy.

"Uhh…I think she is," he muttered under his breath and walked in to the kitchen. "Make her something to eat…I'm going on a hunt," he added and pulled the scarf over his face. Karai took out some pots and dishes, grinning at him she winked and continued doing her started tasks. Gar descended in to the living room that time; afterwards he picked up the bow staff of the sofa and placed it in his belt.

"_Karai…you might be right, but I still got to do this…for me…for Raven…for the both of us…" _he thought and leapt out of an opened window. That moment the darkness of the night consumed his image and he was gone.

15 Minutes Later

"Big sister… are you awake?" asked Karai as she gently knocked on the door of Ravens hotel room. There was nothing but mere silence creeping all over. Karai gulped loudly and shook of the feeling of fear.

"Big sister I'm coming in…" she muttered and walked through the door, with a silver platter that had random cooked foods on it. Karai slowly and cautiously approached the bed, trying not to make any noise. As soon as she saw Ravens sleeping face, she approached the table and quietly placed the platter on the table. A moment passed and Karai crawled on to Ravens bed, looking at the empath with awe.

"Big brother was right…you are beautiful…" she whispered lightly and scoot up a bit closer. That moment Ravens one eye opened and she looked at Karai, not moving a muscle. With Ravens face half buried in to the pillow, it was hard for Karai to notice. Karai gently lied down by Raven and placed Ravens arm over her self, for more of family comfort. Raven noticed such action and embraced Karai closer to her self, feeling the girls warmth. Karai just gave in, not wanting to know anything else except that her little family pact of Gar and her has just received a new member. Raven smiled lightly looking at Karai, and feeling the girls presence was the best moment she ever experienced after Gars departure.

"Beast Boy, you are closer then I realize…" she whispered and closed her eyes, falling in to deep slumber, with another being in her hands.

**A/N: Alright! I'm so so so so so so so so so so so sorry I haven't posted anything like in a month! Forgive me please! Italy is just so exciting and I completely forgot about writing! Well…please, I ask for your apologies readers. Review with your answer. Ok…here is another chapter, which brings Karai closer to Raven, and maybe BB's realization or Robins. Well, this chapter also leads to Karais past and how her and BB ended up living together. Don't worry, this is not Karai/BB fan fic, its BB/Rae. And if you thought differently then you thought wrong!**

**Alright…now…I have a little thing in mind, or so called a little prize game. I will give out two "Avatars" and a "Wallpaper" at the end of this story, to the reviewer who reviewed every chapter of this story. If there are many reviewers like that then all of them will get that prize. Interested to know more, ask in your reviews. **

**And now **

**Review! Review! Review!**

**Anton**


	10. Stressfull Care for Romance!

**REPLIES TO REVIEWS FOR CHAPTER . 9. **

**Mrs. Trunks' Mom- **Don't worry if you didn't reply. I should be apologizing because I didn't update for a long time. I'm sorry. And I hope you feel better after your flue, because I hate that sickness. Runny nose, caughing none stop and stuff, just hate it. On and I'm still thinking about, what should I do with Karai and Raven, Im getting some good ideas but I wont tell anybody, because it's a little secret. Thanks for reviewing, please continue to review.

**Starandrobin4everfan- **No! BB is not going to rape Raven. Raven and BB are my most favorite characters, so I wouldn't even dare to write something like that. But I might write something much similar to that about Starfire and Robin. Hey! That's perfect! Thanks for reviewing, please continue to review.

**Chibi Scooby- **Thanks for liking it. I do plan on writing more so no worries. Thanks for reviewing, please continue to review.

**JapaneseAnime16- **Wow! Great user name! I like it. And you will have to wait a few chapter for BB and Robin to fight. That is going to be the ultimate fight. I think it will be atleast **two **or** three **chapter long. ITS GOING TO BE A SICK FIGHT, I GUARANTEE IT! Thanks for reviewing, please continue to review.

**Raven x BB- **I'm glad you approve my work that way, thanks. Thanks for reviewing, please continue to review.

**Warprince2000- **Here you go, now you'll see what happens in this chapter, bordom and squash! Thanks for reviewing, please continue to review.

**Mr. Rogers- ** Your review really hurt you know. When I was checking my mail I thought that something good was going to show up, but then the words drove a stake through my brain, leaving it fan fictionless. Thanks for reviewing, please continue.

**Evil Donut Man- **Avatars and/or Wallpaper, eh Anton?" That line really freaked me out. Thanks for being interested, and I am really serious about the prizes. Thanks for reviewing every chapter too, but I'm afraid I can only reply for chapter 9. Thanks for reviewing, please continue.

**Black Cat- **This story does kick ass? Whos ass did it kick? I wonder. Thanks for reviewing, please continue.

**Dragoo Bane- **So far, she does not know that its BB, but she will suspect that in the next chappie. To make it more tender, just keep on reading and you'll be surprised how they are going to meet. Thanks for reviewing, please continue.

**Calisto- **Thanks for reviewing, please continue.

**Shade Shine- ** Thanks for reviewing, please continue.

**TitansFan- **Yeah…I was having so much fun in Italy, I got carried away and forgot about writing. So thanks for your forgiveness, I appreciate it. Thanks for reviewing, please continue to review.

**Gray Rain- **Please don't beg or I'll start crying my self. And you will find out what happens, this just wont have a lot of what you want. Sorry. Thanks for reviewing please continue to review.

**Rave Slave- **Thanks for reviewing, please continue.

**Darkofthenight- **Thanks for reviewing, please continue.

**Jackdaw- **Thanks for reviewing, please continue.

**Jason Cristerna- **Thank you for being punctual and sarenitive. Updating was hard, since after I forced my way out of fun and in to deep slumber of long none rhyming poetry. LOL. Well, thanks for reviewing, please continue to review.

**XxJetterxX- **Thanks for reviewing, please continue.

**TO THOSE WHO READ BUT DIDN'T REVIEW!**

Its alright if you didn't review. Thus far I believe that you are enjoying the story, or so I think? Well, if its not too much trouble, press the 'Go' link and do the right thing by giving ideas of any sort. Anything small, but still helps.

**Disclaimer: _This story/fan fiction, is the official property of Digital-DNA(me). For the protection of the young ones please, readers younger then the rated rating for this story, please turn of the screen and read something else. Any attempts in copy/paste of this story; will be prosecuted under my horrifying rights. _**

**Chapter 10. Stressful Care for Romance!**

Suddenly there was loud knocking on the metal doors of Titans Tower. The loud noise stretched through the halls of the building and in to every room. Silent darkness was creeping through the tower. There was no sign of life at all, except the owned property of five teens living in there.

That moment, Robin felt a tug on his shoulder. His eyes unlocked from a deep sleep and he looked around, finding Starfire standing by him.

"Star!" he exclaimed and jumped to his feet. "Are you alright?" he asked her concerned. Starfire gave a small warm smile and nodded. Robin sighed in relief and sat back down on the living room sofa.

"Robin…what has happened today?" she asked worriedly. The actions done to her that day were locked away in her mind, there for Gars impact with the bow staff was too great of an impact for her memory.

"Star…I, don't know…" he muttered exhausted and lay back. Starfire moved a bit closer to him and looked in to his mask.

"Where is Cyborg?" she asked pleadingly. Robins eyes shot open and that moment, the loud knocking once again filled the tower. Starfire flinched in fright from the noise. After gaining courage she stood up and slowly headed for the elevator, followed by Robin.

"Who do you think could it be?" she asked, walking in front of him. Robin shrugged and gained pace, to walk at same step with her. Every foot step they took, they some how inched closer to each other, until their shoulders met. Starfire jerked her head looking at Robin, with a suspicious look on her face. Robin gulped loudly and grinned. After a moment of realization, Starfire smiled and took his hand. Robin was some what startled by her actions, but he didn't give in to hesitation.

After the elevator doors opened Robin and Starfire broke their friendly hold and entered the elevator. The doors shut closed and the metal cube started to descend to the first level of Titans Tower.

The elevator doors opened. Starfire and Robin quickly stormed of to the doors.

"Robin hurry." Panted Starfire with worry over flowing her. Robin quickly ran up to the computer pad in the wall and typed in the shut down code. The massive lock in the doors snapped and the doors slowly started to depart. Robin and Starfire waited impatiently to see who it was. That moment, the sight they witnessed before them cursed their systems with shock. Robin paled, the most pale color on earth. Starfire instead became as orange as an orange.

Behind the doors, lay Cyborg. Half of his armor was missing from the fight with Gar. The circuitry in his robotics was revealed to the outer side. Flowing liquids of energy could be seen through the clock work gadgets locked in his body. And half his face was covered with metallic particle debris, half of his metal face was missing.

"Cyborg!" shouted Robin and quickly ran up to him. Dropping by his friend's side he wasted no time in getting him to aid. "Star help me get him to the med lab!" he exclaimed an order. Starfire quickly ran up to help out.

With the Tamaranian super strength, she helped Robin carry Cyborg all the way to the med lab.

"Star, hurry…" panted Robin as he opened the door to the room. Starfire lifted Cyborg of the ground and gently placed his on the bed. Cyborg lay motionless.

"Robin…how do we reappear him?" asked Starfire. Robin grabbed his head, searching for any thoughts of ideas. Then, it hit him.

"Star, wait here…Ill be right back…" he muttered and stormed out of the room. Starfire looked blank for a moment, but regained in aiding Cyborg after a moment. Cyborg was a half machine half human. Starfire was an alien. There was no way she knew how to differ with advanced technology. After feeling helpless Starfire burst with tears. Feeling guilty that she couldn't help her friend right now.

After a long moment, Robin stormed inside the room, holding huge metallic particles, which looked like Cyborgs armor counter parts, and body supplies. Starfire quickly scanned through the cupboards to find any welders in service. There was none. She ran up to Robin, with painful worry on her face, and sighed crashing in a chair.

"No welder?" asked Robin blankly. Starfire gave a small nod and looked at the floor. Guilt struck her out of no where. The poison increasing like the bite of a snake. That moment Robin dropped the metal parts of Cyborgs body and ran out of the room. His actions startled Starfire and she jumped to her feet. Carefully examining the metal particles she approached them and looked at the metal pieces of the metal body. With every moment that flew by, she looked closely at the particles. Filling up with grief and sorrow, innocent tears broke loose down her cheeks.

"Cyborg…I-I'm sorry I cant help, my friend…" she whined in a childish voice. Then, the sliding doors opened, filling the room with an awkward sound. Robin rushed in, with a blow torch. Starfire jumped to her feet surprised. She dusted of her knees and looked at Robin. Robin, a fool, had no idea what went on with her face.

"Star…what happened?" he asked blankly. Starfire sniffled and smiled.

"Nothing…I'm just worried about our friend…" she said. Robin nodded in understanding, and picked up what looked like a shoulder pad of Cyborg. Carefully approaching the slumberess body of their friend, Robin placed the shoulder blade in place and turned on the blow torch. The fire dominated its path out of the canister and howled in its freedom, as Robin start in attempt to weld on the shoulder blade. For a moment, the fire was hot enough, and worked, only a little bit. Robin pulled away the torch and examined his work. It was no use. The torch was just too weak. Then, a bright idea startled Starfire and she ran up to Robin, almost pushing him to the ground with her happy clumsiness.

"Robin…I have an idea!" she exclaimed as she picked up another shoulder blade and placed it on Cyborgs other shoulder. Robin pulled away from the metal body and looked at her.

"Hit me…" he said happily. Starfire grinned and extended her index finger across his face. Robin looked at her finger and shrugged in miss understanding. Starfires finger suddenly started glowing a light green color, and she gently touched the shoulder pad at the edges. The metal instantly started to melt, combining its liquefied form with the other particle of metal, and cooling down to a hard peace of iron on Cyborgs body.

Robin stood amused by her actions. He chuckled in bewildered surprise and dropped the torch.

"Where the hell were your brains earlier you dumb alien bitch…" he said with a happy, excited, and anxious smile on his face. Starfire looked up at him from her work, and grinned. After a long time spent on earth, Starfire learned most of the bad language, in many different languages. And this time, she knew Robin called her that in a friendly peaceful way. He was just too stressed, that is why the foul word slept. Robin walked up to Starfire and looked as she welded in the other metal peaces of Cyborgs body. Robin was some what astonished of her gifts.

After a moment, Starfire finished welding in the metal particles of Cyborgs body, and she and Robin stepped away from their metal friend.

"You did a excellent job…" said Robin and inched his way closer to Starfire from behind. Starfire nodded at her success as she tried to focus on the big computer screen, indicating Cyborgs condition. Suddenly the blood red bars started to rise to a better sign of health, and the two beings sighed with relief.

"I'm glad he's alright…" said Starfire cheery, as she leapt in to air from joy. Robin chuckled and crossed his hands over his chest, with a look of painless relief on his face.

"You did good Star," he complimented. "And now…we have to search for Raven, ever since we got back, I haven't seen or herd her." He said with constant worry rising in his mind. Starfire approached stopped cheering and approached him.

"Robin…you are correct, we must find her…she might be in danger or even worse…" she stated a matter of fact. Robin nodded and gave her a sweet smile. Starfire grinned at him and slowly started to walk out of the room, passing him. Robin extended his hand out, stopping her in her tracks with his hand around her waist. Starfire blushed like crazy! And slowly turned her head, her eyes met his. She found Robin grinning with delight and happiness.

"Starfire…forgive me…" he said softly in a sweet tone. Before Starfire could squeak or squeal out a word, Robin vigorously pulled her in, packing his lips on to hers. Starfire was completely lost, out of this world. After realizing Robins attempt she obliged to his actions and kissed him back. (A/N: Dear God HELP ME! I'm only doing this for the fans….I hate writing this fluff!) With every tempting moment passing, Starfire shifted her lips for better pleasure, as she tasted Robins lips in her quarrel of love. Robin pulled her in closer, embracing her he deepened the kiss, tasting every millimeter of her lips as he kissed them.

After a magical moment of pleasure Robin pulled away, leaving Starfire in a heavenly trance for a moment. Her mind skidded through a flowerless plain valley as she closed her eyes, and thought over what just happened. Robin carefully, gently caressed her shoulders to get her attention. Starfires head picked up, looking at him she grinned with a smile stretching to her ears, with a blush of delight and happiness on her cheeks.

"Well…lets go search for Raven," said Robin and wrapped his hand around her shoulder.

"Oh yes…lets…" said Starfire softly and placed her head on his shoulder.

The doors to the med lab swooshed closed as the pair of love birds walked out. As they walked in the hall way, Starfire grabbed Robins as plainly and let go, showing her mature actions with a big smile on her face.

"You are a silky bitch…" said Robin happily as they walked in to the elevator, and the doors closed.

**A/N: Oh man! I had to over power my hands to write this chapter! All Rob/Star fluff, PLeh! Disgusting. I prefer BB and Raven best! Well…there you go, another boring chapter. Next chapter is going to be quiet interesting, I promise, I just need to clean up with all this BB kicking ass mess. So uhh…sorry if this chapter reeked of pure boredom. **

**And yeah…I am serious about giving away a prize at the end of this story. The prize is a wall paper and two avatars for forum use. Wallpaper, and the Avatars are custom made by me, so you wont find anything like it elsewhere. The winner is the person that reviewed every chapter of this story since it has begun. If there are many reviewers who succeeded in such task, then there will be many prize winners. **

**All I will need is your Name…Age… and Email so I can some how send you the prizes. But fill that info out at the pre last chapter of this story. Alright? Good. Until the next chapter y'all!**

**Anton**


	11. Escape From The Loved One

**REPLIES TO REVIEWS FOR CHAPTER 10. **

**StarfireLover- **Personally, I prefer BB/Rae more then Rob/Star. So you'll have to eat up some of that fluff. Lol Thanks for reviewing please continue.

**Dylan Becker- **I am sorry to disappoint you if you are dead by now, but, here is chapter eleven for you. Rejoice and stand up for the FLUFF YOU THINK IS RIGHT! Thanks for reviewing please continue.

**Rave Slave- **What BB's going to do eh? That's for me to know and you to find out. Thanks for reviewing please continue.

**RonLuver2005- **Thank you for such consideration as 'Author Alert List'. And trust me, Robin will get what he disserves. Thanks for reviewing, please continue.

**Dark-Shadow-Phoenix- **Thanks for reviewing please continue.

**Beast boy and Raven 4 ever- **Well, I am continuing, but Gars secret will be revealed: well it's a secret. Thanks for reviewing please continue.

**They-Call-Me-Orange- **Surly I know how you felt reading, but try and feel how I felt when I wrote it. MHHMM…That's right. I hate Rob/Star fluff because I don't find aliens and humans really interesting. But BB/Rae is my favorite couple because opposites attract. Thanks for reviewing and being a loyal reader, please continue to review.

**Somebody- **Thanks for reviewing please continue.

**JapaneseAnime16- **Thank you for not being such a hater of BB/Rae fluff. I do to hate Rob/Star but I got to write it for the fan sake. And you'll get a kick out of it when you read about Cyborgs reaction when BB reveals his secret, I promise. Thanks for reviewing please continue.

**Mr. Rogers- **Thanks for reviewing please continue.

**Warprince2000- **Well, here you go. Thanks for reviewing please continue.

**Jason Cristerna- **Thanks for the aprovement. But, BB is my favorite character, if it were not for him, all of this wouldn't be done or written. Thanks for reviewing, please continue.

**Valintine- **Yeah it's a bit strange, but still interesting. I'll review your story if I find it. I'll try my best at that. Thanks for reviewing please continue.

**Henybee91210- **It's a fan fiction story, so I cant lay of on the cussing words. By the way, I herd cursing makes a poor man rich. Thanks for reviewing please continue.

**Dragoon-bane- **I think you read my mind. Are you psychic or something? Thanks for reviewing please continue.

**Raven x BB- **I am sorry to disappoint you but, by the way this chapter is written, its impossible to stick in some Rae/BB fluff. Because the next chapter is the ultimate fight between boy blunder and Gar. I can shove in some BB/Rae memories if you want. Thanks for reviewing please continue.

**XxJetterxX- **Well, I hate Rob/Star crap so it will happen rarely in my fan fics. Thanks for reviewing please continue.

**Bold Achilles- **No more Rob/Star fluff. That's the only chapter for this story. So don't be stressing your self to read. Thanks for reviewing please continue.

**The VimpiricAuthor- **Thanks for reviewing please continue.

**Chibi Scooby- **Ok, Rob/Star I can take that but Rob/Rae…I'll blow up the whole world or kill my self before I read or write about that couple. That's how serious I am. So please flush your brain out for that. Thanks for reviewing please continue.

**Gray Rain- **Yeah a bit too much alien/human fluff LOL. But, as I can say, the story is written how it was planned, so I don't know why you are lost, but figure it out some how because there is now way I can help you. Thanks for reviewing please continue.

**Jackdaw- **Thanks for reviewing please continue.

**Slades Downfall- **Thanks for the writers nomination, I appreciate it. Thanks for reviewing please continue.

**_Desclaimer: This fan fiction is written and edited by Digital-DNA(me). Any attempts in copying or re writing this story, will be punished and prosecuted by my deadly laws. If you are not the age this story is specified, please turn of the screen and read something else. _**

**Chapter 11. Escape From The Loved One**

Raven gently nudged her head on to the pillow. Slowly steering her hand on the pillow beside her, she didn't feel anything, or any body. Slowly her eye lids lifted and opened, forcing a blurry vision in to her mind. She sat up panting for an answer silently. Looking around the room, she didn't find Karai with her. Suddenly, no udder presence was with her, she felt alone, sad, she felt the sorrow that clutched her heart after Beast Boys departure from the team. She swung her legs to one side of the bed and stood up. Wozziness struck her nerve suddenly ,and she felt a little dizzy, walking to the door. Getting there, she dropped by the door, leaning against it, she took a deep breath and released it slowly. Suddenly, talking rang through her ears from behind the door. She rotated her ear to the wooden surface and listened in.

"Big brother…what are you planning for today?" asked Karai, bolting her feet on a high char, back and forth, with a grin on her face. Gar scratched his neck from thinking and plummet in to a fluffy chair.

"They were gone when I got there…" he panted angrily. Karai blinked at him, puzzled.

"Where did you go…who was gone?" she asked confused. Gar sighed and slid back in to the chair, relaxing as he sat and laid half way. Looking around the room he spotted the door to Ravens room and grinned.

"Karai…how did it go with your big sister?" he asked sarcastically, challenging her feelings. Karai stood numb for a long moment, with a slight dark red blush creeping on to her face.

"It went well…we got to meet each other…" he murmured weakly, with a ring of delight at her lips. Gar nodded an approving nod and lay back in the chair, running his fingers like swat men on a heist, against the chair ledge. Karai slowly walked up beside him, hands behind her back, and looked at him. Gar glared at her in a mystic way and "BOOO!" he shouted. Karai, that moment got really freaked out and startled. Eyes wide in horror she bolted down the hall at inhuman speed and jumped under the bed, shivering from fright like a little bug. Gar clutched his stomach and started laughing hysterically, rolling back and forth on the chair.

On the inside of the room, Raven got freaked out too, and patter her chest, taking deep breaths to calm her self.

"Damn…that stupid ass fool…" she whispered in hatred and stopped patting her chest, laying and leaving the hand on her breast. "Beast Boy…you promised you will return in two years..." she whispered. Warm diamond crystal pools of tears broke loose from her eyes, and she stood up, walking, dragging her bare feet to the bed. "Beast Boy…" he muttered through sobs and weeps for her one and only love. She plummet on the bad, head laying on one side, she looked at her hand. She brought the hand to her face and wiped away the crystal tears. She examined her hand slowly and clenched a hard furious fist.

Sparks of dark black energy ignited between her fingers, like lightning bolts. She gasped and put on a thin smile. _"Now…I can get out of here…"_ she said mentally and jumped of the bed. The sudden reflex caused her muscles to soar with pain and she dropped on to the floor. Quickly bringing her hands forward, she blasted the side of the hotel wall and a clearance was made. The light of day illuminated the room, and she walked up to the edge, looking down as the debris fell to the ground, with the shock wave smashing the near by street lights.

"Just you wait you fucking freak…Ill return with help and take you in like every other dumb fuck we've arrested…" she spat looking around the room. That moment she quickly took flight, heading for Titans Tower.

"Karai…quickly!" shouted Gar and darted for Ravens room. Fear of misfortune struck his mind suddenly, and he panted running to the door. _"No…please don't be gone…please don't be gone…" _he mussed in sorrowed worry. Once he ran up to the door he stopped and looked at the door knob.

"Raven?" he asked and slowly twisted the door knob. Opening the room, he scanned it. Finding nobody inside he dropped to his knees in horror. His fists clenched, nails digging in to his green skin, he sighed, tears poring from his emerald green eyes.

"No…" he whispered. "Why Rae…why?" he asked through sobs of loss. Karai suddenly burst in to tears and hugged him by the neck.

"Big brother…why would she leave us?" she asked, burying her face in his hair. Gar sniffed up the tears and glided his hand upon her head.

"Karai…" he said and looked her in the eyes. Karai looked at him with please for an answer.

"Yes big brother…" she replied through flowing tears and painful sorrow crawling in her smooth gentle skin.

"We're going to have to find big sister…" he said weakly and stood up, raising Karai, in his arms. Karai looked at him and hugged him by the neck.

"How do we do that?" she asked worriedly. Gar pulled away and looked at her.

"Me and you…we're going out to fight…remember that time I said I will need your help?" he asked her plainly. Karai nodded and grinned. Gar quickly turned around and stormed out of the room.

"Hurry…get ready…Ill let you fight somebody today…" he hissed and slipped on his massive boots. The boots were giant, heavy and really black. For two years of training, the boots became really light for him so they were like feathers on his feet.

"Are you really going to let me fight ?" asked Karai, as she peeked in to his room. Gar slipped on a T-shirt and turned around.

"Yes…I got to know what your true and real power can do…" he said and smiled at her. Karai blushed and darted to get dressed.

"Hurry up I wont be waiting for ever…" exclaimed Gar happily and started tying his boots.

"RAVEEEEN!" yelled Robin as he stood on top of the tallest building in Jump City. Starfire swiftly landed on the roof behind him and gave out a sigh of defeat.

"Oh where could that strange man have taken our friend?" she asked, as she closed her eyes and brought her hands to her breasts, in worry pleading for an answer. Robin looked at her and gave her a warm smile.

"We'll find her Star, trust me…" he said and approached her, gazing at her with a look of udder desire. Starfire quickly wrapped her hands around the boy blunder and squeezed the life out of him in a tight hug.

"I trust you…" she whispered to her ear. From the pleasure the boy blunder was receiving, he ignored the bone cracking in his body, and almost liquefied in her tight grasp. After Starfire noticed Robin go blue, she quickly let him go and jumped away, giggling in a little shame. Robin coughed of the feeling and looked at her.

"A strong bitch at that…" he said and winked at her. Starfire leapt in to the air, eyes glittery and sparkly with joy, and huge as dinner plates. Robin grinned and turned around.

"RAAVEEEENNN!" he yelled out.

About two quarters of a mile…Raven herd the squealing of the boy blunder and froze in mid air. _"Robin and Star…they must be searching for me…"_ she thought and quickly darted for the source of the voice. After a few flown miles she spotted Robin and Starfire on the roof. Gracefully she landed and looked at the two.

"Raven…where have you been?" asked Starfire and grasped Ravens body in a bone crushing hug. Raven gasped for air, annoyed she glared with a look of hatred and pure disgust at Starfire. Starfire was too busy enjoying her self so she had her eyes closed, not noticing the dark black glowing eyes of Raven.

"Let go of me you bitch!" Raven spat. Starfires eyes widened in shock and she jumped away.

"Raven whats wrong?" asked the boy blunder. Raven pulled up the hood of her cloak over her head and spoke.

"The freak that hurt Star and Cyborg…I know where he is…" she said sternly, with anger and rage flowing through her awkward expression. Robin and Starfire gasped and eyed each other.

"Raven are you sure?" asked Robin a bit with confusion dripping from his voice. Raven nodded in reply. Robin put on an evil grin and approached Starfire.

"Starfire…are you ready to give pay back?" he asked her, in a dreamy voice. Starfire grinned and nodded.

"Well…lead the way Raven…" he muttered and looked at her. Raven quickly took of in a solemn, slow, flight with Starfire and Robin following closely behind.

"Do you see them?" asked Karai, impatiently. Gar gave out a sigh and jumped of the small lightning tower.

"This is Robins most favorite place to spend extra time at…so I'm sure they'll be coming through here…" he muttered fearsly and clenched his fists. _"God damn Robin…I cant wait to snap your neck…after all you have done to me…"_ he thought and sat down on the roof top, Karai soon joined him as they watched over the city.

"Raven look!" exclaimed Starfire as she froze in mid air, pointing to a familiar looking figure on one of the buildings roof tops. Raven stopped and looked over her shoulder for the source Starfire indicated.

"That's him!" she spat and turned for the source.

"Are you sure its him?" asked Robin to make sure. Raven nodded.

"Who is that other midget sitting by him?" asked Robin again. Raven glared at him.

"Her name is Karai…she has powers too but I don't know what kind, and from what I know so far…she is really close to that freak…" she mussed.

"How the hell would you know that?" asked Robin in confusion. Raven gave him a look that said 'are you stupid or what?' Robin took a step back and reached for his gravel hook.

"We'll discuss that later…as for now…we need to take him in…" said Robin sternly and shot the dart of the hook, swinging him self over to another building. Raven and Starfire followed closely behind.

"Big brother…look it the Titans and big sister…" exclaimed Karai jumping to her feet. Gar stood up slowly, with the fire of revenge, hate, and fury burning stronger in his heart.

"Karai…you take Raven…and keep her busy till I finish of the alien and boy blunder…" he gave an order and Karai nodded in understanding.

"But…should I hurt her?" she asked worriedly. Gar grinned and gave her thumbs up.

"If she play's rough, you do the same…" he said and took a step forward.

That moment, Robin jumped on to the same roof top, followed by Raven and Starfire.

"So we meet again Robin…" hissed Gar in anger, clenching his fists. Robin took combat stance followed by Raven and Starfire.

"I don't know who you are or where you came from…but you're going down…TITANS GO!" shouted Robin and charged for Gar.

"Karai now!" exclaimed Gar and charged for Robin in a strong leap. Starfire was behind Robin ready to back him up. Before Gar could strike she blasted him away with a star bolt or two. Gar tried dodging the powerful blasts but the alien was too fast. Gar leapt away in a flip and stood his ground, looking at Robin and Starfire.

Raven summoned black dagger to the edges of her finger tips and shot them at Karai. Karai quickly placed her hand in front of her self, and made a pink strong protective barrier. Ravens daggers faded in this air as they hit the pink sphere.

"Karai…why do you help this fool?" asked Raven, landing softly on the roof top. Karai glared evilly at her.

"Because he's my big brother! And I don't want anything to happen to him…" she said and let down the pink barrier. Raven took a few steps closer and stopped. Karai took a few steps back, and held there.

"Big sister…why do you help Robin?" asked Karai, crystal tears threatening to break loose.

Raven gasped, eyes wide. Shook blew through her systems as she looked upon Karai in horror.

"Robin has done something very bad…that is why my big brother fights him right now…" explained Karai. Raven fell to her knees, tears running down her cheeks.

"Big sister…are you alright?" asked Karai, wiping away a few tears of her own. Raven looked up and nodded, with a thin smile. Karai grinned and walked up to her.

"Karai…please…can you tell me the name of your…big brother?" asked Raven and embraced Karai.

Gar leapt in to the air, dodging Robins bow staff as it came swinging from the side. Robin glared and charged again. Starfire shot star bolts but missed this time. Gar spun his bow staff in his hands as a wing of a chopper. At an amazing rate, the star bolts got reflected and knocked away like twigs. Gar set down the bow staff between his fingers, locking one end between his elbow and hip. He eyed Starfire and Robin, glaring at them in pure hatred.

"Two on one…doesn't seem fair…" he hissed and charged upon Starfire. Moving with the speed of a cheetah, he slammed a boot in to the side of the aliens face, sending her like a bullet in to the roof top. The roof top cracked under the smashing appliance of Starfires weight, and crumbled under her skin.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" shouted Robin. Gar landed on the ground and smirked. Robins rage started rising and he drew his bow staff again.

"Now…it's a fair fight." Said Gar and took combat stance, followed by a raging Robin. That moment, Robin took of the spot, charging for Gar at inhuman speed.

"Halt!" exclaimed Gar. Robin skidded to a stop on his feet, with small dust rising to his face.

"What? Too chicken to fight?" mocked Robin.

"We'll se who's the pussy later!" said Gar sternly and headed for Starfire.

"Don't you touch her!" yelled Robin. Gar continued to walk. Once he approached Starfire, he picked her up by the neck, with his huge fist, and held her of the ground.

"KARAI, NOW!" he yelled.

That moment, Karai pulled away from Raven and jerked her hands upwards. A pink flash illuminated the roof top and a pink vortex formed over Karai. Gar spun Starfire around and tossed her in to the vortex, completely vanishing her body in the pink light.

"Karai…get Raven out of here!" ordered Gar and faced Robin. Raven looked at Karai and powered up her fists.

"Big sister…you should do as he says…" said Karai. Raven growled in reply.

"Tell me his name!" exclaimed Raven, getting angry at Karai.

"I cant!" replied Karai. That moment she saw tears flowing from Ravens eyes. Raven discharged her power and fell on her knees.

"Please…Karai…tell me, I have to know if I'm going to put him away…" said Raven through sobs.

"Karai NOW!" yelled Gar. Karai then lifted Raven in to the air with her hand and levitated her closer.

"His name is…Gar…" whispered Karai to Ravens ear and let go of her. The power suddenly faded and the vortex started pulling Raven in.

"G-Gar?" Raven asked in confusion and horror together, before getting pulled in to the vortex fully.

"Big brother its done!" exclaimed Karai and the vortex vanished. Gar nodded in approval and grinned at her. Karai giggled and sat down, a few feet away from the battle reign of Robin and Gar. Robin glared at Karai, with hatred, but Karai ignored it.

"Karai…you should leave…now…" ordered Gar. Karai stood up.

"Why? I want to watch big brother," she replied. Gar shook his head in a now and pointed at the sky.

"Go…now!" he exclaimed. Karai quickly turned around and made a pink vortex, afterwards jumping inside it, and vanishing from sight.

"So…its just you and me now?" said Gar sternly and took combat stance a dragon Kem-Po style.

"Yeah…now its fair…" hissed the boy blunder and too gained a better combat stance.

"I-It cant be…its him" whispered Raven, softly to her self, as warm tears of delight pored down her now warm cheeks. She could almost feel her heart blowing, tearing, knocking its way out of her chest, from happiness.

She grinned to her self and gently lay back in Gars lower bunk of the bed, inhaling his scent from the sheet, below the pillow. After Gars departure, Raven hasn't even been to her room, she always stayed at Gars old bedroom, and constantly lived there.

Snugling against the pillow she looked in to the dark room, and couldn't help smiling wider.

"Its him…its my Beast Boy…"

**A/N: Hot diggity! Another blasting chapter y'all! I hope you all enjoyed it, well I think most of you did since you're reading this right now! LOL. Well, sorry it took me a long time to post folks, I was kind of busy. So can y'all forgive me? **

**Alright…back to the story. As you can see, Raven found out who the mysterious striker is. Yup…its Beast Boy alright. And Robin with Gar, are going to put down the major duo of this fan fic in the next chapter. I promise you it will be the best action chapter you have read. Well not the best, but it will take firs place with out a dout. **

**And don't forget…I'll need y'all information in the last reviews you are going to make in this fan fic. To get the wallpaper and two avatars I promised as a prize win to the prize winner. That is who reviewed every chapter of this story. So if y'all want to get something special, then go back and review the chapters you hadn't reviewed yet. Well, till next chapter. **

**By the way, if you love to Role Play online, here is a great website I Role Play at. The members are great, the moderators are perfect, simply the best RP site ever! Please join! Link- ****http/s9. you love Avatars, or want to get Avatars for free. Here is a website. Join and get a free Avatar and Wallpaper every two weeks of the month. **

**Link- http/s10. Please Join! Copy paste the links if they don't work. **

**See ya my lovely fans, Titans bless ya!**

**Anton**


	12. Cries of a Leader

**REPLIES TO REVIEW FOR CHAPTER 11.**

**RonLuver2005- **I am glad you liked my story. I hope you enjoy this chapter too. Oh, and the thing about the last line in the previous chapter, I just did that to get the fans hopes up, because I was not sure of chapter 12 would be such a hit as the previous one. Thanks for reviewing please continue.

**XxJetterxX- **You know what, I hate RobRae and BBT pairings as much as you do. Personally I cant stand them. But RobStar pairings I can take, some that is. And thanks for the spelling notice, I appreciate it. Thanks for reviewing please continue.

**Dragoon-bane- **I'm glad you liked the chapter, I think it was one of my best chapters yet. But I must warn you about this chappie. BB will not change in to any animal for the rest of the story. After all, he put his Titan life behind him, so what's the point of him going freaky lookin? Thanks for reviewing please continue to review.

**Warprince2000- **I'm glad you liked this chapter. Thanks for reviewing please continue.

**Nika Phoenix- **I'm glad you love this story, makes me feel special. I have never seen a fan of a fan fiction before but I'll make an acceptation. Thanks for reviewing please continue.

**Me- **Thanks for reviewing please continue.

**Jason Cristerna- **I'm glad you liked this story and chapter. Thanks for reviewing please continue.

**They-Call-Me-Orange- **Nah! This chapter wont be a whole giant fight scene, Raven and BB are going to meet in this one. And things will make allot more sense by the end of the story. Thanks for reviewing please continue.

**Pureangel86- **Yes, I hope this was soon enough. Thanks for reviewing please continue.

**HOT BOY WONDER- **Yes, I admit that Rob and Star love each other but, what I don't like is the couple it self. I mean Rob/Star pairing to me is like dog crap to you. Understand? Good. Thanks for reviewing please continue.

**Dragon Girl- **Please, don't be afraid. The way I base my characters are by my personality. Usually in my fan fiction sotries Beast Boy behaves just like me. So don't worry, if it will make you feel better I can write a fan fic about 'you', BB, and Rae. So don't be freaking out about my characters basis. LOL. Thanks allot. Thanks for reviewing please continue.

**TheVampiricAuthor- **Thanks. I only dreamt of doing a good job and here I am getting told that I did so. I appreciate it. Thanks for reviewing please continue.

**ILUVBBRAE- **You know I only keep show characters in character only for a little while. But when emotions expand down the story, they become mine to control. After all its fan fiction, so I base the characters to my taste. Thanks for reviewing please continue.

**Raven x BB- **Okay, I really hate shipper triangles, especially the one you have specified. I will not even think of pairing up Rob Rae fan fic or even have them come face to face in any of my fan fics. Sorry. But I'll keep up BB Rae till I die. Thanks for reviewing please continue.

**DeathOfMySanity- **Yeah, some times I wish BB would be a badass in the cartoon. For example, the way he is in my fan fics. LOL. And Robin is a dick! By the comics and the show, his last name specifies so. So no argument about that. Anyway thanks for your help, I appreciate it. Thanks for reviewing please continue.

**Valintine- **I'm sorry, but in this chapter, they wont be alone and not for that long. But I intend to make it up to you for my failure in the future chapters. Trust me, you'll have your moment of reading delight. Thanks for reviewing please continue.

**JapaneseAnime 16- **Well here you go my friend, BB and Rob fight scene. I really hope you approve because I was in major stress writing this chapter, I hope it turned out alright. Thanks for reviewing please continue.

**Mirsan4ever- **Thanks for reviewing please continue.

**Grey Rain- **No, sorry. That Role Play website was a bit messed up when I have posted the chapter. Its called RP Infinity. There is another link to that site posted below. Thanks for approving with the story. Thanks for reviewing please continue.

**Stikaiya- **Here you go, updated. Thanks for reviewing please continue.

**Chibi Scooby- **I'm sorry about my spelling errors, well, I'm not exactly American, so its hard for me to right correct grammar. Thanks for reviewing please continue.

**Rave Slave- **Yeah Raven has a moth on her, but they wont kiss, not yet alteast. Thanks for reviewing please continue.

**Flightless-Human-Dreams- **Okay, I don't really believe in leprechauns and I hate apple sauce and I don't eat breakfast for cereal. LOL. Thanks for reviewing please continue.

**TO THOSE WHO READ BUT DIDN'T REVIEW!**

Damn YOU!

**Desclaimer: _This fan fiction is written and edited by Digital-DNA(me). Any attempts in copying or re writing this story, will be punished and prosecuted by my deadly laws. If you are not the age this story is specified, please turn of the screen and read something else. _**

**Chapter 12. Cries of a Leader**

The wind was blowing softly through Jump City. Night fall was soon. The sun set its way in to the corners of a daily evening. Illuminating colors of the rainbow spilt over the horizon. And all was calm as almost dead. No motion detected by neither man nor nature, except the wrapped breathing of two rivals on a roof top of an old torn building.

Robin stood straight his bow staff in front of him, ready to block his limbs from any attack. His breathing was not rare, but a fast one. Looking in to the eyes of his rival made him weak and struck him with fear. Blood was rushing through his body faster then before. His eyes became dip and heavy. The look of Gars expression made his knees buckle like rattles. Robin finally cleared his throat and shook of the goose bumps he was getting.

Gar stood in combat stance with one leg under his weight, the other extended to the side, one hand on the ground for balance support, and the other hand held the silver bow staff in front of his eyes. His heart knocked hard against his chest, in decision if he should annihilate his old friend or not. The thought of Raven was knocking at his mind, and he couldn't kill him. No, it would be just too inhuman.

"So Robin…one on one at last" came Gars deep dark voice. He stood calmly and watched as Robins interior trembled from fear.

"Yeah…one on one…" Robin tried to sound confident in his win, which he was only imagining. He took a few steps to the side and the two started circling in a pretty fair diameter.

"So…stranger, aren't you going to strike?" asked Robin plainly. A minor chuckle escaped Gars mouth; the laugh was some what threatening and very demonic. It made Robin stumble and loose his footing a bit, but he regained it after coming to his senses.

"No Robin…you are going to attack me like you have done 'before'." Said Gar and discharged his defensive stance.

(A/N: Warning: Complete boredom starts from here.)

That moment, Robin charged forward. Seeing a chance in a fearsome strike on his opponent, he leapt in to the air with his bow staff high, and came plummeting for Gar at insane speed.

Gar saw an on coming attack and only moved aside, leaving Robin missing his target. Before Robin could stumble to his feet in defensive pose, he saw a massive boot coming across his face. Before he knew it, he was in the air and soaring across the roof top.

Gar took the advantage and leapt after him. His bow staff high, he slashed at Robins body in mid air but missed. Robin maneuvered his way out of the fatal blow and landed on the ground, skidding to a stop. Gar landed not a fair distance away from him and clutched one end of the bow staff under his arm pit as Robin.

"H-How can you move that fast?" asked Robin, his voice trembling. Gar chuckled and tapped the ground with his one boot. Robin caught the strange action and looked away at the boot. Gar took the advantage again and charged for the boy blunder at inhuman speed. Robin caught the glimpse of Gars attack, and that gave him a bit of time to react and actually block Gars massive fist. Both Gar and Robin leapt in to the air. Gar kicked ten times but his blows were blocked by Robins steady hand movement.

The both landed on the ground and summoned their bow staffs. Robin swung over Gars head, missing the changeling's noggin. Gar swung his bow staff under Robins legs and missed by inches, as Robin dodged his attack by leaping a few feet in to the air. While Robin was in the air, Gar sprung to his feet and landed a side kick in to Robins gut. Robin flew across the roof top and smashed in to a generator. Before Gar could charge, Robin was up on his feet and ready to fight.

Gar discharged his bow staff and took combat stance. Robin didn't comply. Instead, he clutched one end of the bow staff in the two of his hands and charged for Gar, swinging vigorously back and forth. Gar slipped to his hands and flipped away from fatal blows in back flips. Robin really became aggravated by his failure in taking down the gothic changeling.

Finding his attempts being used to no use, Robin stopped attacking with the bow staff and unexpectedly tossed a red boomerang at Gar. Gar who was flipping backwards, dodging fatal attacks, intercepted the red triangle in to his side ribs, and got knocked to the floor. Robin saw the advantage and quickly charged. Leaping in to the air, he stuck out his foot before him, coming down with a fatal blow. Gar shook of the dizziness and leapt away in time. Concrete shattered beneath Robins foot as he landed. Gar chuckled in surprise and leapt for the boy blunder.

Bringing his feet at a lower axis he kicked at Robins feet. Robin dodged every blow but the last one, when Gar sprung from his feet to his hands, and slammed an unexpected boot to Robins face from the side, upside down. Robin took flight, spun around in mid air for about 20 times and landed with a loud thump on the roof.

Gar sprung in to the air, and directed the aim of his knee for Robins head. Before the strike could commence, Robin gathered his balls of realization and rolled away. Gars knee got trapped in the concrete of the building, and he could get it out.

Struggling to his will, his knee was caught tight. That moment, Robin summoned his bow staff and slowly approached Gar. Gar gave him a demonic glare before Robin struck the changelings head. Robin jerked his hands to the side, gripping the bow staff at one end, and storming the silver pipe through the air, slamming it in to Gars side of the face.

A metal bending sound rang through the air and the bow staff collided. Gar got his head slammed upwards in to the concrete from the powerful strike. Before he knew it, Robin was at it again. But this time, he didn't aim for his head, instead for his ribs. Gar suddenly felt a stinging agonizing pain at his side, as he herd Robin swing at his rival. Gar didn't give in; he ignored the pain and tried to think of a way to get his knee out.

That moment, a tenth time blow from Robin landed on Gars ribs, and several bone cracks escaped his chest. Gar clenched his teeth and fists. _"God damn you, you fucked up looser…" _he thought as he herd two more ribs shatter.

Robin finally got exhausted and landed on his ass beside Gar. Breathing heavily he put away his bow staff and scanned the changelings body.

"Looks like I win…now, lets see who you are…" said Robin delighted, taking gasps for air as he reached for Gars face. Gar caught the sight of Robins moving hand, and jerked his head away. Robin disapproved and kicked him in the ribs. Gar gave out a squint and clenched his fists harder.

Before Robin could reach his face, he made a huge mistake bringing his tiny body closer to Gars massive body. Before Robin could reach for Gars scarf, Gar bolted a fatal punch in to the middle of Robins torso. Robin flew back about 150 feet and sat up staggering in pain.

That moment, Gar jerked the knee out of the hole with everything he had, and summoned his bow staff.

"You'll pay for that…" he directed demonically at the boy blunder, pointing at his ribs. Robin gasped for breath, but his raw muscles forced his way behind his back, and summoned a bow staff before Gar could strike.

Gar leapt in to the air ignoring the agonizing rib pain and slammed his bow staff in to Robins just about Robins head. The moment froze for a second, until Robins bow staff cracked before his own eyes.

"No…" whispered Robin as he witnessed Gars huge hand grab him by the face and slam him in to the roof, from a powerful leap in to the air. Gar removed his hand from Robins face, finding a satisfactory of a bleeding nose and lip. But he didn't stop there. For what Robin has done to him back then and now, he had to do something ridiculous.

Robin leapt to his feet, but wasn't fast enough to dodge Gars kick to the back. His boot collided with Robins spine, and sent him flying in to the generator face first. A slating sound escaped the collision between Robins face and the metal sheet of the generator. Robins body fell limp to the floor, his face bleeding from any pore it can actually bleed.

Soon, foot steps rang through Robins ears, Gars foot steps. His metal boots made clinging sounds as he approached the boy blunder. Robin took a peek from the corner of his eye, and tried to mutter out a few words, but instead came red thick blood, squirting out of his mouth.

"That's right Robin, shit is what always escaped your mouth, nothing more…" said Gar as he grabbed Robin by his toe and slammed him against the side of the generator with his rib cage. Robin gave out a yell of pure torturing pain, as more blood pored from his mouth on to the floor.

Despite Robins fighting abilities, Gar was still the same size as Robin, maybe a little bit taller, so his hands could definitely grab the boy blunder like a twig.

His huge hand grabbed Robins knee, and he applied more pressure on it, literally shattering it in his palm. Robin yelled out in agony, shaking of the blood from his wry face as Gar slammed his boot in to the back of his head, making Robin shut up.

Delighted with his satisfactory, he flipped Robins body on its back and grabbed him by the throat, holding him up before him self.

"So Robin, you slimy piece of shit…still interested in knowing who I am?" he asked demonically looking at Robins reeking face. Nothing except a steam of thick blood escaped Robins mouth, as he looked at Gar.

"Well, I'll tell you who I am…" he muttered and jerked of his scarf and wiped away the gothic pain of his face, revealing a mature green mans face.

Despite Robin bleeding, he almost shit his pants from the sight before him. He suddenly gasped for air, realizing that it was Beast Boy who fought him. Searching his mind for words, he managed to hiss a few out.

"Why me?" asked Robin. Gar shook his head in shame, and then looked up at Robin.

"Why? Because you destroyed, and shattered my entire future, when I was a Titan, and now you have paid for your mistake!" exclaimed Gar and slammed him face first in to the floor again, this time knocking him out.

Scanning his wounds, he ran his fingers over a few bones that were sticking out of his body, and flinched from the pain.

"Ow…that hurts…" he complained as he tied the black facial scarf over the wounds that were made by Robin. Taking small steps forward, he thought of how was he going to heal. Then, a thought of Karai came to his mind, and he grinned.

"Nothing Karai can't fix…" he said in a peaceful whisper and started walking for the edge of the roof. It was sun set. His favorite part of the day. Inside, he was really angry even though he tried to suppress those emotions. But now, he got a little help from nature it self.

Looking deeply in to the blazing and illuminating colors of the sun, he begun to relax, and getting calmer. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, exhaling it slowly, to prevent the pain for the broken ribs.

He sat on the roof for the past hour. Looking at the sun set and enjoying the natures beauty. Not minding looking over his shoulder at Robin, he continued accepting the slight small breeze of his home city. Taking in every deep breath, and exhaling it, made him feel the way before he was kicked of the team.

The wind hugging his face, nature kissing him with its presence, there is nothing more he could ask for, or so he thought. The sudden spark of Raven brought old memories to him, and the suffering that she might have went through with out him. Not realizing your love for some one else when there is time, but till the braking point, is really a painful experience.

"Raven, I'm sorry…I just wish I could have come back sooner…" he muffled as warm tears rolled down his green cheeks. He shook of the tears and inhaled, with out exhaling. After a long moment of about ten minutes, he exhaled and sat still, in peace and quiet, enjoying the evening bliss.

In a short moment, a phasing sound entered his ears and he knew it came from behind him. His senses suddenly staggered over his back like a porcupines needles. He quickly pinned his foot against the edge of the roof and jumped back, in a flip, landing 50 feet away from the person that appeared on the roof.

"Beast Boy…Hi…" came a low sweet gentle voice from the person before him.

His heart suddenly sunk in to the depths of his morality. He couldn't believe his sight. Either his eyes were playing tricks on him, or it was his imagination.

The person that stood before him, was Raven.

His adrenalin suddenly rose to its maximum and he wanted to leap in to the air, and shout from the top of his lungs from excitement, but couldn't. Doubts and exuberated emotions were holding him back. So his face remained emotionless while looking at her.

Warm tears of happiness flowed down her cheeks and mixed with her soft indigo hair. Looking in to his beautiful green eyes after these two years made her feel very wanted and special. She scanned his physique and became very astonished. He was six inches taller then her for sure. His muscles just made her want to rub and feel his strong body. His spiky hair really turned her on from her matter. Despite his greenness all over, the thing she noticed about him was the gothic outfit and make over his face.

The thing he hated most when he was with her now became his favorite of styles. She took a small step forward, but he took one back. He didn't know what was driving him, he didn't feel him self, he felt as if he was an empty shell being controlled by the likes of all emotions he possessed.

Her thin smile suddenly faded as she saw him take a step back every time she took one forward.

"B-Beast Boy, its me…Raven…" she said her voice cracking from the want for sobbing.

That moment, Beast Boy reached the edge of the roof and looked down, afterwards focusing his gaze at her.

"Rae, I…" came his deep sweet manly voice as he looked at her. Raven vigorously wipe away the tears and took another step.

"Beast Boy please don't go". She said tenderly and reached with one hand for him.

Gar closed his eyes and clenched his teeth as hard as his fists. "MY NAME IS GAR!" he exclaimed and leapt of the ledge in a spinning flip and plummet down out of Ravens view.

"NNNOOOOO!" yelled Raven as more tears burst out of her eyes and she bolted to the edge of the roof. Skidding to a halt she dropped on her knees and looked down. There was nobody there, and nothing to search for.

"BBEEAASSTT BBOOYY…GGAARR!" she yelled out from the top of her lungs with everything she had, and dropped on the roof concrete, sobbing and spilling her tears on the ground of which he stood.

**A/N: Oh shit! Who would have ever thought that Gar would leave his beautiful Raven behind like that? Huh? Well, read the next chapter and see what happens next. **

**Oh and I'm sorry that I didn't get this chapter in as soon as I could have. Its all because of my med school and their flipping projects! Sons of bitches, I HATE THEM! (( XD )) Well here you have it! ENJOY YOU FLIPPIN SLUG MUNCHIN PIT SNIFFERS! Jk**

**Oh and here is that Role Playing web site. **

http / s 9 . i n v i s i o n f r e e. com/ rp-i n f i n i t e/i n d e x.php?a c ti d x ----------->There is a space inbetween each letter, so when you'll be typing it in your browser, type it with out spaces.


	13. Leave Home

**REPLIES TO REVIEWS FOR CHAPTER 12.**

**Darkofthenight- **Here you go, read and find out what happens. XD Thanks for reviewing please continue.

**XxJetterxX- **I think this chapter will explain why he left, but I was planning to write the explanation a few chapters down. Thanks for reviewing please continue.

**They-Call-Me-Orange- **Oh no, I wont smack BB. Thanks for reviewing please continue.

**Warprince 2000- **Thanks for reviewing please continue.

**Swimchick1614- **You'll understand soon why he left her. Well there is no simple explanation, but you'll understand I hope. Thanks for reviewing please continue.

**Bee Rivers- **I know, I think I'm the only writer who turns BB from a shrimp to a crock. Oh and I'm already chillin in Azarath. Thanks for reviewing please continue.

**UTHorns600- **You'll find out. Thanks for reviewing please continue.

**Jason Cristerna- **Thanks for the good comment. And as you see I got this chapter in faster and sooner. Yeah, I can only dare to dream of BB becoming a bad ass on the show as I describe him here. Thanks for reviewing please continue.

**Mr.Rogers- **I know, English is my second language so please forgive me. Thanks for reviewing please continue.

**Shibby84- **Yeah, I love it when Robin gets beaten like heck. Thanks for reviewing please continue.

**Dragoon bane- **Yeah, I have to agree, the fight kind of sucked. Thanks for reviewing please continue.

**Mirsan4ever- **Well, you're right, she won't be happy. In further chapters, you'll see what happens. Thanks for reviewing please continue.

**Brian Darksoul- **Yeah, ROBIN POSER! Kicks Robin in the Nuts Thanks for reviewing please continue.

**Rave Slave- **Yeah they could have made up, but the story has to go by the way it was planned. Thanks for reviewing please continue.

**Darkmage 001- **Thanks for reviewing please continue.

**Mav Gauntlet- **Karai is a name I made up by mixing two words of martial arts weapons I use. Thanks for reviewing please continue.

**Japanese Anime16- **Thanks for approving. Thanks for reviewing please continue.

**Raven n Beast Boy- **Thanks for approving this story, appreciate it. Thanks for reviewing please continue.

**Eeve Shadows- **Yeah, med school is hell for the time being. Thanks for approving on the chapter, many people said it sucks. Thanks for reviewing please continue.

**FireBall Energy- **Updated! Thanks for reviewing please continue.

**Quiet-a-Shame- **Where he met Karai, that will be explained, and revenge is what I like to put in my stories. It actually gives the story a plot and there is something to write except pure boredom. Thanks for reviewing please continue.

**Cwizar- **I have seen the movie 'The Count of Monte Cristo' like it very much. And please don't abuse my characters that way. Everything will be explained. Thanks for reviewing please continue.

**Aclahayr- **Thanks for the show of respect and advice. You know I too take martial arts lessons, but I don't use combat weapons, only a Katana. The art is Hapkido. I'm sure you're familiar. Thanks for reviewing please continue.

**Valintine- **It will all be explained. Thanks for reviewing please continue.

**TO THOSE WHO READ BUT DIDN'T REVIEW**

Next time do the right thing and give me your advice at the 'Go' link!

**Disclaimer: _This fan fiction is written and edited by Digital-DNA(me). Any attempts in copying or re writing this story, will be punished and prosecuted by my deadly laws. If you are not the age this story is specified, please turn of the screen and read something else. _**

**Chapter 13. Leave Home**

The pain was unbearable. The reality was overwhelmingly clouded with uncertainty and distressful morality. How could it be? After two years of searching for one another, in a momentary glimpse, everything could fade in to mist. It was just too much to take in. The horrifying pain, just to look at the morality of it, made her hear ache. And still, one question remained in her heart.

"Why did you leave me Gar?" she whispered through strong sobs as she gasped for air.

The sun didn't show any more. Two hours have passed. They were painful and agonizing hours for one Titan, while for the other Titans, the situation was clouded. Mist raised its cursed palms over Jump City again. Terrorizing the streets of the city till dusk, and its death at first sun rise, till it resurrects at dawn, and swallows the city again.

"Why?" she whined softly in high tone, scraping a few concrete shards to her self, on which he stood.

That moment, there were soft knocks on the door of the hotel room. Karai dropped her head phones and quickly bolted for the door.

"Coming!" she exclaimed running for the door. Feeling excited and happy she opened it, and her face suddenly became wry and horrified. In the door way, stood Gar. His shirt torn, but covered with a scarf he used to place over his face. His hands all bloody and still dripping small drops of blood. His pants were dusty and a bit red glowing because of the dried blood that stained already. Of all the absurd appearance, his face showed love, and for Karai.

"Hey…" he said softly and walked through the door, closing it behind him self. Karai stood still, and numb. Scanning every inch of Gar, she gulped loudly, with a horrified expression and slowly walked after him.

"Big brother…what happened after I left?" she asked worriedly, almost shedding warm tears. Gar sat down carefully on the chair and begun to undo the scarf wrapped around his chest.

"Well, I won…that's one thing," he muttered and removed the scarf completely. Karai observed the showing ribs. The bone was pierced through the flesh, with meat particles still hanging around it, and small juicy streams of blood, running down his torso. Karai gasped, eyes wide as dinner plates, and slapped two hands over her mouth, not saying a word.

Gar's green jade eyes focused on the little girl, and a thin smile ran across his lips.

"You think you can fix this?" he asked gently pinching his index finger on the stuck out rib.

"NO!" exclaimed Karai. "Don't do that!" she said and ran up to him, examining the wound. Gar gave her a weird look and grinned.

"Alright, I won't…" he said reaching for the wound. Karai grabbed his huge fingers and pulled away his hand.

"WHAT DID I JUST SAY!" she yelled at him, a few tears rolling down her cheeks. Gar chuckled miserably and then his face flushed, from the look of which Karai gave him. He sighed and pulled her in.

"I'm sorry about that…" he whispered to her ear and kissed her on the four head. Karai pulled away and smiled. Gar wiped away her tears and took her hand.

"Now Karai, if there is anything more that I can ask from you…can you please fix this…" he said directing his eyes to his highly bruised chest. Karai grinned wider and took a step back.

"Sure, but you have to close your eyes, or you know what will happen…" she said with a light giggle and brought her hands before her self. That moment, Gar closed his eyes and lay back on the sofa.

Karai's hands begun to glow dark red as she soared her fingers over his chest. The skin as if though became alive and started crawling and healing it self over Gars ribs. The ribs descended back in to his flesh and reattached. The blood stream quickly vanished as his veins bonded again to keep the blood flowing. The process was very painful but Gar kept quiet. Giving a few painful moans, a tear escaped his eyes as the ribs formed their way inside his body. He clenched his teeth and grabbed the sofa with all the might his fists possessed.

Soon, the stinging pain went away as Karai's hands turned light red, and soothing warmth descended in to his body, making his skin re-teraform and become shiny and tingly like before. After the healing process was complete, Karai quickly removed her hands and jumped back grinning and giggling.

Gar lay there for a minute, breathing heavily, trying to get his conscious state to normal after the gruesome pain. As the soothing warmth vanished, he slowly unclenched his fists and took a deep breath, exhaling slowly. After a long and silent moment, he started to sit up. Karai watched him with her jaw dropped, as he sat up, and shook his head vigorously, getting rid of the wooziness.

After his at up, he opened his eyes and bent over his knees, untying the black massive boots. Karai tapped him on the shoulder, with a look of worry on her face.

"Big brother, are you alright?" she chirped. Gar looked at her, and smiled.

"Yeah, everything is fine…go get ready for bead…" he ordered with a loving smile and she obliged. Snatching the CD player of the sofa, she giggled happily and ran of in to her room.

"Good night!" she exclaimed and waved to Gar before closing the door.

"Good night…" retorted Gar and continue untying he's shoes. While doing so, horrifying images of Robin filled his mind. It's as if he was in Robins shoes at the moment they fought. Being attacked by him self from all sides like a crawling shadow. He gasped and quickly shot up, breathing heavily. Coming to realization of what he has become, what anger has drove him to, he clenched his fists until his nails dug in to his skin and streams of red blood broke.

"W-What have I become?" he asked him self, holding his huge fists before his face. "I'm a monster, and for what, only for a position on a super hero team!" he exclaimed in sarcastic anger and sat back down. He looked across the room, and his eyes focused on his own image in the mirror.

"_Instead of my own reflection, I see a beast…"_ he thought and tossed one boot at the mirror sending big drops of blood soaring through the air and, completely shattering mirror to bits.

"BIG BROTHER WHAT WAS THAT!" came Karais distorted voice from behind the door of her room.

"Its nothing, go back to sleep!" retorted Gar in exclamation and pulled of his other boot. Standing up he ignored the drops of blood and approached the broken mirror. His reflection on every peace of glass projected. He stopped for a moment, and looked at the broken pieces.

"_That's exactly like me, all broken and torn up inside…" _he thought and picked up his boot. Pairing the shoes up, he placed them by the sofa and took of his black shirt. Folding it neatly, he placed it on top of his boots. After wards he took of his silver wrist bands and placed them by his boots. Standing up, he reached for his belt and unplugged the cap, his baggie black pants dropped and he folded them, placing them on top of his shirt. He pulled of his black socks and dropped them by the silver wrist bands. Getting to his feet he walked to the shower, and locked the door behind him.

The Shower------

"_Why did you run away from her?" _ he asked him self in thought, as boiling hot water sprayed over his head, and ran down his back like a river. The temperature in the room has risen. The glass doors of the shower were hazy and wet. The atmosphere was filled with white steam. He took a deep breath and directed his face to the hot stream. Feeling absolutely nothing, he got caught in another trance.

"_You should have not run away back there, she was happy to see you again! Yes' I know…but I couldn't bear to look in to her eyes after breaking the promise." _He thought and thought some more. The thought of vanishing when he saw Raven was eating at his mind. How could he have done that? Why was he to hasn't to speak to her? Why couldn't he kiss her, feel her, touch her, instead of running of like a coward. (A/N: I seriously punish my self for calling him that y'all!)

He turned of the faucet and shook of the water from his face. His elbow against the shower wall, he leaned on it for a suffocating support, and looked in to the mirror that hung below the shower head. Looking in to his own eyes, a great pain surged through his body. Not physical pain, but emotional. Sighing deeply, he slowly slid the shower door open and walked out. Grabbing a rub off the hanger, he quickly put it on and tied the soft belt. The rub was white, and very soft. He approached the mirror of the shower room and wiped away the evaporated water.

Looking at him self, he took a glance to the misted area by the sphere he wiped. Slowly reaching for the mirror, he wrote 'Raven+Beast Boy'. He looked in silence at what he wrote. Nothing in his mind turned up to finish the equation. He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. Heading for the door, he turned of the lights on the shower room and closed the door tight.

It's been a long time since Gar left Raven on the roof. Raven found the strength to pull her self together and slowly stood up, panting of tears. Scanning the roof top she looked at Robin, and a pool of blood around his head. _"Dumb fuck, you knew better then take him on…"_ she thought as she wiped away tears and walked towards him. Extending her arm forward she opened a portal to Titans Tower, and picked up Robin with her powers. Slowly driving Robins body in to the portal, she stepped through the black aura her self, and they vanished.

"Please Raven, tell me is he going to be alright?" panted Starfire worriedly outside the med room where Robin and Cyborg lay. After Ravens arrival, she healed everything of Robin that she could, and placed him in to the medical room. Being aware that Robin lost allot of blood, she connected a blood pack of his type, to his arm. His heart beat was steady as usual. He was going to live.

"Starfire, he's fine, he just had massive concussions, a few broken bones, and he lost allot of blood…" she said in monotone. Starfire stepped away from Raven, horrifically explicit. Small tears drew them selves in the back of her eyes, and took of down her cheeks.

"Starfire, he's fine, he'll live…" muttered Raven and slowly departed down the hall. Starfire, wide eyed, took a step towards the door of the medical room, and opened it a crack. Peering inside the room like a stalker, she opened the door and walked in, closing it tight behind them.

Approaching Robins bed, she slid over a chair quietly and sat down, looking at his bruised face. She took his hand in to hers and intertwined their fingers. "Please get better soon…" she whispered laying her head on empty space of the bed, closing her eyes, and drifting asleep slowly.

Raven walked in to her room and quickly rushed for the closet. Sliding the doors open, she grabbed a dark indigo cloak and slammed the closet shut. Quickly taking of the old dirty cloak, she tossed it aside and ran for her dresser. Taking out a black leotard she shut the dresser and unzipped the leotard, walking to the bed. Pulling of the shoes she took of the leotard and put on a new fresh one. Zipping it up, she slid in to her shoes and threw the cloak over her self.

That moment, Gar rushed inside Karai's room and turned on the light. Karai was suddenly startled and jumped to her feat, charging a thunderbolt in her hands. Gar caught sight of her striking and quickly ducked behind the bed.

"Karai it's me!" he exclaimed. Karai discharged and ran around the bed, finding Gar curled up in a ball she yawned, grinned and wiped rubbed her eyes.

"Big brother what are you doing?" she asked he frankly. Gar quickly sprung to his feat and took a deep breath.

"Be careful with those powers of yours…" he said waving his index finger. Karai nodded.

"Now why did you run in here?" asked Karai. Gar remembered why and headed for the door.

"Get dressed, we're going home…" he directed.

"Home?" asked Karai.

"Yes, we're leaving in 15 minutes, I'd suggest you get packing…" he muttered and walked out with a serious expression. Karai grinned and quickly bolted for the closet. Throwing out a back pack, she jerked everything off the hangers and begun stuffing the cloths in to the back pack.

"BIG BROTHER…WHY ARE WE GOING HOME!" she yelled out of her room.

"DON'T YOU WANT TO SEE THE MUSEUM IN THUNDER CRASH CITY!" came his reply. Karai's eyes suddenly lit up like flashlights and became sparkly. She quickly put on a T-shirt and tights. Pulling on some socks, she then put on the boots Gar gave her, and snatched her glasses of the dresser. Knowing that it would be cold at 1:00am in the morning, she pulled on a sweat shirt and pulled on her back pack. Quickly doing her bed, she ran out in to the living room.

"Big brother I'm ready!" she exclaimed standing in a position of a new school girl, grinning.

Gar packed the rob in to the back pack and placed the rest of the cloths in to the back pack, leaving his glasses, two helmets, the scarf, boots, and wrist bands. Zipping up the back pack, he tied the scarf over his face and put on the glasses, afterwards the helmet. Sitting down to tie the boots, he quickly put on his wrist bands and tied the laces of his shoes. Throwing the back pack on his back he turned of the lights in the room and walked out closing the door.

As he walked out he met Karai standing by the door. "Are you ready?" he asked putting on a long trench coat; it extended all the way to the floor. Karai nodded grinning. Gar approached her and gave her the helmet.

Raven ran to the roof of Titans Tower and quickly took flight. Flying as fast as she could, hoping that Gar didn't leave yet, she sped up her pace by a few miles. The light cold breeze of the night hit her cheeks as she flew, and that made her warm thinking of him, and their soon reunion. But, if she could only get there in time, what if she would miss out on him? What if he won't be there? What if, she'll never have the chance to see him again? _"No" _she kept saying to her self. _"I will see him again, I have to. There is no way he can leave without saying good bye."_ She thought. The thoughts made her lips curve in to a thin smile as she flew faster.

Karai slid on her helmet and opened the door of the room. Gar checked his trench coat to see if Ravens picture was there. Pulling out a 4x4 picture, he looked at it. _"I'm sorry" _he thought and walked out after Karai, shutting the door shut.

Raven was nearing the hotel fast. She could already see it. The more she neared the building, the more her hopes have risen. _"I'm coming Beast Boy…just a few more minutes…" _she thought, almost chuckling from pure delight and excitement.

"Checking out sir?" asked the man behind the counter. Gar took his drivers license from the man and the social security.

"Yes, I think its time to head home…" said Gar smiling. The man nodded and looked out side.

"But sir, its 1:02 in the morning, its cold and dark out there, are you sure you must go now?" asked the man worriedly. Gar looked at Karai. The little girl with blonde hair nodded, making her helmet wobble on her head.

"Yes, said Gar and packed the social security and the drivers license in his wallet, afterwards slid it in to his trench coat pocket.

"Let's go big brother…" said Karai yawning inside the helmet. Gar chuckled and took his back pack.

"Thank you for your service…" thanked Gar the man and took Karai's hand, heading for the door.

"Thank you for your stay!" exclaimed the man cheerfully in their foot steps. Karai turned around and showed the man a sign of peace, before walked out through the glass gates.

Raven landed on the roof top of the building quickly ran inside the building. Running to the elevator, she quickly pressed the button of the lever on which Gar room ordered a room.

"Big brother, can I take a nap till morning?" asked Karai as Gar put her on the seat and took her back pack.

"Sure, we'll do the same thing we did when drove here…" he said stuffing her small back pack in to his huge one.

The streets were cold and silent. The street lamps shined their light upon the side walks of Jump City, and the stars illuminated the sky's. It was all silent, not a civilian in sight. It was early in the morning, so it was impossible to have any body snooping around at that time.

Gar pulled on a pair of gloves on his hands and put on the back pack. Throwing his leg over the seat, he sat down behind Karai and scoot her a bit forward, so she can lie down on the huge long metal gas tank of his motorcycle.

As soon as the elevator doors opened, Raven quickly ran inside and pressed the button number seven. The doors automatically closed and the elevator started to descend to the seventh floor.

In a short moment, the elevator arrived and the doors slid open. Raven quickly bolted for the room. Not wasting time, she quickly broke the knob of the door and thrust her way inside, smashing the door to pieces.

"Gar!" she exclaimed running in to the dark room. "Beast Boy?" she exclaimed again, while looking for the light switch.

"Okay Karai, you can go to sleep now, it will be a long trip till we get to Neon City," he said and put in the key. The red button on his right handed started flashing and he pressed it, making the vehicle roar to life.

Raven became aware of a roaring engine outside the room window and quickly ran in deeper in to the living room. Running up to the window, she looked down, spotting a motorcycle with two people on it. _"Beast Boy!" _ her mind yelled. "Beast Boy!" she yelled out loud. Seeing the persons below not even wick she quickly pushed off of the glass and bolted out of the room. Running in to the elevator, she slammed the button of the first floor and the doors closed. Small tears appearing in her eyes, she kept repeating the words. "I have to make it…I have to make it…I can't lose him again…" she kept whispering to her self.

That moment the elevator stopped at the first level, and the doors opened. Not wasting a millisecond, Raven flew out of the elevator, and out of the front doors of the hotel.

"Miss how did you get in here!" yelled the man from behind the counter, in her foot steps. Raven ignored him and opened the door, running out side.

As she ran outside, an expression of pure horror and loss crept over her face. She jerked her head in both directions, not finding anybody or anything, except a wide rubber burned line stretching down the street, and a smell of burned rubber in the air. She dropped to her knees, ignoring the pain and the cold of the ground. She let it loose. The crystal mystique tears in her eyes took of running down her pale cheeks like water falls.

"No, Beast Boy, why did you leave me again?" she asked whining and sobbing hard, gruesome tears staining her cheeks.

"BEAST BOY!"

**A/N: Well, there you go. This chapter is kind of long and I finished it faster this time. Well enjoy, I think. Oh, and, I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**BB/Raven TOGETHER FOR EVER. If you don't support this couple, then GO DO YOUR SELF. **

**-Anton **


	14. Emotinal Chase

**REPLIES TO REVIEWS FOR CHAPTER 13**

**Ravens Faithful Sidekick- **Please don't be calling me names. I'll keep writing if you stop calming me names. Thanks for reviewing please continue.

**Eevee Shadows- **Yeah, med school is a pain in the ass. I hope you do better then me. Thanks for the complement and the review. Thanks for reviewing please continue.

**Shibby84- **Well, here is the continuing. I hope you like it. Thanks for reviewing please continue.

**Caniluvagain- **Thanks for reviewing please continue.

**Bob 42- **Thanks for reviewing please continue.

**Rave Slave- **Will they see each other again? Well this chapter should prove some info. Thanks for reviewing please continue.

**Billy- **Thanks for reviewing please continue.

**GizmoBunny- **Or else what, if I don't keep writing? Tee Hee. Thanks for reviewing please continue.

**Master Brattan- **Thanks for reviewing please continue.

**They-Call-Me-Orange- **Eh…Kool aid? Sweet. Thanks for reviewing please continue.

**CherryRaven- **Yeah, who doesn't support BB/Rae is an asshole. Thanks for agreeing. Thanks for reviewing please continue.

**Mr-Rogers- **Thanks for reviewing please continue.

**Lexie515- **Don't worry, I wont leave you guys hanging. Thanks for reviewing please continue.

**Quiet-a-shame- **Well, if you're anxious to know then this chapter should clear up more then just half the story, I think. Thanks for reviewing please continue.

**BrianDarksoul- **Thanks for reviewing please continue.

**Mav Gauntlet- **Thanks for reviewing please continue.

**JapaneseAnime 16- **Me and you both. I want Robin to just vanish and not come back. Thanks for reviewing please continue.

**InkBlotted Chakra- **Thanks for reviewing please continue.

**Teleportal- **Yeah sad, but it gets better in this chapter. Thanks for reviewing please continue.

**Rika-Lynn- **I apologize if my story doesn't have what you want boy I still try my best to satisfy the readers. Thanks for reviewing please continue.

**Aclahyr- **Thanks for reviewing please continue.

**Warprince2000- **Thanks for reviewing please continue.

**RonLuver2005- **Yeah, we all have busy weeks this week, especially ME! Thanks for reviewing please continue.

**Jason Cristerna- **Okay, no need for extravagant talks. I understand. I want to finish this story as much as you want to read it. Thanks for reviewing please continue.

**TO THOSE WHO READ BUT DIDN'T REVIEW**

I hope your ass sticks from all the sugar you ate!

**Desclaimer: If you would want to see your favorite couples kiss, then all you fans should put in $100 bucks each in to the BB/Rae fund raiser and we can buy the show!**

_**Fun starts soon now. **_

_**Enjoy!**_

**Chapter 14. Emotional Chase**

"Wow! Big brother look at that!" exclaimed Karai as the first view of great mountains came in her view from the long sleep. Before even yawning, she was up and at it, exploring every possible thing her eyes caught. Gar patted her on the back and chuckled at the expression he sensed from her.

"Big brother can you pull over, I need to go…" she complained. Gar quickly decreased the rotation of the throttle and pulled over to the side of the mountain. Quickly taking of Karai, he took off her helmet and she ran for the bushes.

"Good morning!" he exclaimed as she ran behind the brush. All that came in reply was joyous laughter and giggling. Gar him self kicked one leg over the seat and got off him self. Stretching after a long ride through mountains and highways, it was good to kick back and take a little rest. After a moment, Karai showed up feeling excited and happy.

"So what do you want to do?" asked Gar curiously. Karai giggled and ran up to the ramp of the mountain. Gar approached her from behind and set her down on the ramp, his hand around her waist. Suddenly, a sense of seriousness escaped her skin, and Gar felt it. Before she could ask him any thing, he already knew that she was going to ask him something inappropriate.

"Alright…what do you want to ask me?" he said out of curiosity, not to make her feel left out. A sigh escaped her mouth and a high chirp.

"Well," she started. Gar lay his head on her shoulder, feeling the warmth of her face, and she his.

"Well what…" he said softly.

"It's about big sister…" she mentioned. Suddenly, Gar became numb as a brick, but kept his cool.

"What about, big sister?" he asked plainly. Karai tilt her head back, hitting his nose.

"What was that for!" he exclaimed. Karai jumped off the ramp and glared at him.

"Big brother, Raven loves you, and I know you love her! Why do you have to be such and idiot and leave her like that!" she exclaimed, tears forming in her eyes. Gar took a step back and took a deep breath, to push down the sorrow and grief.

"Karai, remember when you didn't fulfill your promise when I went to work…" he said soothingly to her. Karai nodded.

"Well, the same situation here…" he said and dropped to his knees. Karai slowly approached him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I understand big brother…" she said, tears poring down her cheeks. "I'm sorry…"

"Don't be…" replied Gar patting her on the back. Some sniffs came from behind his back as Karai sobbed.

"Don't cry Karai, I'm sure one day we'll see her again…I promise…" he said pulling away and wiping her tears. A thin smile stretched across her lips and her eyes sparkled.

"Okay…" she chirped. Gar grinned and quickly turned, wiping away some of his own forming tears. Karai pulled her self together and approached him from behind, giving a small tug on his pants.

"Big brother I think we should go…" she said, her voice a bit cracking. Gar sighed and looked at the horizon stretching from the side of the hill.

"Yes, I believe we should." He said and with that they packed on the vehicle, and headed for Thunder Crash City.

Titans Tower-----

Raven sat on the roof after the tragic moment last night. It was already morning, and she sat there, meditating, trying to calm her self after loosing her love twice in one week. Chanting the same verse over and over she didn't give in to being tired. The words only reminded her of the past life. The life she spent with Beast Boy. Even though they didn't get along, but they were friends and friendship is what mattered most for the two Titans.

Thunder Crash City-----

That moment, the revving monstrous roaring vehicle pulled in to the parking lot of the museum. Gar turned off the ignition and climbed off. Karai leapt of the vehicle and took of her helmet.

"We're here!" she exclaimed cheerfully, and stomped the helmet on the seat of the vehicle. Gar's head slowly drifted out of the helmet and finally it popped out, with a grin. Karai giggled and started jumping from excitement. Gar placed his helmet on the seat and locked the two protective noggins.

"Let's go…" he said taking her hand gently, and heading inside the huge building.

Thunder Crash City was one of a kind cities. The city was very beautiful with buildings beyond any mans imagination. The museum it self was a unique structure. In front, there were very tall and high columns holding a massive roof structure that hung in the sky. The walls were very long, huge, and thick. The building it self was grey like the entire city.

Gar and Karai walked through many isles of historical objects. Every once in a while Karai gasped at an object she observed, and that really freaked out Gar. Almost sounded like she was chocking or worse!

"Wow big brother look at that!" exclaimed Karai running up to a tall painting, standing in the art section. Gar chuckled and really didn't pay a mind to it. Karai gave him a death glare, and he approached the picture. The picture had a woman and a man on it. The woman had indigo colored hair and was a bit taller then the male. The male looked skinny and had hair a bit green. The picture suddenly struck Gar as he looked at it.

Seeing two emblems in the picture, him self and Raven, he took a deep breath and approached the picture closer. Karai looked at him strangely but said nothing and watched as he took each step for the huge mass. Gar approached the female in the picture and traced the woman's face. Though he didn't quiet realize it right away, but the moment he touched the picture, he felt warmth spring up his spine, and loving tender surrounded his heart and body. His senses let go and his vision whitened. Waking up on a white plain, he quickly shot up to his feat and looked around. Seeing nobody inside, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, afterwards exhaling slowly. As soon as all the air left his lungs, his eyes focused on the shivering sound a few meters in front of him.

It took him a moment, to role his eyes upward to see the pale, sexy, radiant beauty.

"R-R-Raven?" he whispered almost choking on his numb throat.

Titans Tower-----

It took her several hours to actually find the telepathic connection to his mind. After the incident that accured, she knew that all she could do, was get in contact with his mind through the power she possessed. While on the roof top, she found a simple way of how to get in touch with him. It was to call him in to another dimension as soon as he touched the picture that she saw on her journey before the Teen Titans were assembled. Being trapped in a white plain with Gar really made her happy, even though if it was not in person. She really didn't mind that Gar has abandoned her two times already, but she decided to make him feel the same way.

The White Plain-----

The moment, their eyes met, a small thin smile appeared on Gars lips. His eyes became filled with joy and desiring happiness. On the other side of the plain, Raven showed no emotion what so ever. But on the inside, she was really happy and excited that she got in contact with him through telepathy.

"R-Raven?" Gar whispered through his numb throat, and took a step forward. Raven didn't move an inch. Not her face, not her hands, not her legs. The hollow wind blew her hair over her face, covering one of her indigo eyes. Her cloak remained flapping in the wind, revealing her slim hips and a very satisfying sexy physique.

"Beast Boy…" she said in monotone, trying to sound like she didn't care about the whole situation that was going on. Gar cleared his throat and spoke.

"Raven…" he said this time loud and clear, his facial expression changing from a thin smile to a serious one.

"Beast Boy…" she said in the same tone, sounding lifeless and emotionless.

"Raven…I-I'm sorry…" he apologized, as a blissful white cloud passed in between them. Standing 20 meters away from each other really didn't aggravate them. Suddenly, the soft wind started blowing the other way.

"You shouldn't be sorry Beast Boy…" said Raven in monotone, sounding a bit pissed. Gar flushed and his expression became a pleading one.

"Raven, please, I'm very, truly sorry…" he apologized taking another step forward. Raven didn't move a muscle. Instead she took a deep breath, and exhaled, getting ready to ask a question.

"Beast Boy…why…why did you leave?" she asked him, in a tone of distrust and no care. Gar gulped and his face became numb. He stopped right there and lowered his hands.

"Raven…I was confused…and lost in my emotions, knowing that I broke a promise…" he said gently.

"You said you'd be back in two years, and you are back in two years as you promised!" said Raven loudly.

"No Raven…I didn't keep the promise by being two months late…and two months after two years is already more then promised…" he said normally.

"So what! It was only two fucking months Beast Boy!" she exclaimed angrily, with crystal white tears forming in her eyes. Gar looked down in shame, and then looked up.

"I broke a promise I swore to a person that I have loved since I became a Titan, how do you think I feel when I look in to that persons face knowing I didn't keep my word!" he exclaimed.

"Beast Boy, you would have looked at me the same way as I at you…with love, passion, and desire to be together!" she replied in high monotone voice.

"Raven, you don't understand…"

"Yes I do understand Beast Boy!" she exclaimed in reply. "You think that if you were two months late you didn't keep your promise, and there you start to think that if you look at me, that I will hate you for not keeping your word…well Beast Boy, consider the ultimate!" she exclaimed.

"And what would that be!" he exclaimed in reply. Raven looked down, the head shift sending a tear down her cheek. She closed her eyes shut, sending an entire stream down her face. Taking a deep breath, she exhaled and opened her eyes.

"No matter what word you keep or not, I still love you Beast Boy, no matter what you do…I," she said her voice cracking from the hard sobs. "I still love you…I have loved you since the Titans were formed…" she said softly sniffing up crystal tears. "I have waited for you for so long, I have cried for you for eternity, and finally when you come back to me, you abandon me…because of what you think I'll think about you…but I don't think what you think, I still love you and happy to know that you have not forgotten me, and that you are still alive…" she said and wiped away a few more tears. Gar looked at her, tears forming in his eyes also.

"Raven I'm sorry…I promise you'll see me sooner then you think…I promise we'll be together again…" he said and started taking steps back, along the white clouded plain.

"Beast Boy wait…where are you going!" Raven exclaimed after him.

"Raven my love…I'm currently living in Neon City…you can track me down there…" he muttered and gave her a wink, grinning. Raven let out a cheerful and happy exhale and smiled wryly.

"Neon City…" she whispered.

That moment, an enormous white cloud drifted in between them, and she quickly took off forward, in Gar's direction. Running as fast as she could through the white plain, she saw his shadow through the cloud no more. The cloud drifted by, and he was gone. No Gar in sight. Raven dropped to her knees and took a deep breath, looking at the spot of where he stood.

"Neon City it is then…" she whispered happily and suddenly, the white plain vanished.

Thunder Crash City Museum-----

"Big brother are you okay?" asked Karai pale. Gar took away his hand from the picture and took a step back, a slight smile on his face. He wiped away some tears and touched his heart. Soothing warmth still cursed his body back and forth, as he took each breath. After a shot moment, he snapped to reality and looked at Karai, more excited then ever before.

"Yes Karai, I'm fine…" he said taking her hand and heading for the museum exit. Walking outside, they were greeted by the soothing bliss of the day and sun shine in their faces with a cool breeze of Thunder Crash City.

"So did you enjoy the museum?" asked Gar getting on the motorcycle, and putting on his helmet.

"Yes, it was exciting!" exclaimed Karai giggling, as she put on her helmet and Gar helped her on the seat.

"Well, now it's straight on home…" said Gar, as Karai gave him thumbs up and he started the engine. The vehicle roared to life as it slowly pulled out of the museum parking lot, and in the direction of the city highway.

Titans Tower-----

"Beast Boy!" she exclaimed snapping out of her meditating state and dropping on to her behind. Quickly gathering her limbs in action, she bolted for the roof entrance. Running through the doors in to Titans tower from the roof, she bolted down the halls in the direction of the medical room, excited beyond any wits she possessed.

"Star fire…get your ass ready…were going to Neon City!"

**A/N: Well, there you go, another cliffie. I'm sorry you guys but a story is much interesting with cliffhangers. **

**Another chapter coming shortly, I hope. That is if I get to use the computer. **

**-Anton**


	15. Reunion with Her Hellhound

**REPLIES TO REVIEWS FOR CHAPTER 14.**

**Half Gothic Chick- ** Updated! Thanks for reviewing please continue.

**RonLuver2005- **Thanks for reviewing please continue.

**Jason Cristerna- **Thanks for reviewing please continue.

**Ravens Faithful Sidekick- **Thanks for reviewing please continue.

**DarkSideOfBlue- **Well in this chapter you'll find out if Raven actually dragged Starfire to Neon City. And about Bird Brain and Tin Can, that will be explained. Thanks for reviewing please continue.

**Teleportal- **Well I don't think you really missed the update. Thanks for reviewing please continue.

**Warprince2000- **Thanks for reviewing please continue.

**AstaOmega11- **Thanks for the complement. Thanks for reviewing please continue.

**InkBlotted Chakra- **No Raven is not going to drag Starfire with her. Thanks for reviewing please continue.

**BBraelover4eva- **Thanks for reviewing please continue.

**Japanese Anime16- **Well, Raven will not drag Starfire with her, just telling you in advance. Thanks for reviewing please continue.

**Zack Samurai- **Thanks allot. And I will check out your story when I have the time, I promise I will. Thanks for reviewing please continue.

**Darkofthenight- **Updated! Thanks for reviewing please continue.

**They-Call-Me-Orange- **You want to see my HITMAN take you out…well watch your little Kool Aids die! Thanks for reviewing please continue.

**DarkMagic21- **Thanks for reviewing please continue.

**Rave Slave- **Thanks for reviewing please continue.

**Getsilly93- **Thanks for the complement. Despite that I'm not American, but I think my work is pretty good. Thanks for reviewing please continue.

**Mav Gauntlet- **Thanks for reviewing please continue.

**Mirsan4ever- **The reason why people like cliffies is because the authors have good material to start off the next chapter. That's why. Thanks for reviewing please continue.

**Gizmo Bunny- **Well here you go, your update. And the thing is, I like BB serious too. You know atleast some one appreciates the inner art of a character. Thanks for reviewing please continue.

**BrianDarkSoul- **You know, you just gave me an idea. I think I will write something about a three way with BB. I know what you meant by that okay? Thanks for reviewing please continue.

**Wolf of Raven- **Thanks for reviewing please continue.

**Mighty Nic- **Your English is great, and I'm glad you liked my story. I hope your stories turn out just as great. Thanks for reviewing please continue.

**Bee Bop- ** Well updated, sorry for making you cry. Thanks for reviewing please continue.

**Rika-Lynn- **ALrighty, well, yeah, screw those who don't like this couple, and thanks for the complement. Thanks for reviewing please continue.

**James- **Thanks for reviewing please continue.

**Fernnu- **Thanks for loving my story. Thanks for reviewing please continue.

**Shibby 84- **Well like I said before, Starfire will not be joining Raven in her journey. And I'm finally happy that I made a plot twist to bring BB/Rae back together. Thanks for reviewing please continue.

**BelleLamour- **Yeah, it sucks being a blonde huh. Well don't despise me, I'm your friend. Well, it's a good thing you understood the ordeal in the art museum because I was really getting frustrated with the whole explanation thing. Thanks for reviewing please continue.

**Elrave- **Thanks for reviewing please continue.

**Billy- **Thanks for reviewing please continue.

**WickedWitchoftheSE- **Well, if you were from some other world and Titans Tower is the only home you had, would you leave? I don't think so, neither do Raven and Starfire. And I just love it when my characters are OC, because its FANFICTION Y'ALL! Thanks for the complement. Thanks for reviewing please continue.

**BlackCatOFDoom- **You cant make me do anything, nobody can. Thanks for reviewing please continue.

**BeastBoyLuver- **To tell you the truth, Robin is not on my favorites list. Don't know why but after I've seen 'Employee of The Month' I started hating him. Thanks for reviewing please continue.

**MasterofallDarkness- **Well I think I will finish the story with out a cliffie. Because I hate it when stories end with cliffies, and I don't like to do any sequels and stuff. Thanks for reviewing please continue.

**Bountyhunterstudio- **Well I don't think Raven will be teaming up with Gar to kill Robin, too much for the fans to take, understand? Good. Thanks for the complement though and I think that Gar being a bad ass is a pretty good idea because many other writers don't put him that way, so I decided that in my brain, Gar will be as Trigon. Thanks for reviewing please continue.

**TTLuver- **Thanks for reviewing please continue.

**FhDFG- **Thanks for reviewing please continue.

**TO THOSE WHO READ BUT DIDN'T REVIEW!**

I'M TRYING TO IMPOVE HERE, SO DO THE RIGHT THING AND PRESS THE 'GO' LINK! OR ELSE, SCREW YOU!

**Disclaimer- : _This fan fiction is written and edited by Digital-DNA(me). Any attempts in copying or re writing this story, will be punished and prosecuted by my deadly laws. If you are not the age this story is specified, please turn of the screen and read something else. _**

**Chapter 15. Reunion with Her Hellhound**

"But Raven, I must stay here with Robin and Cyborg" whined a half happy Starfire. For Raven, knowing that Starfire would not want to come, she felt happy on the inside. Raven nodded in understanding and took a step back with a thin smile. Starfire grinned and hugged her in a bone crushing hug.

"Alright, alright!" exclaimed Raven almost passing out. That moment Starfire let her go and shook her hand.

"I wish you luck Raven…" said Starfire sadly smiling. Raven turned around and quickly bolted up the tower from the med lab to her room. The door swooshed open and Raven ran in to the dusty dark room. Looking around she realized that she had already changed but conspiracy ate away at her. She quickly tore the cloak off her self and took off the shoes. Brushing her hand through her hair, she scratched her torso between the breasts and yawned. "Better get going" she said softly and ran in to the shower room, locking the door quietly.

-----Neon City-----

That moment the key buffered in to its sokit and he finally opened the door. The little girl who was with him quickly sneaked in between his feet and entered the house first. Jumping up on the sofa, Karai tossed her bag to the side and spread her hands like a gold medal winning champ.

"Ha, Ha…I win!" she exclaimed and bowed. The door suddenly shut and Gar dropped the bag, clapping with a grin on his face.

"Alrighty, you win the bet then…" he said happily and took out five dollars out of his pocket, afterwards gave it to Karai. As Karai took the money, she winked at Gar. Gar chuckled lightly and slid the wallet in his pocket.

"You are a little master mind…" he muttered and took of the rider's coat her wore. Karai leapt off the sofa and started taking off her coat.

"C'mon big brother, you know better then to fool me with those kind of games…" said Karai and took of the coat, shortly proceeding to her shoes. Gar plummet in the chair and proceeded to his boots laughing.

"I think I have forgotten that you can predict the future…" he said and pulled off a boot. Karai smirked and pulled off her second shoe.

"Yeah big brother, I think you forgot…" she mocked with a sheepish smile. Gar twitched his index finger at her and tossed the boots in to the closet.

"How about you go unpack our stuff, while I make something to eat…" he said stretching and yawning.

"Okay!" retorted Karai happily, grabbed their back packs and stormed out of the living room. Gar grinned wide as she ran in to her room first, and the door shut. Taking a look at the clock he gasped, realizing that it was passed dinner time already. Quickly putting his limbs to work, he darted in to the kitchen, digging out a few pans and a whole lot of groceries.

-----Jump City-----

Finally she was finished with the shower and already dressed half way. Zipping up the black leotard, she afterwards put on a black cloak and flipped the heed over her head as usual. Pulling on her shoes she felt quiet excited and happy. Grinning she grabbed a picture of a young Beast Boy and darted out of the room to the living room. Running up to the Titans main frame computer, she opened a tracking program and typed in 'Beast Boy'. The map did not respond. Then a new idea came to her. She typed in Neon City for the search and did a civilian check. Garfield Logan was displayed in the middle of the screen with a particular address. Raven quickly wrote it down and looked up at the screen again.

"I'm coming Beast Boy…" she whispered and turned off the monitor, but forgetting to shut down the entire system. Packing the piece of paper in her leotard pocket, she quickly sunk two floors down to the med lab. Starfire unaware of her presence in the room continue to watch Robins unconscious body, taking a once in a while look at Cyborg to see if his condition has improved. Raven approached Starfire from behind and tapped her on the shoulder. As the Tamaranians skin became thick and senses aroused, she leapt of the chair in fright.

"Raven don't do that again…" she said in a shaky frightened tone sitting back down.

"How are they?" asked Raven.

"Their condition is improving" said Starfire.

"Good, stay here and watch them…when their able to operate normally, tell them to come to Neon City…" she said sounding lifeless. Starfire nodded and hopped off the leather chair. Raven looked in to the Tamaranians eyes and smiled. Starfire again hugged her but gently this time, and let go.

"Good luck Raven…" whispered Starfire to Ravens ear and pulled away. Raven patted the alien girl on the shoulder.

"You too…" she replied and took a step back. Letting the black aura gulp her up, Raven vanished from the med lab.

"Bye Raven," whispered Starfire concealing warm tears in her green alien eyes.

On the roof top of Titans Tower, Raven took a deep breath with excitement and suddenly blasted in the direction of Neon City. Increasing her speed she flew faster and faster. A usual trip would take eight hours to reach Neon City, on any vehicle. With Ravens speed, she would make a record time.

-----Neon City-----

"Oh big brother it looks delicious!" exclaimed Karai and sat in a chair. Gar pulled off the white chef hat and joined her across the table. On the table stood pasta in a big plate with meat balls and spaghetti sauce. On the far side of the table rested some figs with salads and tofu. Karai vigorously grabbed a spoon and stuffed her plate with spaghetti and salads. Gar chuckled and put some salad for him self.

"You sure are starving…" he joked with a smile. Karai lifted her head, an innocent expression on her face. Suddenly Gar broke in to a fit of laughter. That really aggravated Karai for a moment before she noticed her appearance in the kitchen mirror. Seeing spaghetti sauce covering her whole face, she busted in to laughter with Gar. After a long moment of agonizing laughter, the two beings resumed dinner talking about the little trip.

----- 4 Hours Later -----

The soft wind of Neon City finally hit her face as she flew over the border of the city using the night as cover. The streets were illuminated with the lights of the city. The beautiful lights reflected against the darkness of the sky and made the city a primal piece of heaven. She flew over to the tallest building and landed on the roof. Her indigo eyes scanned the city with a smile.

"And now to find you…" she whispered taking out the little piece of paper.

"2309 Burline Way…" she read and folded the paper neatly, placing it where it previously was. Noticing the major heart beat in her chest she slid her hand to the torso between her breasts and felt the thump. _"You are closer then I think"_ she thought grinning.

-----Gar Premises-----

"C'mon Karai, we'll be late!" exclaimed Gar putting on a jacket of a tuxedo. After dinner, Karai suggested to go see a movie, and so they were in the process of getting ready. Gar slapped some gel on to his hair and brushed them back, giving him the disintinctive look of pure confidence. Knowing that nobody would recognize him, he put on some eye liner under his eyes and drew a small black rose on his right cheek under the eye. Putting away the make up he looked at him self in the mirror and gave two thumbs up, grinning wildly.

In Karai's room, Karai stood by the mirror examining her young physiques. Once satisfied she grinned at her self. She put on a high fashion fluffy tank top that had a zipper going down from chest to belly button. For lower body, she put on blue denim jeans and light brown cow girl shoes. She did her hair in a pony tail and put on pink wrist bands and a pink head band. The most important delicate touches of all, she put one thin reflective sun glasses and lip stick. Looking at her self in the mirror, she couldn't do anything else but smile. That moment there was a soft knock on her door.

"Karai, are you ready?" came Gars voice. Karai quickly rushed for the door and swung it open. As soon as the door opened, Gars jaw dropped.

"K-Karai, is that you?" he asked puzzled eyes as dinner plates. Karai grinned and popped a peace sign. Gar chuckled and took her hand.

"I'll escort the madam to her transport…" he said with British accent, smiling cheerfully.

"Thank you kind sir…" replied Karai as Gar opened the door.

"Me lady can you do the honors?" said Gar directing at the door knob. Karai grinned and snapped her finger. That moment the door automatically locked with out any support from the key. Gar looked at her and smiled.

"Now to the transport…" said Gar and took her hand, gracefully leading her down the stairs of the house porch. Approaching the vehicle, he gave her a helmet and put one o him self. Picking her up he set her on the seat and inserted the key in to the ignition. Turning the small metal staff, the vehicle roared to life. Pushing the machine backwards he drove out of the drive way and blazed on to the theatre.

-----Neon City-----

Raven sat on a bench in front of a huge bright and tall clock tower. Looking at the enormous clock, a face of frustration came up in every one in a while, as she thought about how to find Gar. The soft city breeze in her face, she couldn't help but smile every time she thought about what to do with Gar when she sees him.

Suddenly foot steps came out of no where. She jerked her head to the side to see an old man passing. Quickly rushing to her feet she took out the piece of paper with the written address and rushed over to the old man.

"Excuse me sir but, can you tell me where this is located?" she asked the old ma almost pleadingly. The man took the paper and read it, a grin on his face.

"Why sure, just go straight down that way…" said the man pointing. "Then take a right and you would see this place to your left…" said the man with a smile and handed back her paper.

"Thank you!" exclaimed Raven snatching the piece of paper from the mans hand and bolted in the given direction.

"You are welcome!" replied the man in her steps as she ran. "Eh…Teenagers these days…" muttered the man chuckling and soon headed in his own direction.

-----Neon City Theatre-----

"Here you go sir…" said a blonde girl with blue eyes and butterfly lips.

"Thank you…uhh…India?" he said looking at the girls name tag. The girl blushed maniacally and giggled.

"Yes sir…" she chirped looking at the green tall hunk.

"Keep up the great work…" said Gar taking Karai's hand and slipping on his glasses. Karai intertwined her fingers with his and they walked in to the theatre together.

"So what movie do you want to watch?" he asked looking up at the brightly lit film stand. Karai's eyes scanned the board and she smiled.

"That one!" she exclaimed pointing at the board.

"The Kingdom of Heaven?" asked Gar again puzzled. Karai grinned and nodded.

"But its rated 'R'" said Gar distorted. Suddenly Karai made cute kitty eyes looking at him. Gar glared at her but couldn't resist but chuckle and smile.

"Alright then…" he agreed and they headed in to the auditorium. Closing the door, Karai chose to sit in the middle of the room, where all the actions and the sound of the thriller would be absorbed best. That moment the green captions came on and the move started.

-----Gar's Premises-----

It didn't take her long before she arrived at the location she searched for. Looking around the place she found it amazing that it was clean and neat around the house. By the stairs more to the left stood a little garden along the wall of the house, under the windows. It included all sorts of rich beautiful roses and snow flowers.

The drive way was very clean and the asphalt black as night. The house it self was of pure white color with dark gray roof outlining and the roof it self brown.

Taking a deep breath, she exhaled slowly and smiled wryly.

"Finally I have found it…" she whispered and headed for the front door. Every step she took made her heart thump with more excitement. Before she could realize it, she was grinning. But something was wrong. She approached the door and turned the knob but to misfortune, the door of the house was locked. She staggered back in disbelief. Quickly rushing to the nearest window she avoided the flowers and peered inside the dark house. The lights were not lit.

Every breath she took rejected against the window in a hazy white blur. She bit her lips to prevent from sobbing and ran to the door.

"Okay Raven calm down…" she ordered her self taking deep breaths. After the last deep breath she exhaled slowly and pushed back forming tears. Taking a step back she sat down on the porch stair and covered with her cloak from the cold city breeze. Shivering slightly, she tucked her feet with the cloak and waited smiling happily.

"Beast Boy, where could you have gone?" she asked in a soft whisper.

-----Neon City Theatre-----

"ATTACK!" Came the booming voice of the general. That moment, the catapults unleashed their wrath and the inferno boulders of mass destruction took flight. Soaring like angels of fire through air, they came down with a tremendous explosion, tearing though the rocky walls of the kingdom and shattering the soldiers to masses. Annihilating flesh like gun barrows, blood and torn body ligaments flew in every direction. A fractured piece of rock exploded from the ground as the fire boulder landed, and sliced open a solders belly as it woofed by with the speed of lightning. Before the soldier could realize it, he was already tripping over his guts.

"Whoa! Did you see that?" exclaimed Karai jumping to her feet on the chair, and deliberately pointing at the screen.

"SSHHHHHH!" came the hissing sound from the crown in the room.

"Karai get down…" whispered Gar and thrust one leg from under her weight. She came down plummeting in the seat like a meteor.

"What is wrong with you?" he demanded in a whispering annoyance.

"I'm sorry big brother…" apologized Karai and placed her head against his hand. Gar embraced her and put one arm around her shoulder. Karai snuggled closer to him and continued watching the movie in silence.

-----Gars Primacies-----

Getting tired of waiting she yawned from boredom, but kept her spirit high. Getting up she walked out in to the drive way, looking at the beautiful quarter moon with stars dancing like butterflies around it. The sun was not half way to the axis of the Earth and that gave the moon the right to make its dark side a bit visible. She enjoyed the moment while it lasted. Usually, the moon is what brought people together, but despite their differences, that night was very special for her.

That moment, an idea came to her. Covering her self with the cloak she came up to the front door and tried to phase through, but it was to no avail. She staggered back a step shocked.

"H-How can it be?" she asked her self touching the front door. She tried phasing her hand through the door again but it was no good. She took a step back in disbelief and shivered bitterly, her teeth chattering from the cold. She spun around and sat down on the cold concrete stair. The sudden chill sent goose bumps all over her body like water out of a bucket.

-----Neon City Theatre: A Hour And A Half Later-----

That moment the doors opened and Gar led Karai out of the auditorium. Karai hugged his hand as they walked out of the theatre.

"That movie rocked…wouldn't you say big brother?" bragged Karai. Gar chuckled and set her on the motorcycle seat.

"Yes that movie was great, not to mention exciting…" he said cheerfully as he slid her helmet on her head. Karai buckled the lace under her chin and moved closer to the gas tank.

"Big brother…the things that were shown in that movie…" she paused.

"Yeah?" asked Gar putting on his helmet. He then kicked his foot over the seat and started the vehicle.

"Was the history really that violent big brother?" she asked in a low tone. Gar sighed and nodded a yes but changed his mind on the answer.

"No Karai, those kind of wars never happened." He said and let go of the clutch. Before Karai could say another word he pulled out of the parking lot and on to the main street. The cold breeze of the night hit the motorcycle cooling its engine and making it passengers pretty cold. The street lights were lit and guiding them home. It was 1:00 in the morning, and the moon never looked more beautiful. People and citizens of Neon City were asleep at this time so it was peaceful and quiet out side.

-----Gars Primacies-----

Suddenly a light flash of yellow sparked in her eyes. She slid her eyes open a crack and looked at the moving light. It looked as if some one drove in to the drive way. Mere voices rang in her ears as the booming sound of the vehicle fainted. That moment she realized that they have arrived. She tried to move but was completely frozen and numb from the city winds. Her skin was as rock, and completely impossible for her to move. Knowing that they would find her, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes, drifting in to slumber with her teeth chattering.

Gar and Karai came around the corner of the hose and headed for the door of the house. That moment Karai caught the glimpse of a human form in the shadow and gave a terrified scream. Gar shocked by such high tone dropped to one knee and slapped a hand over her mouth.

"What the hell are you screaming about!" he demanded in a forced whisper. Karai jerked her hand at the porch mumbling. Gar looked and saw nothing. He glared at Karai in disappointment and stood up. That moment Karai's hand caught on fire and she pointed at the porch again. Gar observed and his eyes became stall and numb. His gut twitched as he stood shaking and looking at the cold beauty from distance.

"Its Raven!" he shouted and rushed over to her. Karai gasped and bolted after him. Gar ran up to Raven and touched her cheek gently. Her face was cold and pale. The shivering of her body vibrated his hand. He quickly thrust his hand under her and picked her up.

"Karai open the door!" boomed his voice snapping to reality. Karai snapped her finger and the door swung open. Gar quickly ran inside, Karai right behind him.

That moment she felt soothing warmth coming from some one, and a strong rapid heart beat. Quivering she opened her eyes a crack and saw green hands wrapped around her. The vision was some what blurry but she knew who it was. Her pale lips bent in to a thin small smile and she lost conscience again.

**A/N: Sorry again folks. Writing this chapter and editing this chapter was such a bitch! I couldn't get this up any faster because, well, busy again. WHO THE HELL IS BUSY IN SUMMER…well except me that is? I apologize! Well here you go. Another chapter to feed your brainless brains. **

**Don't forget about the Review Contest. Who ever does it wins a Wallpaper and an Avatar.**

**-Anton**


	16. Reunion With Her Hellhound Pt2

**Chapter 16. Reunion with Her Hellhound Pt.2**

A plundering and glorious night has fallen to the power of day. The sun once again stretched its illuminating limbs over Neon City, and made all bright. People were waking up and getting ready for work. The city wake up call has already rung, and people were on their way, starting off a new chapter in life.

The sun hit the rim of the window, in the room where Gar placed her. The sun, illuminating the dark green room made it seem a nice and peaceful place to stay. There wasn't much hanging on the walls or any sort of fancy furniture. The carpet was blood red and the soft white silk of the bed reflected in a solemn angelic pattern on the walls.

The radiant beauty filled the beds glory in its exquisite physiques. Moaning in her dreams, she turned from side to side, spreading her hair all over the pillow.

-----Dream-----

"_Oh Beast Boy…" said Raven in a playful tone as she searched the dark woods. The forest was fierce and silent. Nightmare ghosts crawled the darkness of illuminated invisibility. But that didn't scare the two lovers. They pressed on playing hide and seek. _

"_Raven, I'm here…" wooed Beast Boys soft voice from the trees. Raven slowly tipsy toed her way to a dark, rotten barked tree, and giggled slowly pointing her head to see if he's behind the trunk. She looked, but there was nobody there. She sighed in distress and leaned against the tree. That moment, a green hand grabbed her by the shoulder from behind, and brought her before it self. _

_Before her stood Beast Boy slightly grinning as he gently breathed in her face. She slowly staggered back, happily, but the tree trunk was in the way, and his body pinned her to the tree. Raven looked up at his mature serious face, and blushed getting butterflies in her stomach. Beast Boy put one hand around her waist, and pulled her in closer. Their faces slowly drifted towards each other until their noses were millimeters apart. _

"GAH!" Ravens shot up breathing heavily. Her eyes quickly scanned the room to find anything alive, there was nobody there. She shut her eyes and fell back on the pillow calming down her breathing. Realizing that she was in some kind of room, she peered open and flew out of the bed to her feet.

"What the…where the hell am I?" she asked her self in a forcing whisper. Scanning the room, she gasped and fell on her butt to the floor.

"I can't believe it…I'm actually here…and this must be his…" she looked at the ceiling, "this must be his place…" she said the last word softly, a wry grin spreading on her lips. Taking a hold of her self, she now sensed the warmth of the house embracing her skin. It felt good and relaxing, unlike the previous night, bone shattering chill and staggering winds. She slowly stumbled to her feet and walked towards the door. When she reached the knob, she noticed she only wore a usually leotard and black socks.

"Where is my cloak?" she asked looking around for it with her eyes. Not finding it she turned the knob and walked out in to a white crystal hall.

On the halls of the wall hung pictures, all framed. Some of them had different people in them but most of them had Karai and Gar on it. Random different pictures revealed different poses of their characters. Raven looked very deeply in to each one trying to understand his past few years when he departed from the team. After taking a look at every picture she walked towards the end of the hall which lead to the living room.

"Hello?" she called out normally scanning the room, there was nobody there. She walked towards the front door and opened it, finding that it was day time and the sun was once again warming Neon City. Looking at the porch she shivered a bit remembering the previous night, and closed the door.

"Big Sister!" she herd a young sweet tender voice exclaim from behind. She quickly spun around only to find Karai standing behind her in a chef's outfit. She was a bit stunned by Karai's appearance but that didn't get to her, because she recognized the young girl anyway.

"K-Karai…right?" said Raven a thin smile spreading on her face. Karai giggled blushing a bit and slowly approached Raven.

"We've missed you big sister…" said Karai tenderly and hugged Raven, her hands around her hips. Raven a bit startled grinned and brushed her fingers through Karai's pink hair. Karai sniffled and looked up at her.

"How are you?" asked Raven tenderly as she picked her up and walked to the room where Karai ran out from. Karai hugged her neck and placed her head on her shoulder.

"I'm feeling great big sister!" exclaimed Karai cheerfully. Raven sat her down on the table and moved out a chair to sit on for her self. Looking and glancing around the room she was a bit astonished. The kitchen looked more beautiful then ever.

Karai that moment leapt off the kitchen table and ran to the stove. Quickly jumping on she started to mix what was in the huge pot.

"So what are you cooking?" asked Raven pleasantly. Karai turned her head slowly towards Raven grinning.

"It's my master piece…and a secret…" she said. Raven nodded smiling and relaxed in the chair looking outside through the glass door.

"Big sister…can you help me please?" rang Karais voice. Raven quickly shot up.

"Yes, with pleasure…" she said handing Karai a container with salt. Raven looked astonished by Karai. How did such a young girl know how to cook? Was Gar forcing her on purpose? Or was it something else. She assumed that it was something else.

"Karai…when will Beast Boy be back?" asked Raven. Karai looked at her.

"He'll be back at four o'clock…" she said happily and continued steering. "Pepper please…" said Karai. Raven quickly ran up to a cabin and opened it.

"Hum…which one?" she asked a bit puzzled looking at many varieties.

-----Neon City Theatre 3:45pm-----

"You Gar…your shifts up!" exclaimed one of the co workers putting on his Usher Tuxedo. Gar grinned and quickly bolted for the office. Running in to his quarters he hung the Usher Jacket and bolted out of the theatre heading for the parking lot. _I hope she's conscious already. _ He though as he jumped on to the seat of the motorcycle and started it. Revving the engine he exploded from the spot on to the main street. Cars were not in his way like usual. Getting out of work earlier then most industries was better for him, there for he could spend allot more time with Karai.

_I hope she's up and at it already…Karai, I better be surprised when I get there…_ he thought pulling farther on the throttle.

-----Gars Primacies 4:00pm-----

Karai let out a playful giggle as Raven begun tickling her. Tears ran down Karais cheeks from her hard laughter.

"No big sister…please stop…" pleaded Karai. At remorse, she stopped tickling her. Karai quickly sat up and looked Raven square in her eyes.

"That hurt…" she muttered with a serious look. Raven cleared her throat and raised an eyebrow. Karais lips drew back in to a smile and she hugged her.

"That was fun big sister, lets play again!" she exclaimed and leapt off the sofa. Raven smiled wryly and stood up.

"Karai…when is Beast Boy getting home?" she asked. Karai looked at the clock that hung on the wall.

"He should be here in fifteen minutes…" retorted the little girl and vanished in to this air. Raven in shock gasped and ran to the spot where Karai vanished.

"Karai! Karai where are you?" she yelled in worry. A soft giggle rattled behind her back.

"I'm here!" came the scorch out of this air. Raven spun around, a smile on her face.

"Ah…I see now…" she mussed and slowly started walking forward, towards the living room. Suddenly, a big kick landed right in her butt, and she was sent flying on the sofa. Quickly screeching on her fours she snapped at thin air until grabbed hold of something that felt like fabric.

"Hey let me go!" came Karais voice. Raven smiled and let go of Karai. A thump and a stumbling crash rang through the room as Karai appeared laying on the floor in an awkward pose.

"Got you…" said Raven and sat back in the sofa. Karai flipped over and ran to the sofa.

Both females looked around the room. It was all squeaky clean. No dust, the furniture was set at its best, and the atmosphere felt kind of welcoming. The two girls took a deep breath and relaxed in their seats. Raven bit her lips and looked at Karai.

"Karai?"

"Yes big sister?" replied Karai looking at Raven with big melon glittery eyes. Ravens expression turned sorrow.

"How did you meet Gar?" she asked her. Karais expression of happiness faded and she looked at her kicking feet.

"I-I…" she stumbled over her words trying to say something. That moment, the door bell rang. Shock, shyness, excitement, happiness, all emotions that she possessed sprang through her body as she rose to her feet suddenly. Karai looked at Raven and smiled.

"That him…" she said and jumped at the sofa bolting for the door.

"Karai wait!" she exclaimed. "Let me hide first…" she demanded in a forced whisper and ran in the direction of Gars room. Karai laughed sheepishly and opened the door. On the porch stood Gar smiling as he held a black helmet and a back pack.

"Hey Karai…" he said passing her and closing the door. Karai giggled and hugged his leg, sticking to it like glue.

"Big brother you're home!" she exclaimed on purpose, enough for Raven to hear. Gar looked at her a bit puzzled.

"Why so loud?" he demanded. Karai jumped off his leg and stood straight like a tree.

"Just…improvising…" she muttered. "I made some macaroni, broccoli, and tofu…" she said. Gar brushed her hair gently and set the helmet on the glass table that rested in the middle of the living room.

"That's good…because I'm hungry…" he panted and headed for his room, Karai following.

"Karai…is she awake?" he asked her with concern. Karai stopped in her tracks and giggled. Gar grinned and directed her back to the living room.

"Awww…Why cant I come?" she asked her lip wiggling. Gar smiled and headed for the room as Karai walked away.

"_I hope she's alive…no wait…what the fuck am I thinking, just go in there and meet her already!" _yelled his mind. He slowly opened the door to the room and took a step inside.

**A/N: Oops! A cliffhanger! I had to because I don't want to write the next chapter as long as I did this one. This chapter was mainly the clear up, and I want the next chapter to have allot of fluff y'all, so don't be mad, get glad. Imao **


	17. What Awaits Thee To Thy?

**Chapter 17. What Awaits Thee to Thy**

He slowly opened the door. The afternoon's dim sun slowly crawled over the walls, illuminating the soft fresh paint. Inhaling the scent of his own room, he slowly took a step forward and closed the door softly but very gently, not making a sound.

He found her standing by the window, her hands clutched over her chest, indigo eyes peering out in to the day light, and radiant beauty filling her bliss and physique. He slowly motioned forward not to startle her.

"_What the hell am I doing? I should jump her!" _ Exclaimed his mind, but he suppressed the thought. Inch by inch he closed the gap between them. His heart pound could be heard in his toes. Every muscle in his body was tight and pumped from pressure. Finally, when he neared her, he stopped behind her, inhaling her scent and beauty.

"Hi Raven…" he whispered softly to her ear.

Adrenalin at its maximum suddenly hit her body. A wide bright smile split her lips and she spun around, almost slamming his face with her wrist. Unfortunately for him, he ducked before the punch could commence.

"Beast Boy!" she exclaimed and wrapped her arms around his neck. He hugged her back around the waist and placed his head on her shoulder as did she.

"I missed you so much…" she whined innocently tightening the hug. Gar embraced her closer and kissed her on the cheek.

"I missed you too Rae…" he whispered to her ear softly as tears headed down his cheeks. Raven pushed her head away from his shoulder and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Beast Boy…" she mumbled and bit her lip, forcing back crystal tears. Gar smiled as the salty water ran over her fingers from his green face. She caressed his face and wiped away the tears.

"Yes Rae?" he replied taking in a deep breath. They shared a moment of bliss silence. Gar wiped away her tears and embraced her again, feeling her warmth and every heart beat.

"Oh never mind…" she whispered as her hands drifted to his waist and wrapped around it. Gar smiled and grabbed her firm rear cheeks. Raven gasped at first but then smiled joyfully wrapping her legs around his waist, and hands around his neck.

"What were you thinking last night?" Gar asked her softly as she neared her face to his. Raven hugged him tightly around the neck as their faces met and noses lovingly snuggled.

"I was waiting for you…" she said giving him a firm fast kiss on the lips. Gar applied more pressure on the rear cheeks making Raven burst with excitement as she locked her legs around his waist.

"Did you have to do it in the cold?" he asked her. Raven gave him another fast firm kiss and pulled back her head.

"Its natures fault, not mine…" she replied a serious look on her face. Gar scowled for a moment, but then released a smile.

"I'm not blaming you…" he said and moved his hands to her waist, still keeping her in his arms and her legs around his waist.

A long moment passed. The two in deep love looked in to each others eyes for a long time smiling and impressing with their facial features. Raven giggled as Beast Boy made a frown, or scowled. But every now and then, silence hit again.

"Beast Boy…" murmured Raven, a serious expression on her face.

"Its Gar Rae…call me Gar…" he replied softly. Raven gulped loudly looking at the jade green hunk. Desires burst wide open within her. She didn't know how to keep back the feeling of love and lust together. It was too overwhelming at one state that she can feel, but the other is actually to have to release her love for the man she loves.

"I-I-I c-"with that she sealed the space between their faces and packed her lips on to his. Her hands came like anacondas around his neck brushing his hair and hugging him. Her legs locked over his waist made him feel security in their moment of bliss.

Gar extended his wrists down her back, keeping her tied to him self with his elbows at her waist. He brushed through her hair gently and caressed her back lovingly. Raven gave a few chuckles and moans as his manly hands descended to her slim hips.

"Big brother?" asked Karai slightly opening the door. Gar quickly thrust Raven in to the air and jumped on to a sofa, legs crossed. Raven landed harshly on the bed and looked at the opening door. Gars heart rate started to decrees as Karai's head popped in through the crack.

"What are you guys doing in here?" asked Karai with a mischievous grin on her face. Gar chuckled nervously throbbing his chest for air.

"Nothing Karai, just talking…" he replied his voice cracking with guilt. Karai blinked dumb founded and shrugged closing the door. Gar sighed. Raven slowly turned towards him looking as if she was about to bust with laughter. Gar shrugged his shoulders.

"What?" he asked. Raven suddenly bust in to laughter rolling on the bed, tearing.

"What have I said?" questioned Gar as he stood up and walked towards the bed. Raven stopped and sat up.

"You should have seen your face when Karai looked at you!" she declared laughing. Gar raised and eye brow looking at Raven in awe. _God she looks beautiful when she's laughing…_he thought to him self. Raven finally stopped laughing and embraced him tightly, lying back on the bed. She gently pressed his strong back against her breasts and locked her hands around him, laying her head on his shoulder as she lightly sniffed his hair.

Gar brushed his lips against her soft pale skin, lightly inhaling the scent. Raven moved her leg over his muscular hip pulled her stomach closer to his back, feeling the rock hard abs of his in the process. His touch and skin made her become aroused beyond any point a normal woman could go. But she had to hold her self back, or what would he think of her then?

"Beast Boy?"

"Yes Raven…"

"How did you get to know Karai?" she asked softly her voice breaking in to cracks from lightened expression of the verse. Gar closed his eyes and chuckled.

(A/N: Here it comes sexy ladies and ugly germs! XD)

"Well, it all happened two years ago" he started. "After I left the Titans I took a train to Neon City. The ride was kind of hard from the previous experiences I had with Cyborg and Robin at the tower. After I arrived at the train station I quickly reserved a hotel. But, traveling in a morphed form wasn't my best interest at the time from deep depression. So I walked. It was raining outside. I had on my jean coat and jeans. The streets were empty. As I was walking thinking about what I would do, I herd a crying voice in an alley. Having the instincts of a Titan I quickly rushed to help. I was in complete horror when I observed the site. Two men were about to rape Karai, but luckily I was there or she would have been killed. So I quickly took care of the two guys and helped out Karai. I gave her my coat and led her to the reserved hotel. She was thankful for my support but she didn't quiet cooperate. After we arrived at the hotel, she took a bath and went to sleep almost instantly, and we've been together ever since…" he said softly, feeling Ravens leg over his hip.

Raven brushed her nose against his back grinning and inhaling her man.

"How very caring of you Beast Boy, I never knew you were so polite and serious at that time…" she said tenderly. Beast Boy let go of her hand and rolled over, his face appearing before hers.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked seriously looking in her indigo eyes. Raven stiffed a bit.

"Did I say something wrong?" she asked worriedly brushing her fingers on his cheek. Gar slightly grinned and embraced her, brushing his nose against her perky firm breasts.

"No, I just miss understood you…" he said and rolled on top of her, his legs to her sides.

"How did you miss understand?" she asked in reply in a sexy tone of voice, inviting him to unpardoned sensation.

"When I was with the Titans, I had to act like an idiot to cover up the pain from my past…" he said and knelt towards her, laying his head on her chest. Feeling her breasts push against his cheeks as she breathed, that made him very happy and excited that the woman he loved was with him at the moment, despite all the difficulties they've been through.

Raven wrapped her hands around his neck and kissed his head.

"I'm sorry to hear that Beast Boy…I understand your past was painful…" she said pleasantly to calm him.

Gar sighed and extended his hands under her back towards her shoulders. His hands crawled touching her skin and arousing it with massive amounts of pleasure and joy.

"Beast Boy?" asked Raven.

"Yes…" he replied in a dazed moan listening to her breathing and heart beat.

"How did you deal with Karai's powers?" asked Raven curiously.

"When I first learned that she's a gifted person…I did everything in my power to help her gain control…thankfully, I succeeded…" said Gar. "Unlike somebody from both our pasts, she went towards correct help when it was offered…" muttered Gar. Raven quickly realized and remembered who he was talking about. (A/N: Terra! DUH!) She lifted his head off her breasts and looked him deep in the eyes.

"I'm sorry…" she said softly with a look of determination. Gar looked at her in a strange way then grinned.

"Don't worry about her…I'm over it…" he said as he kissed one of her breasts softly and relaxed his head again. Raven felt a slight gentle blush run across her pale cheeks as her body shivered from pleasure. She almost moaned out loud but kept restraint. Her lips quivered a bit as she lay back on the soft pillow. _Wow, was this the Beast Boy I knew back then…what a fucking bitch I was! _Roared Raven in her mind.

-----Jump City-----

"Mgnh…" Robin moaned as he woke. Taking a look around the room he found Cyborg resting beside him on a metal table with all sorts of wires hooked up to his body like a canvas. Suddenly, one person sprung in his mind.

"Starfire!" he exclaimed jumping off the bed with sudden force. His body losing balance from low energy level, he clasped on the floor. "Damn!" he exclaimed scattering on his fours.

In the living room, Starfire heard the yell and quickly rushed for the sick bay. Hoping for the best, she wanted to be surprised, figuring out that it was Robins voice. Finally arriving, she opened the door and gasped.

"Robin…" she said helping him up carefully. Robin took her hand and pulled him self up. Their eye contact didn't meet; Robin just stared at the floor.

"Robin, are you alright?" questioned Starfire. Robin finally looked up at her, smiling.

"Yes, I'm fine…just weak…" he said softly looking at all the bruises and bandages. "What happened?" he asked. Starfire looked at him a bit puzzled, then grinned.

"Well, after we met the strange man in the city you and Cyborg did battle with him Cyborg ended up here after his injuries from the fight while you tried to fight the stranger your self and ended up loosing then ended up here while Raven discovered who the strange man was and now she went off to visit him in Neon City…" said Starfire in fast tone before taking a deep breath. "That's all of it…" she chirped.

Robins teeth screeched from anger. Nothing bothered him more but the fact that he had to accept defeat, from a stranger that just appeared out of no where. Taking a final look at Cyborg, he tried to walk out of the room by him self, but couldn't succeed so Starfire carried him instead. "Thanks Star…" he said as Starfire flew him to the living room.

---Living Room---

"Robin what are you doing?" asked Starfire as Robin turned on the monitor of the massive computer screen.

"Tracking Raven…" he said normally as he typed in different patterns on the key board.

"But, what for?" asked Starfire.

"If we track Raven, she'll lead us to Beast Boy…" he stated bluntly as an address started flashing on the screen. "Got you…" muttered Robin.

"Robin, is it really necessary?" asked Starfire. Robin looked at her and nodded.

"But, how do you know its Beast Boy?" asked Starfire. Robin passed her in to the kitchen.

"Isn't it obvious Starfire…she'll do anything to find him again, and running off just like that is no normal coincidence to suspect from her…" said Robin as he took out a cartage of eggs and a loaf of ham. Starfire looked down and smiled.

"Well, isn't that good?" she exclaimed happily. Robin cocked an eye brow and continued cracking eggs in to a hot pan.

---Neon City---

"Hey, you guys coming to eat or what!" roared Karai feeling a bit agitated by their actions.

"Coming Karai!" came Gars reply from behind the door, followed by a few of Ravens giggles. Karai sighed smirking as she held her hands at her hips tapping her foot at the side.

"WELL! ITS GETTING COLD BIG BROTHER!" she exclaimed.

"Coming…" came Ravens voice before the door opened. Karai suddenly stood up straight, scowling.

"What takes you guys so long?" she exclaimed pushing them towards the kitchen. "You know, you can always make out later but getting some energy for those future actions is the firs priority…" stated Karai. Raven and Gar looked at each other; both pale as snow, then broke out laughing.

"Where did that come from?" asked Raven laughing hard as she sat on a chair behind the table filled with all sorts of food.

"Yeah Karai, how did you get that gesture?" questioned Gar grabbing a fork as he sipped down some mushroom soup. (A/N: Mushroom soup, LOVE IT!) Karai glared at them as she stuffed her mouth with figs and bread, along with soda. Raven chuckled a bit looking at Gar. At first Gar didn't notice as he continued eating. Raven scanned his facial features back and forth, not getting enough of it, as she gently placed grapes in her mouth.

"Any way my times up…I'm going to bed…" stated Karai and jumped off the chair as she took off the chefs hat and placed it on the fridge. Gar looked at her and winked. Karai sighed and walked out of the kitchen. "Good night!" she said as she walked in to her room. A soft giggle escaped the hall before the door slammed shut.

"Is it me, or her behavior changed?" asked Raven puzzled. Gar almost choked on the soup.

"She gets that way some times…" he said slamming a fist in his chest, to let the food through. As it eased, he took a deep breath and drank some water, finally noticing Ravens glance at him. Putting down the glass of water, he looked at her dumbfound, a small drop running down his chin. Raven blushed a bit and shifted her head down, still looking at him. Gar grinned as he wiped away the water from his chin.

"So, want to do something tonight?" asked Gar in seducing sexy tone. Raven almost propelled off her chair from the smooth sound of his voice. Gar chuckled and stood up, approaching her. Kneeling down, he looked her straight in the eyes.

"B-Beast Boy…what are you doing?" she asked her voice quivering. Gar grinned a mischievous smile.

"That leotard won't keep you warm in Neon City Raven…" he said. Raven looked at her lower body and chuckled nervously.

"Where are we going?" she asked bluntly. Gar smiled and took her hand, leading her to his room. Opening the closet, he walked inside and turned on the light. The sudden darkness evaporated in to walls, illuminating the lime green room.

"Now what?" asked Raven. Gar picked out a few of his own shirts and pants, along with a few French style hats and a motorcycle helmet. Carrying the cloths to the bed, he placed them down softly and approached the chair that stood in the farthest corner of the room. The close was behind another corner so where Gar stood, pure darkness crept over the place.

"Try these on, if they fit right, we can get on our way…" said Gar as he sat down in the chair, his legs crossed. Raven blushed a bit but obliged and started to take off her shoes. Grabbing some pure white socks from the bed, she quickly slid them on and continued to the pants.

"Do I have to take off my leotard?" she asked blushing?

"Yes, it gets a little uncomfortable when you have cotton sitting on leather…" he said. Raven turned her back to him and unzipped the leotard, pulling it off slowly. Gar looked very closely to every move she made. Her sexy arousing physiques motioned with great seduction. At chest point, Gar saw a black bra being tied across her back. He shifted his legs from nervousness as he gulped. That moment, Raven slowly pulled down the cloth to waist point, slowly revealing black panties that hung over her slim hips. Finally she pulled down the leotard and bent over to pull it off over her feet. That moment, her behind came in to Gars view. Gar almost sweat a thousand gallons from such tension.

Suddenly something was flying at him, the leotard that Raven took off hit his face, and he didn't move an inch. After a long moment which looked short to him, he pulled off the leotard filled with Ravens scent.

"Well?" came her voice. Gar quickly folded the leotard and placed it on his lap. Raven was dressed in big black baggie jeans that hung over white and red keds. The upper body was dressed in a long sleeved T-shirt with a sleeveless jacket on top of that. On her head she had a black French style hat with a white dot on top. Gar stood up and walked up to her slowly.

"If I wouldn't know angels exist, I would be proven wrong right now…" he stated and kissed her softly on the lips. Raven returned the favor as her lips slowly wrapped around his in soft patterns, accepting each other as individual lovers. Gar slowly pulled away holding on to her shoulders. "Lets hurry…" he said and gave her the helmet. Raven put it on and followed him in to the living room.

Gar took his helmet and put it on. Grabbing the motorcycle keys he quickly slid on his boots and headed for the door.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" asked Raven. Gar froze before opening the door.

"What?" he asked curiously.

"You'll get sick wearing a T-shirt and some jeans…" she said and chuckled. Gar looked at his appearance and smiled.

"I'm used to it…c'mon…" he said and opened the door. Raven walked outside past Gar. Before closing the door, Gar smacked Ravens butt slightly and closed the door. Raven gasped in surprise and chuckled.

"Y-Y-You!" she exclaimed in aggravated tone. Gar crossed his hands and leaned against the door way.

"What?" he replied. Raven shook her head and laughed.

"Just playing…" she said. Gar pushed him self off and took her hand, kissing it led her to the drive way and set her on the motorcycle seat. Raven brushed her fingers along the trim of the leather on the seat.

"Nice…" she said and chuckled. Gar strapped on his helmet and climbed on as well.

"Hold on tight…" he suggested as the vehicle roared to life. Raven gripped tightly around his waist making Gars backbone crack in a few places. The pain would have minced but he ignored it. Pulling back on the motorcycle he drove the vehicle out of the drive way and slowly took off down the street.

---Jump City---

Robin set two plates of eggs with ham, ketchup and some mustard on the kitchen table. Sitting down he grabbed a fork with Starfire and begun dinner, both of them trapped in their own thoughts. Starfire poked her eggs lightly, making the yolk spill. Drawing her attention to the mustard bottle, a sickening feeling came upon her.

"Starfire, what's wrong?" asked Robin. Starfire looked up at him, sadness in her eyes.

"Why did you boot our green friend off the two years ago?" she asked him. Robin almost chocked on his egg. The yellow yolk blasted through his nostrils and out of his nose on to the plate.

"W-What are you talking about Star?" he asked sneezing the yolk. Starfire stabbed the plate cracking it instantly.

"You and Cyborg ordered Beast Boy off the team because of minor accident that was nobody to blame for!" exclaimed Starfire. Robin gulped looking at her. His stomach seemed to blow out through his ass by now.

"Starfire, I'm sorry…I guess I was very stupid back then…" he said dipping the fork in the rest of the eggs. "I didn't know what came over me. I was so worried and tied up in proof of justifying Beast Boy, I got carried away and didn't think what I was doing…I'm sorry…" he stated. Starfire sighed and looked at her plate.

"Raven is out to find him again…I hope luck is with her…" said Starfire. Robin looked at her and smiled.

"Star, she'll find him…" he reassured her. Starfire looked at him, her lips forming in to a thin smile.

"I'm sure she located him by now…" he said. Starfire smiled more pleasantly and took a bite. After a short moment, her face lost color and the feeling of sadness struck her again.

"Star, what's wrong?" asked Robin again. Starfire looked up at him, her eye gaining anger and rage.

"I miss our friends Robin…and it's all your fault!" exclaimed Starfire, her eyes starting to glow green.

Robin gulped loudly as he almost choked on his egg. "Starfire…please…dong get angry…I can explain!" he shouted as he flipped to the side, dodging a star bolt.

**A/N: For all of you Blind Reality Fatatics out there, well, sorry I haven't updated sooner. I mean the season started. Medical School, College, Job, man could my schedule be any busier. I'm sorry people, I'll try and hurry on my next chapter because I'm graduating soon, meaning I'll have more time in the evening, but it all determines if I'll still have a computer then, because this one isn't mine, it belongs to the school. Sigh What a shame. Well, I still have time to finish this story so don't be going crying, I'll make it. Oh, and another note you guys should take. I really didn't extend this Chapter any longer because I wanted two chapters filled with tons of fluff. Afterwards, we'll proceed to Beast Boys return to the tower and such. **

**Well, till next time fans. **

**Anton**


	18. Lights, Tension, Reunion!

**Chapter 18. Lights, Tension, Reunion! **

Karai slowly emerged from her chasm, briefly walking warm halls of the home. The corridor she walked through held in tact many framed pictures and facial portraits. Stopping to zoom, the girl noticed each image holding an everlasting memory. Giggling to her self, she skipped into the kitchen and phased a glass through the cup board, grabbing hold of it. A happy smile on her face, the glass instantly filled with water before she drank it vigorously.

"I hope they're having fun" she whispered placing the glass back and skipping over into her room, afterward shutting the door quietly.

---Some Where in Neon City---

A jet black motorcycle could be seen from a far pulling into a parking lot, of what seemed to be a big tower, with numerous carvings and idling sheets of metal embedded into its granite surface. The surrounding was of a botanical plaza, and it radiated such sweet scent. Raven quickly jumped off the machine taking off the helmet. Immense flaw was, a beautiful jaw was not entirely observed hitting he ground. Gar jumping off in a hurry set his helmet on the gas tank and approached her from behind.

"So, you like?" he asked, looking up at the tall tower. Raven inched her way toward him, afterward handing him her helmet. Gar chuckled and set it on the seat.

"I didn't know such things existed" she said taking his hand in his. Gar smirked and pulled her forward.

"Yeah yeah, but that's not the coolest episode about this place" he said sounding motivated. Raven half feared half preyed, hearing him.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah" he replied pointing to hole in the flat concrete slabs. Raven bent in looking at the pores. For a second, they really did look like holes, but then…

"What the!?" exclaimed the goth.

"Oh yeah baby" said Gar holding her hand harder. "Don't be a chicken now…" he said calmly looking around. Instantly, other couples, boy friends and girl friends immerged out of no where, awaiting something special to happen. That moment, the numerous holes in the ground began flashing in different colors. Before any one could react, blazing spears of water shot into the sky, packing tremendous force. The girls instantly began screaming and running around the watery pillars. Every shooting pillar changed colors and patterns every second, making it seems as if an underwater disco.

"My goodness!" shouted Raven, "I haven't had this much fun in a long time!" she said running around the third portion of the tower.

"You've never had this kind of fun to be exact!" Gar corrected her, pushing her at one of the explosive streams. Raven lost her footing falling onto it. The pressure of the water grabbed a hold of her weight, holding her a fair distance above the ground. Gar clapped walking around her body to meet the face.

"Fun, isn't it?" he asked jumping on a stream him self, locking a lotus pose with his legs: keeping same altitude as her. Raven managed to take the same pose as him, struggling a little but succeeded. Breathing deeply she smiled at him.

"Yes, it is" she grinned. Gar chuckled and leapt off his beam, pushing hands forward, directing the water at her. Water hitting her face, she back flipped off the stream chuckling.

"So it's like that huh?" she asked. Gar grinned and bolted the other way. Raven quickly giving chase didn't notice a blowing stream right before her foot, and took off into the air with a yelp. Gar halt suddenly, not sensing her behind him. In a second, some one landed before him. Turning around, a stream hit his face.

"What the!?" he yelped. Raven spraying water in his face from her mouth laughed and gave out running. Gar clearing his eyes chased after her.

"What, you're some kinda man?!" he questioned jokingly chasing her around the streams.

"Yeah I am!" came her reply.

"Really!?"

"Yeah!" she exclaimed quickly jumping to the side. Gar skidded to a stop turning to her. Before he knew it, he was hanging on a stream of water at the level of her head. "I guess I win".

"No fair" he complained looking to the side.

"Too true…" she whispered loud enough for him to hear afterward took him by the head and packed her lips on to his. Gently biting his lower lip, she pulled away a minimum nuzzling him lovingly. He smiled licking her cheek before she deepened a kiss once more. Time so coming, it was already midnight. The streams lowering away into the ground, one slowly carried him and laid his body on the concrete. Raven, not letting go lowered with him, biting his lips, playing them ever so elegantly.

As time went, it was already past mid night. Other people keeping them in loving company already left the area. It was dark out. City lights, city breeze, and nightmare ghosts creeped the darkness. Despite this, the two teens remained laying on the platform of the granite tower, looking up at the stars, soaked and drenched only love warming them.

"Beast Boy…there is something I wanted to ask you…" came her voice, piercing the silence dead. The two, laying opposite to each other, only their heads joined; that made it easier to hear one another whisper.

"Yeah, what is it?" he asked smiling slightly as stars reflected in his eyes. Raven rolled over on her front, crawling toward him a bit, holding her face over his.

"C-Can you come back, with me?" the words slipped past her lips. Gar closed his eyes and sighed. The words were not random. She wanted this, with all her heart. Moving aside he sat up thinking over it. Sighing, the teen lift him self off the concrete and walked over, leaning against the granite tower.

"I don't know…" he said softly. Raven lowered her head, wet bangs covering her face. Gar looked at her and sighed, afterward walking over to her laying body. Crouching near her head, he brushed a hand through her hair, clearing one side of her face. She quickly sat up on her knees and took his hand, caressing her cold cheek.

"Why not?" she asked. Gar stood up relieving of her cold cheek and started pacing around her.

"Because, Raven, I have a life here. I have friends who respect me, who appreciate me, who are there for me. I have a family. Karai, that girl needs me, she's…the only family I have left" he stated factorizing his point. Raven lowered her head, getting up slowly.

"Maybe you're right. Maybe this is best for you," she whispered. "But, what about the Titans? Robin and Cyborg may have lost it, but they're afar regretting it now. And Starfire, that girl misses you! I miss you! We can't even hold off the stupidest clowns any more because the team's so fucked up. What about the family that you once had? Was it that easy for you to forget it?!" she said, her voice choking rocks.

"If that's so…why would Cyborg and Robin fight me on the roof top?"

"It was a matter of self defense!" she explained. Gar sighed crossing the arms over his chest. Looking down at the feet, the teen took a deep breath and let out a slow exhale looking upward at the stars.

"I don't want to go back. Pissing away two years of hard work just like that, what a damn shame…" he said pushing off the granite and walking over to the motorcycle. Raven walked after him taking her helmet and putting it on after he put on his. The two hopped on the two wheeled machine before it roared to life, and sped off.

---Gar's Primacies---

After a while, a long stretching beacon begun approaching the home. Gar stepped on the break before pulling into the driveway. Karai, inside the house, tight in her bead, heard an engine silence, which caused the girl to bolt from under the blankets to peer out the window. Raven climbed off the vehicle as did Gar, both undoing their helmets. A minute of silence passed between the two before she spoke up.

"I can't believe you're that selfish" she said lightly. Gar tightened his grip on the helmet, afterward slamming it into the ground.

"What the fuck do YOU know!?" he exclaimed slamming the helmet against the ground, cracking its carcass. Raven frightened of the tone and reaction suddenly jumped back.

"Calm down" she advised.

"You think you can just come in and order me to come back? After all the shit I've been through! You think it's really that easy!?" he yelled angrily. Raven stumbled dropping the helmet, tears forming in her eyes.

"What's gotten into you?" she questioned.

"Oh who care, why does any one care!!!" he retorted shouting. Suddenly a pink like barrier begun glowing around his arms. Looking at it, he wasn't surprised. His palms instantly slammed shut over his mouth, pinning him to the garage side. Raven stepped back watching a pink glowing Karai rising from the ground. The girls expression was sad, and tearful. There were grey stains on the girls' cheeks, and it looked like her tears. Her tear color was grey, in contrast with the pink glow.

"Why are you so mean big brother?" questioned the girl through sobs. Gar exhaled through his nose closing the eyes. The pink glow around his arms vanished, making the limbs flop down. Raven sniffled a bit sighing calmly.

"I'm not going back" he said approaching Karai. Taking the girl into his arms, the two made their way toward the front entrance. Walking inside, the door shut behind them. Raven, all on her own, looked up at the moon.

"_I guess that was a failure…"_ she thought.

Gar made his way through the warm halls of the home directly entering Karai's room. Laying the girl in her bed once more, the teen hugger her before covering her up in blankets. Karai sighed and turned facing the window eyes shut. He inhaled and exhaled slowly.

"I know what you're thinking…" he said softly. "You want me to go." Karai did not reply, instead, soft almost unheard breathing pierced silence. Getting no reply, he stood off the bed and walked toward the door.

"Remember the promise we made long ago?" came Karai's question unexpectedly. Gar stopped.

"Yeah…" he replied. Karai turned to him in her bed inviting him with her finger, to come closer. Gar obliged approaching the bed, kneeling to her. Instantly, a quick hand phased through the fabrics, slapping him hard on the cheek. Karai, not feeling guilty at all burrowed the brows looking serious.

"Don't be foolish with her, you have no idea what she's been through as well…" she said taking his hand. Gar realizing this shook his head smiling.

"You're right" he stated. Karai then pointed out her pinky, as did Gar, both locking them. The two grinned wildly at each other for a long moment, before the young lady instantly passed out. He let go of her small white hand, tucking her in tight afterward.

"Sleep tight love." Kissing the girls forehead, he walked backward toward the door of the room, and shut it. "Well, that was kind of easy." Shrugging it off, he walked toward the main door and opened it.

"Raven?" called the teen. There was no reply. Slightly worried, he ran out to the porch and into the driveway. She was not there. _"Must have slipped inside the house…"_ he thought running back. Finally inside, the teen ran around, checking every room, panting for breath. At last, his room, the main room. Opening it, he walked inside. Slowly creeping toward the bed, there was a noticeable object on the blanket. Carefully picking it up, he instantly let go and ran outside in a hurry.

"RAVEN, Raven where are you!?" he yelled. Receiving no reply, the teen quickly morphed into an eagle and soared for the dark sky. Rising high into the air, he attempt scoping her out with his vision, but, there was nothing to be scoped. It took him a while to circle the entire Neon City perimeter, yet, there were no results. Finally arriving at the domain, he walked in the house closing the door. Heading directly toward his room, he also shut that door ridding of the cloths. Approaching the bed, he took the bag in which her wet cloths were: embracing it tight.

"Damn it…"

**A/N: Oops. I did it again. There are no words my tongue can express how sorry I am that it has been almost two years hence an update. I really am. A lot of things were really going on. Moving. University, graduation, management, etc Also, my mother has passed away. And, don't know how I took it, but, it took some time to heal. Anyway, this is a very small chapter. Don't get discouraged with the cliff hanger, but, I needed it. The next chapter will be a little more interesting, I promise. And I promise you fluff. **

**I am officially back in writing! Stay tuned!**

**Anton**


End file.
